Punk Goes Jock: Art of Breaking
by Seth Kirkland-Jones
Summary: With Arthur's injury putting him in the hospital, after he collapsed in school, the others have to go through his idea of throwing a festival to raise enough money to save the school. Thomas is starting to set in but will the school closing send him back to his verbal abusive parents.
1. Chapter 1

Punk Goes Jock: Vol. 3

Chapter 1

It had been a month since the incident with Arthur and Cedric, and school had started again. Cedric was arrested for abuse and the school opened up for a while. They had a huge problem because they were billions in debt from school trips and Vargas didn't have the money to pay for it. If the school couldn't raise enough money by prom then next year, there won't bee any school. No one wanted that because that would mean they'd have to say bye to lovers and friends.

It was the first day back and because of his boyfriend and that damned Facebook everyone knows about his eye. It was severally injured and the doctors do not have a clue if he will ever see out of it again. He currently wore a black eyepatch over his right eye.

Arthur stood outside his house waiting for Alfred to show up and take him to school. He refused any visitors that came back early to check up on him, Thomas and Alfred took care of that.

His mother had explained her whole story.

When she was eight she was raped by Cedric after her mother died. At age nine she attended a camp for female rape victims and she met her best friend there. Erica was a rape victim of two years and instantly the two clicked. They became the best of friends and it was actually their mother who got pregnant, not Erica. Erica is now a rape counsellor that Eily talked to when she had break downs.

Arthur was too focused in thought that he didn't see Alfred's truck pull up until he laid on the horn. Arthur jumped and rushed over to the truck, pissed off might I add. He was going to yell at Alfred when he noticed the two others in the back.

Amelia and Matthew stared at Arthur unintentionally, but they couldn't help but stare.

"Guys stop it, it's rude to stare. Jump in Arthur." Alfred patted the passenger seat. Arthur climbed in and sat next to Alfred. "How you feeling?"

"Tired, you guys?" Arthur looked up at the mirror and saw the siblings staring at him. He knew he had to get use to it because once he steps into the school it's all stares.

"We're fine." Matthew spoke quietly.

"You know that patch goes with your style. Is it true you could lose your vision in that eye?" Amelia have a small point to his eyepatch. It was pure black and made of silk.

"The Doctors said its a strong possibility." Arthur tried not look upset.

"I think that's enough questions guys. Lets go." Alfred spoke up and leaned over. He kissed Arthur once before pulling out of the driveway.

"What about Thomas?" Amelia asked. She popped up on Arthur's seat.

"Cailean's taking him, Alice, and Peter to school while my mother/sister sorts things out." Alfred slammed on the breaks, good thing no one was on the street.

"What!" Alfred and Matthews heads turned to Arthur in shock.

"My ex-father raped her. That story of Erica, it's her story."

"Oh. So she's your mother and your sister. That means she's double related to you." Amelia smiled. It was contagious because Arthur couldn't help smile as well. He knew the girl meant well and just wasn't the type to sense the mood, like Alfred.

The car rolled again and they chatted till the pulled up to the school. Arthur breath caught in his throat and the world seemed to leave him. He was thinking of answers to the questions he was going be asked. He was panicking and if this kept up he'd need his inhaler. Another kiss on his lips brought him back to reality. Arthur looked over to Alfred and caught his contagious smile.

"It's all right, I'm here." Alfred whispered before kissing Arthur a last time.

"All right." They four of them climbed out of Alfred's truck. Even though he had a mustang he preferred the truck more.

Once Arthur got out he felt eyes eyes on him immediately. He wondered over to Alfred, who wrapped his arm around Arthur's waist. Arthur kept his smile and leaned against Alfred. As they made it towards the door Arthur was pulled off to the side by his friends. Kiku was holding his arm and staring at Arthur's face.

"What did he do?" Kiku brushed his hand across the patch, this cause Arthur to flinch. Kiku pulled his hand back but didn't let go. "Are you blind?"

"I don't know." A group of people started surrounding the group to see how bad Arthur's eye was.

"What happened?" Lukas asked as Dmitry felt the patch.

"My father showed up. He started insulting my mum, Thomas, and Cailean. I won't take him talking about my friends like he did so I punched him. He grabbed me by the throat and threw me into the snow." Arthur pointed at the pipe in the snow pile. "Tore my eye open on that pipe. Doctor said I'd probably go blind."

"Why wouldn't you let me family come visit Aru? Kiku so worried." Yao asked and Arthur only smiled.

"I didn't want anyone leaving their families just to come back early."

"It was really bloody though." Thomas spoke up as he walked toward the crowd. "It was something happened that shouldn't have." Thomas was wearing part of the school uniform, the shirt and the plaid pants. The shirt was undone at the top, the pants were red instead of blue, he wore chains and bands around his wrists.

"What's with the clothes Thomas?" Arthur chuckle a bit as his friend stopped across him and his friends.

"Cailean wouldn't take me to school until I wore something remotely close to the uniform. This is the closet I got to before he pulled the plug."

"You could change into different clothes in the bathroom." Alfred pointed out.

"Can't, Cailean and the other lot of Kirkland's are comin to talk about raising money for this place. It's actually not as bad as I thought." Thomas looked up at the building and studied its features. Alice suddenly walked the ought the crowd, a dark cloud around her. Dmitry immediately took off after her seeing the cloud around her.

"She hasn't talked to me since I got out of the hospital. Alice is traumatized in some way and I don't know how to help her anymore. I'm her twin brother I can't even help."

"Maybe that's how she feels!" Feliciano exclaimed getting the attention. He was dead middle in the group and had his usual smile on. "I read twins often share feelings, pain, dreams, and all that other stuff. Ve~ Maybe that's what's happening."

"That really doesn't solve how to stop it." Arthur said before the bell rang loudly. Arthur grabbed his friends and made their way to the auditorium. Arthur, Alice, and Peter all walked back stage. Instantly Arthur was tackled into a hug by Dylan.

"Oh you bastard, should have let us visit."

"He got you real good, didn't he." Allister shuffled his hand over Arthur's eyepatch. This made Arthur flinch again and pull back.

"What did the doctor say?" Dylan asked, not letting go of Arthur.

"I might go blind…GET THE HELL OFF!" Arthur struggled against his brothers death hold.

"Nooo!" Dylan explained as Cailean looked through the crowd for Thomas. When he spotted him he winked when the boy looked at him.

"Come on lover boy." Allister pulled his older brother back.

"Alice dear please look up." Eily tried to push her daughters shoulder, this earned her hand a slap.

"Don't touch me." Alice scooted away, not wanting to be touched by her mother.

"STUDENTS CALM DOWN AND LISTEN UP, AND MAYBE YOU GET PASTA LATER!" Vargas yelled and Bielschmidt face palmed. "OUR SCHOOL IS IN A MASSIVE DEBT BECAUSE OF MANY REASONS. THE KIRKLAND - O'HARA FAMILY IS HERE TO SPEAK OF IDEAS TO HELP OUR SCHOOL. AREN'T THEY THE BEST!" There was minor claps since everyone was on edge about what is happening to our school. The Kirkland's stepped out and Alice kept her distance from Eily.

"Um-what can I say, I royally screwed up." Eily began looking at Alice. "I think if we can raise the money ourselves then we can save the school, we are of rich family."

"You think our parents would send over a billion dollars over here?" Sadiq said. His arms and legs were crossed in unease.

"No-but."

"Then how?"

"Um…I'm not sure, sorry." Eily bowed her head in defeat. Arthur glared at the crowd, he didn't care if she was his sister she was his mother first.

"Do any of you have any ideas?" Vargas asked.

Nothing was said.

"Alright then." Vargas look defeated. "I guess we could try to take a grant out, but it's a heavy debt. We might have to give up if anything and-." Vargas was interrupted by the students uproar.

"WE CAN'T GO HOME GRANDPA." Feliciano cried as Ludwig patted his shoulder.

"HOW VILL AWESOME ME SEE MATTIE?" Gilbert yelled with Matthew in his lap.

"I just got here and I don't have anywhere to go." Thomas whispered.

"THIS IS NOT RIGHT!"

"IM NOT GOING BACK!" Students yelled over and over making Eily tearful.

"EVERYONE CALM DOWN!" Bielschmidt yelled at the students. They began standing up in outrage and this killed Arthur's head. Ever since he had the pole slash his eye up he'd been having headaches. The screams made his eye even ache and then his anger hit.

"GOD DAMN IT JUST THROW A GOD DAMN FESTIVAL, CHARGE ADMINISTRATION AND INVITED YOUR FAMILY'S!" Everyone stare up a bit scared and listened to Arthur's rant.

"That's actually a good idea." Eily said and smiled at her son.

"We could have attractions, right brother Ivan." Katyusha smiled with tears in her eyes.

"Da."

"We can have singing, dancing, international food dinning, etcetera." Amelia stood with a smile and pulled at her big brothers sleeve.

"Yah it sounds like a wicked ass idea." Alfred agreed with his sister and Cailean ran off the stage to hug Thomas. No one noticed Arthur walk off to the backstage with his difficulty in breathing. He collapsed on a chair and decide to move when he could.

"The ceremony was wonderful, though Allister didn't like the colors." Dylan's explained to his happy mother. They sat on the edge of the stage talking about Allister and Dylan's wedding. From left to right sat Alice, Allister, Dylan, and Eily.

Peter was playing around with a boy named Ravis and a Girl he called Wy. Alice was looking a bit even though no one noticed.

"SO WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO ALICE!" Amelia jumped in front of her friend, this surprised Alice. "I saw you looking around. What or who are you looking for?"

"For Arthur." The first she spoke in a week and her mother heard her whispered.

"Where did he go, he was a bit stressed out. The doctor said not to have him stress because it will effect the results of his vision."

"I'll go look, Dylan finish the story." Allister pecked Dylan on the cheek before standing up and heading backstage. He made it a few feet before finding Arthur huffing for air. He swiftly made his way to Arthur's side and patted his back.

"A-Alli-is-." Arthur managed to say.

"Don't struggle I'll get yer school nurse. Stay here for a bit and…cry if you must." Allister took off back to the stage and walked straight to Vargas.

"Scottie what's wrong?" Dylan used Allister's weakness, his middle name, and chuckled.

"Vargas is the nurses office where it was when I attended?"

"The nurse's office is at the end of the hall now." Vargas looked up with Bielschmidt.

"Thank you." Allister walked passed his family once again and back to his younger brother. "Hey Arthur I'm going to take you out back to the nurses office." Allister hoisted Arthur up carefully.

"N-No I'm fine. Put me down." Arthur demanded the second part, Allister complied not wanting to stress his brother out more. He sat his brother on the chair before kneeling before him.

"Do you need a drink or something?"

"I'm fine, I just need to calm down. Don't tell mum or Alice, even Cailean."

"Deal…let me see what damage he left behind." Arthur was going to deny access but his older Scottish brother took the eyepatch off. "Woah! That's messed up. I'm going to kill that bastard." Allister glared and held up the eyepatch for his brother to take.

"Thank you." Arthur angrily grabbed the eyepatch and glared with his only opened eye.

"HEY ARTHUR ALICE IS LOOKING FOR YO-!" Amelia yelled. She ran over from the stage entrance , but stopped mid-sentence when she saw Arthur's eye.

The lid had looked like it had been peeled off and a deep gash was struck through his eye. The sight of it was so grottiest it caused Amelia to faint on the spot.

"WOAH LASS!" Allister ran over and caught her as he saw her collapse.

"DAMN YOU ALLISTER! Alfred's going to be mad at me, thanks a lot." Arthur said while putting his eyepatch back on

"I'll take her to the nurses office, you go tell your fuck buddy what happened." Allister walked off leaving behind a ticked Arthur. Arthur growled and walked back into the stage, Alice running right into him.

"Sorry, have you seen Amelia."

"She fainted and Allister carried her to the nurses office." With a nod Alice passed him and went out the back door. Arthur waited till he heard the door shut to continue walking. He walked out to his mother and brother still talking with Principle Vargas about the festival idea.

"ARTHUR CAN YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS ORGANIZE EVENTS AND COST FOR THE FESTIVAL EVENTS!" Eily yelled, hopping up to be face to face with her son.

"I guess I could with the boys, can you excuse me." Arthur went to step away and head for the stairs, until Dylan grabbed his wrist.

"Are you alright? You are a little paler than usual, I can tell threw your make up."

"I-I'm fine. I need to t-talk to Alfred right now." Arthur pulled away and took a step back. He took one step and collapsed backwards. Dylan quickly grabbed his brothers arm and pulled him towards him, saving Arthur from falling off the stage. Arthur's eye was closed and Dylan laid him on the ground after lowering both of them on the ground.

Arthur had blood flowing out of his eyepatch and seemed to stop breathing. Dylan tried to shake his brother awake, no one seemed to notice the unconscious boy on the stage except those themselves on the stage.

"Arthur wake up. Arthur!" Dylan voice raised but got no response. "Tsk, SOMEONE CALL FOR AN AMBULANCE!" His yells finally got attention and Dylan started CPR. "SOMEONE HELP DAMN IT, HELP!" The large group of students now saw the scene on the stage and picked up their phones. Alfred, Cailean, Dylan, Lukas, Dmitry, Kiku, and Peter ran onto the stage.

"WHAT HAPPENED!" Alfred asked kneeling next to Dylan.

"He just collapsed and stopped breathing, BREATH DAMN IT!" Dylan yelled through gritted teeth as he pressed down on his brothers chest. "One, Two, Three." He counted and breathed into Arthur's mouth.

By this point Allister and Alice had comeback into the auditorium and saw the scene unfold.

"Why. Does. It. Always. Have. To. Be. Arthur." Dylan spoke through gritted teeth as his brothers lips turned blue. Luckily two Paramedics joined their party and strapped Arthur to an orange board. They rushed him out the backstage entrance and to their ambulance.

Everyone was dismissed for the day and those on stage went to the hospital, except for Vargas and Bielschmidt. Dylan had blood staining his hand from Arthur's eye as he walked with his brother to their car. Alfred drove Alice, Peter, and the Dark Triplets to the hospital. Eily joined Cailean and Thomas as they were the last to leave.

Once they reached the hospital Eily hurried inside leaving behind her depressed son and his even more upset boyfriend.

"Thomas, are you alright love?" Cailean asked leaning closer to Thomas.

"This school is the only chance I have-." Thomas began with tears in his eyes. "It's they only chance I have to escape my parents." He leaned his head on Cailean's shoulder. "Arthur's smart so I knew he'd help…I didn't expect to end up fucking his eldest brother." Thomas smiled at Cailean, tears falling down his face. "I've heard your history, let me share mine love." Thomas kissed Cailean's cheek once with a sad smile. "Can we stay here for a little?"


	2. Chapter 2

Punk Goes Jock: Vol. 3

Chapter 2

Thomas was walking home from school, well the place he normally hung out with his friends and smoked. Friends consisted of a group of punks names; Victoria, Benjamin, Stephan. Thomas was in a current relationship withVictoria, her family is a strict catholic family.

Thomas walked with a cigarette in his mouth, his iPod blaring, and trying to ignore the fact he was going home to his verbal abuse parents. He just tried to think of things to get his mind off of them, he tried to think of Victoria naked but it never helped. So he tried to think of things he saw on tv, it led up to an article he saw about a world school under attack by pranks. A school called Heta - High, it seemed familiar, was under attack by a group of pranksters destroying the soccer field. He chuckled at the thought of those jocks at that school's faces. He remembered a certain blue eyed, blond jock be so happy go lucky about his school field being fixed up. He also realized that a blond twin tail cheerleader falling over with her group, then it hit him where he'd heard of Heta - High. He began to snicker when he realized who the pranks were by.

"Good for you Arthur." Thomas whispered as he reached his house, today was different. Workers were moving his things into a moving truck, his parents inside. Thomas rushed inside to the living room where they were having tea and scones.

"WHAT THE FUCKIN HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH MY THINGS!"

"Oh well you see Tommy, we paid your uncle to transport you to the Swiss Alps to join up with some people." Thomas' mother said calmly and drank her tea.

"We can't handle you anymore so we are sending you to that Heta - High School from the news. They are currently residing the Swiss Alps for vacation."

"Oh I see, fine then I don't count you as my parents. I'M NOT A BLOODY OBJECT YOU CAN GET RID OF, IT DOESN'T MATTER THAT I'M YOUR CHILD! GO TO HELL!" Thomas marched out of the house where he was grabbed by his uncle.

"Hey kiddo, still in your goth faze."

"IT'S NOT A FAZE AND I'M A PUNK!" Thomas was too pissed to talk in an inside voice.

"Alright, I'm sorry lad. Lets go, your flights going to leave soon." Thomas' uncle opened the limo door and with a growl Thomas climbed in.

"How many relatives did they call before you, how much money re you getting."

"I was the last relative that would even drop you of and for the money, a lot to deal with you." Thomas' uncle didn't look at Thomas but he knew the look that was on his Uncles face.

On the flight Thomas fell into a deep sleep and dreamt of the last time he saw Arthur.

'"Hey Arthur." Thomas ran up to Arthur sitting in front of the Kirkland house. He looked depressed and his eyes kept wandering to a truck.

"Oh, Hello Thomas." That was all Arthur seemed to be able to get out.

"What's going on." Thomas wasn't able to comprehend what was happening at his young age.

"Hmph." Arthur growled and glared at the truck. Thomas was confused even more, then a hand landed on his shoulder. He turned swiftly to see the oldest brother of the Kirkland's.

'Cailean, I thinks his name.' Thomas questions in his head. Cailean was always one of the nicest of the brothers, always seemed to be eating sweets. He almost always sat down with Arthur an Thomas whenever they were working on something and ate cake. Sometimes he would bring cake for them as well and chat with them about school while the other sibling ran around the house. Thomas often wished he had a family like Arthur's, a family with a warming touch instead of cold glares.

'"What are you boys working on today."

"None of your business jock ass." Thomas said with burning cheeks.

"Alright, well good luck with whatever your doing. Anyone want another piece." Cailean pointed to their empty cake plates.

"I'm good." Arthur said while scribbling stuff down.

"What about you Thomas?" Cailean asked as he collected dishes.

"I-I'm fine, leave us be."

"Alright, Alright. Your always here it's like having another brother, of course I don't mind." Cailean ruffled his hand through Thomas' hair.

"S-STOP IT!" Thomas pushed Cailean away.

"Alright I'll come back with some tea." Cailean's smile never left his face as he left to get tea.'

A man woke Thomas up from his peaceful sleep when the plane landed.

"Boy, the planes landed time to get up." The man wore a pilot uniform.

"Yah Yah." Thomas muttered and dragged his bags out tiredly. When he reached the the limo outside he was fully awake and bored. He watched the snowy ground pass by him and started think of Arthur again.

'"Hmph." Arthur growled and glared at the truck. Thomas was confused even more, then a hand landed on his shoulder. He turned swiftly to see the oldest brother of the Kirkland's.

'Cailean, I thinks his name.' Thomas questions in his head.

"Hey Tommy, I guess we should say good-bye."

"Don't call me that, say good-bye. Why?" Thomas stared up with a confused and pained look.

"Come sit inside and I'll explain alright." Cailean led Thomas inside to the couch. He sat Thomas down and sat next to him. "All of us got excepted to a new international school, it's called Heta - High. It was a hassle to come back to Britain on breaks to visit family so we are moving to America."

"Oh." Thomas' eyes went wide with disappointment as Cailean's went wide in shock. The young punk looked ready to cry and Cailean saw outfit to calm him down.

"Hey, Hey, We'll be back in the future. Britain's our home so no need to fret." Cailean put up his usual smile and roughed up Thomas' hair like usual.

"Why are you so nice to me, your other sibling hate me for making Arthur a punk. For him skipping classes and being a bad role model." A hand landed on Thomas' cheek.

"I see a friend so close to Arthur that he's like a brother to me. As a big brother I don't like seeing you so upset." Cailean pulled Thomas into a gentle hug. "I'm sure you'll see Arthur again."

"CAILEAN HURRY UP IT'S TIME TO GO!" Allister yelled from outside and Cailean pulled away.

"I'LL BE RIGHT OUT!" Cailean yelled back and took off a necklace he had on. He laid it in Thomas' hand and curled it up. "I'm loaning you my good luck charm, take good care of them Tommy." Cailean stood up and began to walk away. "You can return it to me when I see you next time." Cailean walked passed the movers that came to take the sofa.

Thomas stood in the abandoned house, gripping the necklace for a good half an hour before he had the strength to move. He dragged his feet home and walked passed anyone talking to him.'

"Sir, ve are here." The limo driver said, knocking Thomas out of his day dream. Thomas looked out to see an enormous building and a massive group of teenagers throwing snowballs. Thomas was to depressed to get a closer look and decided he'd go register and stay in a room for a while.

Unfortunately Thomas' Uncle didn't make arrangements Thomas' had to pay out of the pocket and managed to get in his room before a commotion started outside his door. He stayed in his room for a few days until he decided his depression was killing his time to meet his old friend. He was jumping for joy on the inside when he thought of Arthur and hoped he hadn't changed. Then his mind wondered to Cailean and his heart started racing, making Thomas stop.

'Why is my heart beating so fast, is it for that damn wanker? N-No way in hell.' Thomas continued his walk until he heard a ruckus in the dinning room and decided to check it out. He walked toward the open doors and heard yelling.

"Yo Artie can you hear me? Arthur!" A male voice came from the room.

"Ugh." A moaned . "B-Bloody hell". A somewhat usual voice said as Thomas entered the doorway, though no one noticed him. A smirk formed on his face as he was happy to see the Brit in front of him.

"Well look at this, it's the bastard himself." Thomas spoke getting the attention of Arthur and the people around him.

"Thomas-you sorry son of a bitch." Arthur spoke with a smile at Thomas.

"No foundations, you really should wear some old chap." Thomas said, then helped Arthur up. Thomas' eyes wondered his, now grown up, companion and was welcomed to the sight of the punk style. He couldn't help but think how cute Arthur was and how he was tempted to kiss him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a familiar face staring blankly at the two among similar faces. A certain brownish-red headed with shining emerald eyes. The boy noticed who Thomas was and smiled widely at him, making Thomas' heart race once more.'

Thomas laid with the palm of his fist pressing against his eyes, his legs folded back on both sides of him. He was completely bent over as much as he could in the passenger seat of Cailean's car. The oldest of the sibling was sitting next to Thomas with a frown as his boyfriend bawled his eyes out next to him.

"Thomas." Cailean softly touched the boys hair and roughed it up like he use to do. "Thomas sit up." He let the Brit curl around his arm, like he was begging for forgiveness. "Thomas come here." Cailean waited for Thomas' position to change but when it didn't Cailean got a little forceful. Cailean grabbed the boy by the waist and lifted him onto his lap. Thomas gave a yelp as he was picked up and as soon as he felt himself laid down, a pair of warm arms wrapped around him. He was face to chest with Cailean and he felt and arm slither around his waist, the other on the back of his head.

"C-Cai!" Thomas was shocked, though he immediately wiggled his way closer to Caileans chest. "H-How can you hold me so close?"

"Because I love you, apparently your parents don't."

"I know damn it, why do you make me feel right about myself. Isn't my appearance wrong, what's your reason now why you don't treat me like trash?"

"Again, because I love you Thomas. Nothing can change it for worse. It's horrible what your parents decided, but you have me now." Cailean let Thomas' head go but kept his hand against it. Thomas backed away so he could talk face to face with Cailean and ended up with lips lightly brushing against his own. As soon as they separated the tears returned and Thomas began speaking.

"No one can tolerate me, my parents paid my uncle to take me away after every other relative rejected their offer, a-and doesn't it piss you off that I have a girl back in Britain?"

"No, you didn't mean to fall in love with me. I feel sorry for her, she'll probably be pissed when she hears your dumping her for a guy."

"Fuck yes, she's high Catholic. She's going to kill me." Thomas smiled a little and kissed Thomas again. This time a flash went off and Cailean glared at a man outside the car. This man carried a camera and wore a press pass, that's all Cailean could see before he ran off.

"Damn press, they've been hounding our family since the whole father injures son thing. I guess we should go inside, before one of my brothers come to investigate." Cailean put up his warm smile making Thomas kissing him a last time.

"Alright, my face is a little-."

"Cute." Cailean interrupted with a huge smile.

"Messy." Thomas finished and pointed to his make up smeared on his face.

"In the glove box." Cailean smiled again and pointed to the box on the passenger side.

"Thank you". Thomas leaned over to the box. Cailean waited for Thomas to return to face him and once he did he stole the make up wipes. Thomas sat with a blank stare as Cailean wiped his face down, often replacing the wipe with a kiss. Thomas also let Cailean put his make up on, it became a habit lately, though Cailean wouldn't let Thomas wear make up during sex. He told him his face was too beautiful to hide under powder and he couldn't see his reactions.

"Done." Cailean smiled in victory as Thomas looked at his reflection.

"Have you done this before, perhaps to a lady friend of yours."

"Nope, it's just something I learned when I watched my mum."

"She must be proud of you." With a last kiss Cailean got out of the car with Thomas wrapped around him. He sat Thomas on his feet and shut the door before return to the British boy. Cailean grabbed Thomas' hand and led him into the hospital. They met the rest of the family, Kiku, Dmitry, Lukas, and Alfred, in the waiting room.

"What took you both so long, don't be indecent in a hospital parking lot." Alice scolded the two who stood unfazed.

"Allie we weren't doing anything but talking and kissing, then a damn reporter got a picture."

"Let it go, let it go." Allister stood up and patted his big brothers shoulder.

"Excuse me, Kirkland family?" A doctor asked as he walked up to them. Eily jumped up and folded her hands together.

"IS MY BABY ALRIGHT?" The doctor backed up a bit and smiled.

"He'll be fine, but he'll have to stay here a few weeks. Most likely he will have to stay a few months till his eyes healed. He's asleep right now, you can visit him now."

"Can you make sure no reporters get in, we don't want anyone putting stress on Arthur." Cailean smiled and Thomas followed Eily, Alice, Peter, the three friends, and Alfred to Arthur's room. Cailean stayed behind his brothers, Allister stared at his older brother.

"What?" Cailean raised his eyebrow in a confuse matter.

"I don't think you should date the guy who turned Arthur into a punk, one punks enough." Cailean wanted to slap his brother but found it unethical to do such in a hospital, instead he folded his arms and glared.

"I don't like what your saying Allister, I don't ever want to hear that again."

"But it's not healthy for you or Arthur, he's a downer." Dylan spoke with such innocence in his eyes.

"Are you siding with Father."

"Never." Allister glared at Cailean for suggesting such a thing.

"Listen, Thomas' life has been a horror. His parents payed his relatives to take him to the airport. I am the first person, other than Arthur, that cares about him. I supported you both in your love, can't you return the favor and support mine for Thomas." Allister and Dylan looked each other in the eyes and after a few second they sighed. They turned with small smiles and looked at their elder brother.

"Fine we'll stop if you really love him." Allister said through gritted teeth. Cailean's smile came back and he threw his arms over his brothers shoulders.

"You know I can do what I want because I'm older anyway, isn't that what you told Arthur when you teased him as a kid."

"Bastard." Both brothers said as they were led into Arthur's room. The temperature dropped quite a bit because the doctor left the window open to air out the smell from the medicine used to treat Arthur's eye. Cailean was immediately tackled by a freezing boy who now resided in Cailean's coat. Cailean wrapped his arms around Thomas' waist and hid his smiling face in Thomas' messy blue hair.

Thomas' hands were moving around between his own and Cailean's body, the Irish boy became curious. Something attached to Thomas' hands slid across Cailean's stomach and up to his chest. Thomas' arms wrapped around Cailean's shoulders, he connected the object behind Cailean's back. Cailean pushed Thomas' hands down and looked down at was around his neck. Cailean smiled again and held Thomas' cold, gloveless hands in between his own.

"My good luck charm." Cailean rubbed his hands over Thomas', trying to warm them up.

"You told me to return it next time we met." Thomas smirked at the older Irish boy, seductively.

Before acting on any feelings Eily interrupted with a clipboard between them.

"Thomas love, Arthur was suppose to pick the festival rides, events, and the time set up with his friends. Since he is sick I was wondering if you and Kiku, Lukas, and Dmi would plan this for us so we can order the rides we need and set up our booths?"

"Um…of course. Anything to help Ms. O'Hara." Thomas smiled lightly even though Eily was pouting.

"Call me Eily love. You've been dating my son for a few weeks now, call me mummy."

"I'll call you Eily, is that ok?" Thomas looked away, uncomfortably.

"Alright…for now." Eily smirked and held the clipboard out for Thomas, he reached. A few millimeters left and he was interrupted by his phone vibrating.

expect 2 wmessage screen. In a flashed he threw the phone done and stomped on it like a cigarette. He kept his head down in front of the confused people and grabbed the clipboard, then made and exit out the door. Cailean ran after him and managed to catch him not for away, in the waiting room.

Cailean's hand outstretched hoping to catch part of Thomas and grabbed Thomas' wrist in victory. Cailean immediately turned Thomas around and grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Tommy, what was that," Cailean began lightly shaking in Thomas back and forth, gently. "Thomas…Thomas."

"My parents," Thomas began, looking up at Cailean with tearful eyes. "They messages me, I hate them." Cailean frown and he bent down, carefully picking up Thomas. He carried the punk out of the hospital and to his car in the parking lot. He laid Thomas down in the back seat so he could rest, apparently the punk hadn't noticed. While carrying Thomas out to the car the punk bursted into tears.

"You've had a rough day as well, lets go home." Cailean laid a blanket from the window sill on Thomas and made his jacket a pillow for the boy.

_**Wow, I did not to wake up to 15 reviews and those reviews are so kind I didnt know people loved this so much THANK YOU ALL FOR MAKING ME FEEL GOOD ABOUT MY WRITING. I know a lot of people around the world read this and I would like to know terms for the characters to seem more real. Anyway events for the festival or rides that will be listed in the story. Also do you guys think I should push this into sexual material? Your decision. Please pm me your opinion if u cant review on this chapter again**_


	3. Chapter 3

Punk Goes Jock: Vol. 3

Chapter 3

Light flooded into darkness that seemed to have lasted eternity, finally a small amount of light was shared with him. The light blurred and hurt his vision as he slowly opened the portal of light fully. Once he did managed to open one eye the first person he saw was a nurse.

"Good morning Mr. Kirkland, I got the newspaper you asked for." His green eye stared at her before he opened his other eye with a smile.

"It's Cailean please." Cailean sat up and grabbed the rolled up paper while Thomas laid asleep on his lap. The two had comeback later in the day when Thomas felt better and ended up falling asleep. Kiku, Lukas, and Dmitry had returned to school to get started on the list. It was early in the morning the next day since Arthur came in and Alfred was the only one who hadn't left the room since they were allowed in.

"Of course, I'll be going now." With a bow the nurse exited and a grunt came from the other side of the room. Cailean looked over to see a tired Allister sitting up from his odd sleeping positions.

"That the paper lad?" Allister grumbled and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yes, I haven't read it yet." Cailean smiled at his little brother standing up and stretching. Allister's attire and hair were both messier than usual. Allister had worn a collar shirt the day before because of the announcements they had to be present for, that shirt was now unbuttoned except for a middle centred button. His shirt's collar was also spread wide apart, his hand running through his messy bed head, and his once belted blue uniform pants had lost the belt and was unbuttoned.

Cailean hadn't bothered to tell his brother that he looked to indecent, he'd leave that for Alice to do, and unrolled the newspaper with a smile. That smile immediately fell when he saw the news headline.

The picture that reporter had taken was pasted widely across the front page like it belong there, the headlines pissed Cailean off and he chucked the paper to the ground. It was clear as day that you could see the fumes of anger springing out of Cailean.

"What?" Allister walked over, confusingly, and picked up the paper. His eyes widened as he saw the headlines and he could understand everything. It managed to make Allister angry as well, though that's not hard to do.

Headline:  
Eldest Kirkland Gets Turned On By Male Prostitutes

The eldest of the Kirkland sibling, Cailean Kirkland, was caught locking lips with what seems to be a male prostitute outside of a hospital, where his younger brother is being treated. The eldest seems to have forgotten about his brother to get a drive in front of the hospital. Cailean is currently co. owner with his mother in the corporation, Kirkland-O'Hara and apparently using corporation money to buy himself male hookers on the side.

The rest of the paper was crumbled up in Allister's fist as he glared at in hatred.

"Damn reporters."

"Allie, what's wrong?" Dylan asked, sitting up an rubbing his eye.

"I-It's nothing, you have to show the lad before he sees it somewhere else." Allister handed the paper back Cailean and walked over to Dylan, greeting the boy with a pat on the head.

"I guess you're right, I hate this." Cailean stood up careful to keep Thomas' head in his hand. As soon as he laid Thomas' head down he shook the boys shoulder lightly.

"Erm!" Thomas let out an irritated sound and opened his eyes slowly. "What is it love?"

"I have something to show you, I don't want to but I have to show you." Thomas sat up and stretched. Cailean, without notice, picked Thomas up and sat him on his lap, face to face.

"What is it, if you don't want to show me than why are you?"

"So you don't see it some where else and I'm not there to comfort you. It's the bad part of reporters." Cailean handed Thomas the paper and watched as the boys features change from anger to sadness.

"W-What, prostitute." Thomas whispered with his head bowed. Cailean kissed Thomas' head and the boy laid his head in the crook of Cailean's neck.

"Cailean you can complain, you have that lady friend on the reporter team." Dylan said his sleepy state.

"That right, she's the editor now. I can pay her a visit and see what I can do. Thomas you want to stay here."

"Not really." Thomas stood up and pulled Cailean up.

"Alright then lets go." Cailean led the way out as the others awoke from their sleep from the noise.

"What bloody hell happened." Arthur said as he sat up. He was immediately tackled by everyone except Allister and Peter in a group hug.

"ARTIE". Alfred yelled and kissed Arthur's forehead. "THANK GOD YOUR ALRIGHT!"

"WANKERS LET ME GO!" Arthur struggled to get away but ended up giving up.

*HETALIA*

Cailean pulled up to the newspaper printing house, Thomas was passed out in the passengers seat. The blanket in the back sprawled over his mouth and down for warmth. Cailean locked the door after opening it and smiled at the innocent Thomas before him. With a light kiss on Thomas' hand Cailean climbed out of the car and lightly shut the door, careful not to wake his beautiful partner from the needed rest.

Cailean had called Ana, his friend, and asked for a meeting immediately with her. She agreed but he would have to meet at her place of work, which is why Cailean was here. He walked through the doors and immediately was yelled out for answers.

"WHERE'S YOUR PROSTITUTE MR. KIRKLAND!" One guy yelled and got smacked by a girl.

"ALL OF YOU BACK TO WORK, AFTER YOUR STUNT I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU GOOFING AROUND!" She yelled and everyone went back to work. "Sorry about that Cai, come with me to my office." She apologised.

"It's fine Ana and alrighty." Cailean watched Ana leave and followed her with a smile. Her office hadn't been that far away and they managed to make it in seconds. As soon as Ana shut the door to her office she turn with and apologetic face.

"That wasn't the paper they showed me for example. When you right an article the chief has to ok it , Jameson showed me an article about your brothers school festival. He must have given the person who files this trash, I am so sorry and an apology will be in the paper tomorrow, Jameson won't turning anything else in from today on."

"Apologise to Thomas, it hurt him more than me." Cailean's smile dropped and he looked out the window to see Thomas asleep still. His smile returned and he looked back at Ana.

"So…who is he? I'm curious to know who stole the loveless Cailean Kirkland's heart." Ana asked with a clever smile. "Anyone who confessed their love to you in school was rejected with that smile of yours."

"His name is Thomas Johnson, he's a friend of Arthur's from the past in Britain. He visited quite a lot and back then I thought it was brotherly love, but I slowly fell in love with him. We got together over the students break, and someday I'm hoping for more…someday."

"Aw that old, 'Can't Love After I Already Am' trick. Well I'll let you get on your way…hey who are they?" Ana pointed out the window, drawing Cailean's attention as well. That's when he noticed a woman with a microphone and a man with a camera. The both of them were standing by Cailean's car, tapping the window.

"Fuck reporters." Cailean ran out of the room, followed by Ana and out of the building. "HEY GET AWAY FROM THEIR!" Cailean shouted scaring the two people, but the woman became excited.

"Mr. Cailean Kirkland, can we get a interview of you and your rentboy-."

"HE'S NOT A RENTBOY! GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE I CALL THE COPS!"

"Feisty, you can't hide the secret anymore." The woman winked and Ana stepped in between them so Cailean wouldn't punch her.

"This is my family owned business, I suggest you leave." Ana forcibly gave out the option.

"Oh come on Mr. Cailean, a little scoop on your rentbo-."

"HE'S NOT A RENTBOY, HE'S MY BOYFRIEND. STAY AWAY FROM US AND MY FAMILY!" Cailean stomped over to the drivers side of the car and quietly unlocked the door. He climbed into his seat and shut the door before inserting the keys to the correct slot. He turned it and listen to the engine purr, looking one last time at the unconscious boy next to him. Thomas breathed lightly, his chest rising and falling peacefully. Cailean smiled again and pulled away from the curb and to the road ahead.

"You're kind of sexy when you're mad." Thomas said getting Cailean's attention.

"You were awake?"

"Only when that bitch interrupted my sleep by tapping on the window." Thomas shifted in his seat as Cailean came across the red light. "Say something in your native tongue."

"Irish." Cailean asked questionably.

"Yes, I've never heard your native tongue," Thomas leaned over and kissed Thomas' cheek, his hand messaging the inside of Cailean's thigh. "Say something…please." By now their car had started moving again and they were a not far in distance from the house.

"F-Fine," Cailean gasped at the way Thomas massaging his thigh. He stopped his hitched breathing as they pulled into the driveway. "Is breá liom tú, Thomas. Bí ar mo fiancé." Cailean climbed out of the car, followed by Thomas.

"What does it mean." Thomas chased after a surprisingly fast Cailean, he ran into the house and disappeared from Thomas' sight. Thomas ran inside the mansion and Cailean stood dead center of the room.

"Come here." Thomas did as told and walked over to Cailean, who's hand was being held out. Thomas held out his left hand and Cailean grabbed it. "It means I love you Thomas, Be my Fiancé."

"W-What does that mean." Thomas asked, blushing immediately.

"I'm asking you," Cailean pulled something out of his pocket, slid it on Thomas' finger, and went down on one knee. "Will you marry me Tommy."

"Uh…Cai-" Thomas was speechless and staring surprised at Cailean below him.

"You don't have to answer yet, it is sudden and we haven't been in a relationship that long. I just know though that your my special person, I'll give you sometime to think." Cailean stood up and, slowly, Thomas wrapped his arms around Cailean's neck. He pulled himself up to Cailean and kissed his warm lips.

"I don't need any time love, none at all." Thomas seductively said and Cailean had to kiss him again. Thomas grabbed Cailean between the legs and he twitched.

"Not here, upstairs." Cailean picked up Thomas and carried him up to their room.

Back at the hospital Arthur managed to get everyone but Alfred off his body. Alfred was hugging Arthur and yelling about how Arthur collapsed and how he was frightened.

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO DIE, I SAW BLOOD RUNNING DOWN YOUR FACE AND IT FREAKED ME OUT!" Alfred wiggled in Arthur's arms that were wrapped around him.

"I fine, the bloody hell are you crying."

"N-No." Alfred mumbled and hid his face in Arthur's chest.

"Poor things hasn't left once or eaten since you collapsed." Eily said from the side of the bed, Alice next to her. Dylan and Allister had left to call Cailean and notify him that Arthur was awake.

"You must have must have been really worried to not have eaten." Arthur now pet Alfred's head.

"I was, doc says you have to stay here a while. Don't worry about the festival though, Thomas, Kiku, Lukas, and Dmitry are planning the festival."

"Looking forward to death metal, courteously of Lukas."

"Um…yah?" Alfred cuddled into Arthur even more as Allister and Dylan walked in.

"Cai will be back later, he's taking a nap now." Allister said messing up his hair from his tired state. "I think I'll do that also."

"He's been stressed a lot lately, I hope he's ok." Alice finally said.

"It's the cake eater, of course he'll be ok. I'm worried about Tom." Dylan said from behind his brother/husband.

"Why happened to Thomas?" Arthur asked protectively.

"This." Alice handed Arthur the crumpled up paper and in seconds it was torn. "Cailean left with Thomas to straighten the mess up with Cai's friend."

"When did brother say he would be back?" Peter asked.

*HETALIA*

"Comfy?" Cailean asked looking up at Thomas, who was sitting on Cailean's bare stomach. The only thing covering him from the waist down was the bedspread. Thomas wore only a black dress shirt of Cailean's.

"Very, are you?"

"Yes, do you want me to go make lunch or something?" Cailean's smiled as he slid his hands up Thomas' shirt.

"No, I'm not really hungry love."

"Then do you want to go visit Arthur or maybe stay in bed the rest of the day?"

"I don't know, maybe-."

"TOO LATE!" Cailean flipped over and pinned Thomas to the bed.

"I see." Thomas smiled and slid farther down the bed.

**REVIEW AND SORRY NO DECISION YET ON M RATED**


	4. Chapter 4

Punk Goes Jock: Vol. 3

Chapter 4

Arthur sat up in the hospital bed alone, reading a book his mother brought him. He was waiting for Alfred to visit, it was almost time for him to be here with his friends as well. It had been a day since he found out Cailean had proposed to Thomas and Arthur couldn't be any happier. He had been texting everyone during classes and now he waited for it to turn five o'clock so he could finally have someone to talk to, face to face.

The door creaking and sliding open interrupted Arthur's happy train of thought. Arthur turned to see who it was and instantly knew the man in the white lab coat. Doctor Kasem Chao, Arthur's doctor, walked in with smirk. Kasem was actually a familiar face Arthur knew, Kasem is Yao's older cousin an took on medical school as soon as he graduated. Even though he hasn't needed to work, he still did and was glad to help Arthur for Kiku and his other relatives. Every time Kasem walked in he wore a smile, as to not worry Arthur if there was a problem.

"Hello Arthur Kirkland, how are you today?" The first words Arthur had heard all day, besides his own.

"I'm fine Kasem, Arthur please." Arthur smile and sat up straight as Kasem walked towards the closed curtains, having every intention to open them and let light in. When he reached them he grabbed them and spread them apart slowly so it wouldn't hurt Arthur's eye. The light could flood into Arthur's eye and shoot pain into the other, which would alter the outcome of his vision. Arthur closed his eye as soon as the light hit it and he slowly opened it back. By then Kasem was next to Arthur with a tray to clean the wound.

"How's your eye been feeling." The Asian doctor asked as he reached for the start of the wrap around Arthur's eye.

"Much better," Kasem grabbed the wrap tail and began to unwrap it, Arthur thinking. "Can I go out and go through town for a bit today?"

"I don't think it smart idea," The man said with his best English words he could say. "You could get stressed and your heart will pump swiftly again, your eye might bleed again." Kasem finished unwrapping the bandages and took the gauge off Arthur's wounded eye.

"I just want to go visit my friends at school, classes have been over and I've been bored. I am not weak and everyone would be happy to see me up and moving. My mother and siblings are there as well as my brothers fiancé. I'm the only one sitting out."

"I understand, open your eye and close the other," Kasem picked up an otoscope from its holder on the wall and turned it on. Arthur carefully opened his wounded eye and immediately the light was shone into it. Kasem held up one finger and moved it side to side. Arthur followed his finger, well what Arthur thought was his finger, it looked like a small blurry item. His vision seemed to be better than last time Kasem checked his vision.

"I don't think it a great idea for me to let you go alone, if someone with you then it would be fine. Close both eyes." Kasem explained as he grabbed a gauge and poured rubbing alcohol on. Arthur was about to close his eye when a certain loud teen walked through the door.

"Sorry I'm late Art-oh." Alfred stopped in the doorway when he saw Arthur and Kasem. Alfred studied the scene to understand and his eyes landed on Arthur's injured eye. The eye had gotten better but it was still too gruesome. They had taken out the stitches a few weeks ago but the gash was still noticeable. The gash had started managed to start healing some how, the lid had been pulled down and shot with something to help it stay in its natural place. Even with this much progress it still made people's stomachs to flip, which happened to Alfred. Alfred kneeled next to the trashcan, a couple feet away from Arthur, and emptied his stomach contents. A few seconds after had seen his lunch for a second time he walked over to Arthur, a disgusting taste in his mouth. Kasem had prepared a glass of water for Alfred and handed it to the boy.

"Feel better?" Kasem asked.

"Y-Yah, thanks dude. How are you Art." Alfred asked and wiped his face with his hoodie sleeve.

"Fine." Arthur looked directly into Alfred's eye, a disappointment blazed in the emerald green prisons.

"Sorry Art, I just couldn't handle it."

"I shall clean the wounds, no infection okay." Kasem said and added a little more rubbing alcohol on the wipe, Arthur shut his eyes.

"Alright."

"This might sting badly." Kasem pressed the gauge above the wound and slowly dragged it over the wound, causing Arthur to his in pain. Arthur cringed in pain and gripped the bed sheets, he still wasn't use to cleaning the wound.

Alfred felt guilty about throwing up at the sight of his boyfriends eye but he couldn't help that he did. Once he saw Arthur cringe he was at his side at once, holding Arthur's hand. The punk gripped tightly the Americans hand and hissed. Kasem hurried as much as he could but it spared Arthur no pain. Finally after what seemed like hours Kasem was done and he placed a gauge over the eye. He then continued to grab the bandages and wrapped them tightly around Arthur's patched eye.

"Alright, be back by seven." Kasem grabbed the tray and pushed it out of the room.

"What does he mean be back by seven?"

"Kasem is allowing me to go to see everyone. Your are escorting me there love." Arthur held his arm straight forward and waited for Alfred to help him. It took Alfred a minute to register what Arthur wanted and instantly grabbed the punks arms. He helped Arthur stand up and stretch his legs before retrieving Arthur's clothes from the shelf. He laid the clothes on the chair next to the night stand and looked at the boy stretching.

"Do you need help getting dressed?"

"You just want to see me naked."

"N-NO I DON'T, I MEAN NOT THAT I WOULDN'T WANT TO SINCE YOUR BODY'S PERFECT! I'M NO PERVERT ALRIGHT, I'll wait in the hall." Alfred lowered his head, hiding his flushed cheeks, in defeat and made his way toward the room door. Arthur couldn't help but smile at how cute Alfred was and reached out to grab the younger boys arm.

"I was joking love, pass me my boxers and close the curtain." Alfred swiftly swiped the British print boxers Eily had left, for Arthur's trip home, and shoved them into Arthur's hands. "Love can you help me, my backs stiff from that hard ass bed."

"Of course." Alfred took the underwear back and bent down to Arthur's feet. Arthur lean on Alfred's back and sighed, this was going to feel weird for both of them. "Left leg." Alfred wrapped his hand around Arthur's left ankle and, with some help, he guided the foot into the left leg hole. Alfred had to turn now so he could get the other leg into the right leg hole and his position ended up with his face toward Arthur's crotch. Alfred was incredibly red in the face and frozen, until the punk lean on him and pushed him coward even more. Alfred was happy Arthur still had his hospital gown on and quickly guided the right leg into the boxers and pulled them up.

Alfred stood straight and popped his back before grabbing Arthur's skinny jeans, which were uncomfortable with the boxes he was wearing. Alfred repeated his acts again, guiding Arthur's legs into the correct leg holes. "Art, wrap your arms around my neck." Alfred smiled up at the punk who nodded and wrapped his arms around Alfred's neck. "Alright, on three. One…Two…Three." Alfred lifted Arthur up, along with the pants, and sat him back down so his feet were on the ground. Arthur button his own pants to spare Alfred even more embarrassment and Alfred grabbed the Sex Pistol T-shirt. Arthur smiled and lifted his arms high. Alfred match each arm up with the correct arm hole and pulled the shirt over Arthur's head. As soon as the shirt was down Arthur's lips were assaulted by Alfred's. Arthur smile against Alfred's lips and ,even though it was short, Alfred made the most of it. When Alfred finally withdrew is lips it was because he and Arthur were running out of breath.

"Alright…jacket." Alfred bent over and grabbed the jacket that had ended up on the floor when Alfred had grabbed the boxers. The jacket was made of leather, imported from Italy, and was pure black. The last thing sitting on the chair was a scarf Alfred had learn to make from Eily and his mother, a present for Arthur. Alfred wrapped it successfully around the Brits neck and caught another kiss. Arthur sat down on the bed and let Alfred put his boots on. These boots looked a little feminine and almost reached Arthur's knee. Alfred slid them on Arthur's feet and tied them up.

"Let's go love." Arthur grabbed Alfred's hand and let him lead him. Alfred pulled Arthur outside and to his truck. By now Arthur worked out his stiff muscles and happily climbed in the truck. Alfred joined him and both of them shut their doors.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did, but shoot." Alfred chuckled at his own remark and put the key in the keyhole, then turned the truck on.

"Twit, anyway…um," Arthur was flush and found himself not able to form a sentence.

"Hm?" Alfred turned as the engine purred in the background, blocking Arthur's whispers.

"It's sort of not my business but…um…can you tell me who your-r past p-partners were, I'm curious." Arthur's face was a brand new shade of red and Alfred's stung with curiosity.

"It's fine Art, lets see. I hooked up with Lizzy, Katyusha, Florinda, I gave my virginity to some girl from Monaco."

"As long as I'm your first male I'm fine."

"You'll be my only." Alfred smiled and turned towards the street ahead. He drove off toward the school carefully and stared at Arthur at times. He noticed the difference of Arthur's style from his hair and face. Since Arthur couldn't dye his hair, from the chemical, so his roots were growing in blonde. The foundation was not allowed to touch Arthur face because it could get into the gash. "Hey Art." Alfred whispered and Arthur turned with a small smile.

"What?"

"I like you without the make up and hair dye, your cute." Arthur blushed a tomato red and he gave Alfred a small shove as the pulled into the school parking lot. A white tent, over a hundred feet tall, was in the back school field and covered in snow.

"Wow!" Arthur exclaimed as he and Alfred climbed out of the truck.

"It's to block out snow while we work, COME ON!" Alfred met Arthur at the hood of the car and grabbed Arthur's wrist. He proceeded to pull Arthur into a run toward the tent. Arthur was trying to keep up and not fall on the sharp rocks and gravel beneath him. When they reached the tent entrance Alfred gave Arthur a minute to catch his breath before entering the tent. When Arthur was breathing regularly again Alfred led him into the giant white tent.

Arthur was amazed at how many different attractions were being built. Worker from rent amusement were constructing the rides near the forest, students telling them where the rides were to be placed. A group of people sat at a table to concentrated on the paper in front of them to notice the people that just walked in. Arthur decided it would be a fun idea, so he went outside and picked up a pile of snow in his hand. He walked back into the tent rolling it into a ball and stopped next to Alfred.

"What are you doing with that?" Alfred asked, Arthur turned with a smile.

"This." Arthur chucked the snowball and hit a certain red head in the back of the head. Arthur snickered as Allister turned with a pissed off face toward him.

"WHO THE HE-!" Allister looked around until he spotted Arthur snickering. "Arthur." Alfred and Arthur walked over to the people at the table, now staring at the duo.

"Why are you out of the hospital?" Alice asked, running over to her older twin.

"Kasem said I have to be back by seven, so I came to visit." Arthur small smile turned up even more and he crossed his arms.

"Your going to get sick." Eily ran over to her son and check his forehead to make sure he didn't already have a fever.

"I'll be fine mum." Arthur carefully pulled her hand away and walked to the table itself. "What are you lot planning?" Arthur grabbed the paper before anyone could act and read their plans. "What's the time these will be taking place during Thomas?" Arthur looked up curiously at the boy sitting on Cailean's lap.

Cailean and Thomas had realised they hadn't visited Arthur after he woke up, they were planning to go after the closed up shop. Thomas leaned back uncomfortably into Cailean's chest, all of a sudden he felt the attention on him.

"The times have yet to be set up as we plan events, though we are having a hard time thinking of ideas." Thomas was as far as he could go back and warm arms incased him around his waist.

"Why not have sports, since the american football games had an enormous crowd. God know why people like watching young adults get brain damage."

"I wouldn't mind playing one last game." Allister spoke up again.

"WE CAN HAVE OUR TYPE OF FOOTBALL AS WELL, I'M GAMED!" Dylan jumped up from his chair and Cailean thought.

"I do miss basketball, and Thomas can watch me win." Cailean smiled and hid his face in Thomas' soft, blue hair.

"Hockey too, Matt loves hockey." Alfred brought up and just as his name was said, Matthew appeared with his sister and boyfriend.

"Hockey?" Matthew smiled brightly as Amelia looked through the crowd.

"Yes, or the festival." Thomas answered as Cailean kissed his shoulder.

"Oh…ARTHUR!" Amelia yelled and ran over to Arthur, engulfing him in a hug on impact. "HOW ARE YOU! I'M SORRY I DIDN'T VISIT! WHY ARE YOU HERE!" Arthur peeled the clinging girl off of him and smiled at her.

"I'm fine Amelia, it's alright if you couldn't make it to visit me. As of being here I'm visiting all of you." Arthur explained, Amelia's eyes glowed with appreciation and she hugged Arthur again.

"It's nice to see you again." No one could tell why Amelia was being so closer to Arthur, but the moment was interrupted by a certain goth.

"Arthur your here," Dmitry said from his place under the table. "I need your help finding the dark one, he's wondered away again." He stood up and stretched as he looked around.

"Dmitry love, the dark ones not real." Alice patted her boyfriend on the shoulder and Dmitry rolled his eye. He went back to looking for the dark one. "Dm." She spoke and Arthur gave a loud whistle earning enough attention. He whistled two more times and looked up at the rafters.

"Art." Alfred said rather worried. Suddenly something flew onto Arthur's shoulder and screech.

A bat landed on Arthur's shoulder and nudged him against the face. Arthur smiled as the bat did this and Dmitry took the chance to grab it.

"Dark one, why must you take off every time I take you outside?" The bat screech and hide in Dmitry's hoodie.

"That's the dark one you've been chasing for a year." Alfred asked a bit paler than usual.

"Who else would I be looking for?" The bat continued nudging Dmitry's face. "I know it's cold out."

"He looks cold." Arthur said and picked up the bat in his hands. "And it's not night time yet." He cupped the bat in his hand so it would warm up.

"It's kind of cute." Alice said, petting Dark One's head. It screeched and nudge against her finger.

"Aw, he's cute." Alice picked it up out of Arthur's hands and she held it against her face. The bat was fluffy even though it looked bony.

"Is it like a vampire bat?" Amelia asked, still connected to Arthur, but stared at the cute creature.

"It's a fruit bat, I hate vampires." Dmitry said shocking the others, except for Arthur.

"Why?" Amelia pouted, petting the bat, now knowing it wouldn't bite her.

"That Elizaveta bitch, her family came over to visit my family when I was a child. She started calling my the vampire kid because my canine teeth are sharper and I complained about them stabbing mouth."

"You shouldn't have complained vamp." Elizaveta said, overhearing the conversation as she walked by.

"At least I didn't think I was of the opposite gender. Didn't you think a penis would grow as you age?" All of a sudden a frying pan hit Dmitry in the head and he fell straight to the ground. The Hungarian walked away with a face covering blush and said frying pan in hand.

"Fucking vampire." Alice went down on her knees and immediately tried to wake Dmitry up. Amelia held the dark one in her hand as people started to gather.

"Is he alright?" Cailean asked as Alice put her ear to his backs.

"He's breathing, Lizzy whacked him hard."

"Bi-tch." The Romanian spit out, trying to push himself up.

**I WILL DO ANOTHER PUNK STORY AFTER THIS I GOT 3 IDEAS POLL IS UP IT WILL REMAIN UP TILL JGP IS DONE SO PLEASE VOTE 1 OPTION OR AT THE END IF UR A GUEST COMMENT ON THE FINAL CHAPTER. DURING THE JGP SERIES I WILL BE STARTING A NEW SERIES SO UPDATES MIGHT BE FARTHER AWAY THAN USUAL**

**HERE IS DESCRIPTIONS**

**My Punk Roommate**

_This idea is about Arthur's new life in american college. His mother force him to go so he could break free from his isolation. After an accidental almost hanging Alfred, his roommate, keeps Arthur on a leash. The next day Alfred sees him Arthur's dressed up like a punk and a whole knew love story starts_

**What the Punk Kind of Band Is This**

_Alfred stumbles across end a band on a rainy night and ends up spending the night in jail with the singer, Arthur soon they start bonding_  
_Other members: Kiku, Lukas, and Dmitri_

**Corpse Love**

_He met the punk, in a graveyard. He found him kicking gravestones and yelling. He found the punk beaten and drugged out of reality. He found him nude and angry. He found him and took him home._

_Boy was that the change in fate_


	5. Chapter 5

Punk Goes Jock: Vol. 3

Chapter 5

After a good half an hour, Dmitry woke up and rested on a bed in the nurses office. He had a wet cloth on his head and saw blurred figures walking about. He let a moan escape his lips as he tried to sit up, only to be forced back down by one of the many figures.

"Dm, you alright?" Lukas voice rang in Dmitry's ears, then the figure cleared up. Lukas was holding down the goth, a worried, even if you couldn't tell, look on his face.

"I'm going to kill…Hungarian bitch." Dmitry tried again and again to sit up, but Lukas kept pushing him down.

"Calm down, lay down." Kiku ran over to Lukas and helped him with Dmitry, the stubborn goth trying to fight. Finally Dmitry laid back down, a glare and tint on his cheeks. "More importantly, why didn't you tell us you were sick? You came out in the cold with a fever, are you crazy?" Lukas was scolding the Romanian glaring back at him. Though it only looked like a small scold, it was much more.

"I don't have to tell you anything, you are not my parents." Dmitry sat back up, his vision spinning.

"You have never tord us anything Dmitry, why do we rearry know about you?" Kiku asked his friend.

"I'm not obliged t-to do any of that, it's really cold." Dmitry shivered, a hand raising up to his forehead.

"Guys stop stressing him, if your press him then his cold might turn to worse." Arthur explained and everyone stopped any noise they were making. "Dm lay back down, I'll get you and ice pack. We'll see if we can knock that fever down." Dmitry laid back down, covering up as much as he could.

"Your sick again Vlad." A new accent said, get Dmitry riled up. Dmitry looked up at the others and saw no one.

'Ugh…fever hallucinations.' Dmitry closed his eyes, drifting into dreamland.

'"ALEKSANDER!" A brightly red colored child version of Dmitry yelled. He was sitting on a hill when a green jacket fell on his head.

"What are you doing, sitting alone a hill by yourself?" A boy in a green asked, slapping Dmitry's head with a stick.

"Thinking."

"About…?" The boy asked, flopping down next to Dmitry.

"The rain." Dmitry looked up at the sky, the water falling on his face. The jacket remained on his head as the Romanian's deep red eyes stared up. The other male looked up as well, the stick still laying on Dmitry's shoulder.

"Your going to catch a cold you know, it's good to get inside. I'm going to go greet guest, bye." The older boy jumped up, turning immediately running toward the mansion door. The mansion was of ancient Transylvania design, with stain glass windows, and a pure black paint on the walls. As the much older male ran away Dmitry sulked. He turned to the other leaving him, that's what alerted him that he still had his jacket. As fast as he could Dmitry grabbed the jacket, stood up, and with a swift turn he met the back of the other. The Romanian pulled the jacket off of his head and called out.

"ALEXSANDER YOUR JA-AH!" The muddy ground tripped Dmitry and he fell, rolling down the hill of dead flowers and broken tree limbs. Aleksander turned around at a normal pace, lucky he saw the Romanian fall. After hearing some grunts and thuds he summoned enough strength to move. Aleks ran toward his fallen friends once spot and peered over the edge.

"Ah…HOLD ON DMITRY!" Aleks yelled, climbing over the edge to slide down. He glided down on his feet, slowly, and reached the younger boy. When he reached Dmitry he tried waking the unconscious boy up, by smacking him with his trust stick. "Dmitry…wake up, I know your breathing. DMITRY!"

"Mmm." Dmitry groaned, slowly moving his head and opening his crimson shaded eyes.

"Good, you took a steep fall. Are you hurt anywhere?" Aleks laid Dmitry's head on his knees and checked the boy below him.

"M-My ankle…rolled, it hurt horribly." Aleks carefully, but quickly pulled up Dmitry's pant leg up.

"It's black and blue and swollen, I think you broke it." Aleksander folded his jacket into some kind of wrap, then searched for two flat objects. Nearby he saw a pile of split, wet bark hanging off of a tree. Alexsander reached over and grabbed the the first two pieces he could reach.

"It hurts, it…hurts." Dmitry complained, tears sliding from the corner of his eyes.

"Stop complaining, doctor Aleksander will make it feel better." Aleksander said, winking at Dmitry as he carefully lift the Romania's leg. Dmitry hissed, but made no effort to stop him. Aleks lowered Dmitry's leg onto the wrapped up jacket and laid it flat. He place the boards on both sides of Dmitry's leg, and grabbed the jacket underneath. Aleksander wrapped it around the earth made splint until it wouldn't wrap anymore. Once it reach it's end point Aleks double knotted it and made sure it was tight. "Alright, now up." He said and threw Dmitry on his back, carrying him inside to the party and too his room'.

Dmitry opened his eyes with a struggle, the fever still warming his cheeks. His breath rebounded off of something attached to an object on his forehead. He reached a hand up and grabbed the arm of the object.

"Dm, you are awake." Arthur said, the light shining around him from above. Dmitry looked around, curious, to see where he was currently located. It came back to him and so did the fever. His arm fell from Arthur's wrist and tried to breath through the heat. "Your fever hasn't gotten better, we're take you to the hospital."

"W-Wha…." Dmitry tried to say, but the fever won and he shut up.

"You were suddenry stricken with this terribre cord, we hope you feer better." Kiku patted Dmitry's hand.

"Your guardian has been alerted that your going to the hospital love, he will meet you there." Eily popped over to the nurse cot.

"Wh-What g-g-guardian?" Dmitry managed to get out.

"He said he was your brother." Alice said.

"I-I don't have a broth-ther, not i-in Ame-me-meri-CAH!" Dmitry broke out in a fit of coughing, which didn't stop afterwards. He was force to shoot up and cough roughly, his friends patting his back.

"Well, who ever he is, is meeting us at the hospital. Let me help you up." Alfred offered, Dmitry backing away from the jock.

"N-No…D-DON'T T-TOUCH-CHA!" Dmitry yelled, he started removing his hoodie and jacket from his body. "IT'S TOO…HOT!" He yelled, throwing his over layers on the ground.

"Dm, you have a fever. Let Alfred take you to the hospital, we can share a room." Arthur said, picking the clothes up off the floor.

"Yes Vlad, listen to the British boy." The accent hit the sky again, this time everyone in the room looked toward the door. No one had hear it creak open, nor had they known this boy. "Another fever I see," He walked toward the cot, a bounce in his steps, and his hands behind his back. It stayed quiet as the boy made his way, then stopped beside the nurses cot. That is when a stick lightly tapped Dmitry on the head. "Smack."

"Eh, what the bloody hell?" Alice stared, everyone confused.

"Oh." Over and over he was tapped on the head with the stick, till he looked over at the smiling man.

"You need some good old fashion Bulgarian soup." The man smiled.

"Who the bloody hell are you." Alice demanded, getting closer to Dmitry.

"H-Hey I know you, am I dreaming?" Dmitry asked, swaying a bit.

"Nope, who am I then Vlad?" The man smiled.

"Aleks, why are you in America?"

"Your brother brought me to visit, I haven't seen you since the day before you left. You finally went through puberty, ha ha. So I came to visit you Vlad, what's with the black hair and clothing?"

"My hairs been black since before I left, of course you hung out with bitch Elizaveta."

"Don't stain your hair, strawberry blond is cute on you. Oh…that reminds me I have a gift for you, close your eyes."

"Is it the stick?" Dmitry asked, but shut his eyes. He felt something slid on his head so he whipped open his eyes. There was a mirror in front of him and a small hat on his head. It was black and red, had a little jewel on the front, and a two color ribbon of red and yellow. "Oh," Dmitry smiled widely, which shocked his friends since it wasn't the usual dull boy. "My hat, do you have my jacket?"

"Your brother has it, if we hurry then we can get there before it turns seven." Aleks picked up Dmitry bridal style with a bright smile.

"OH SHIT, I HAVE TO BE BACK BY SEVEN! Mind if I grab a ride?"

"I was hoping one of you could give us a ride. Ion, Vlad's brother, dropped me off."

"My car has enough room," Cailean spoke up. "I can take all of you."

"In your sports car?" Alfred asked.

"No, I traded that in for the family SUV. I had to take the dark brothers to the hospital to visit Arthur after work. Lets go." Cailean grabbed Thomas' hand and led him out, followed by Aleksander carrying the fever induced Romanian, Arthur, and Kiku.

Kiku noticed Lukas staying behind and turned to chat with him.

"Are you not coming with us, Lukas-san?"

"I'm going to stay and get things sorted out, I'll be there later." Lukas waved a good-bye to his friends and watched them leave.

"Alfred, you're staying behind." Matthew pointed out the jock staying behind.

"I actually have to go do something, I'll see you guys later at the hospital." Alfred smiled his famous hero smile, before he bolted out of the nurses office and into the freezing hallway. He went the opposite way than the other group and hurried to his truck outside.

Cailean led the others to the blue SUV and the filed into the vehicle. Cailean sat in the drivers seat, next to him was Thomas in the passenger seat. Behind Thomas was Kiku, and next to Kiku was Arthur. Behind Arthur was an empty seat, Dmitry seated in the middle of the back seats. Aleksander sat on the goths right, behind Kiku, and took care of him. Since he had removed his hoodie, Dmitry was getting colder and Aleks shared his jacket as a blanket.

"Buckle up." Cailean ordered cheerfully as soon as everyone was in the large vehicle. As soon as everyone was buckled up Cailean drove off. They chatted for a range of five minutes about Dmitry, the festival, even Cailean and Thomas' engagement. They currently laid at an intersection, waiting for the red light to turn green. Cailean was roughing up Thomas' hair, Kiku was talking to Arthur about the accomplishments so far with the festival, Aleks was just watching Dmitry struggle with his fever. He was upset that he couldn't do anything to help, then the light turned green and Cailean stopped messing around. He drove forward and shot a few looks at Thomas, who shot pouts and glares.

'Damn it, he's to handsome to ignore.' Thomas thought and looked at Cailean with a small smile. He received one back, but in that small moment in the intersection something hit Thomas's side. A car crashed into the right side of the SUV while running a red light and sent them into the other lane. A car from the opposite side smashed into the left side, pushing the car into the stoplight pole. The screeching of tires and breaks, the sound of horns and yells were filling the air as people deserted their vehicles to check on the three cars.

DUNDUNDUN~

The other day I got a really rude review on father problems, how my grammar made this person angry. You've all read it, I hope or I'll have to ask why your skipping around, YOU WON'T UNDERSTAND SO MAY I REDIRECT YOU.

Anyway I don't have time to fix that, I have two papers due Monday, I have nothing done on either. You guys deserve this because of my pawesome followers. My grammars improved and please if I messed up chapters by putting the wrong one, DON'T JUST TELL ME I MESSED UP TELL ME WHAT CHAPTER PLEASE.

Anyway Christmas break coming up, going to beg my Mom for cosplay wig for next year, can't wait first con.

Please review and you'll see the next chapter will be up at the end of the week.


	6. Chapter 6

Punk Goes Jock: Vol. 3

Chapter 6

**VERY IMPORTANT POLL FOR YOU GUYS**

poll/polls_tab_ ?pollid=333067

* * *

"Hrm." Cailean moaned as his eyes struggled to open. A bright like shone through his eyelids, forcing him awake. 'Am I…dead, where's Thomas…and Arthur?' Cailean opened his eye open and looked around, waiting for his vision to adjust to the light. His view fell to the side at a blurry figure, then his vision cleared up. Laying next to him was Thomas, bruised up and bleeding from the right side of his head. "AH." Cailean moved the best he could and managed to reach to Thomas. He checked the Brit for a pulse, luckily finding one…then Cailean remembered the rest of his guest.

His head turned to the back of the SUV, where his brother and his friends were unconscious. Kiku looked the worst, almost as bad as Thomas, since it hit the both of them head on. Cailean patted Thomas' cheek lightly, trying to wake him. Thomas mumbled in his state, words no one understood. Cailean called to the back area to check the statues of the others. Arthur's bandages were off, and he started to come to.

"Erm." Cailean called to Arthur.

"Arthur…Arthur wake up." Cailean spoke as loud as he could to his brother but failed to get the boy to open his eyes. As the eldest Cailean took the responsibility of making sure they survived. He looked around his area and grabbed his, broken, phone off the floor. He dialled the first number number on his phone, which happened to be Dylan.

*HETALIA*

Dylan sat with his brother, sister, mother, and Lukas looking at the planning sheets, at the table in the tent. Suddenly his phone vibrated in his side pocket and swiftly pulling it out. He was puzzled when he saw Cailean's number, he knew his brother never texted and drove let alone call. Either way he still picked it up with a hearty smile.

"Hey Cai, what's up?" Everyone at the table were to busy to notice Dylan and Cailean's chat.

"D-Dylan…we were in-n a crash, no ones waking up."

"Are you alright, do you need me too call an ambulance?" The panic in Dylan's voice alerted them that something horrible happened.

"I-I think someone else did, I hear sirens."

"Here I'll put you on speaker phone, can you tell us what happened?" Dylan laid the phone down and pressed the speaker button.

"I-it happened so f-fast, all I remember was getting hit in the side."

"Cailean are you alright, how is everyone else?" Eily asked, grabbing Peter's arm as he ran past, chasing his friends Wy and Ravis.

"I'm fine…no one else is awake, the car crashed on Thomas' and Kiku's side. The both of them are cut up pretty bad, the glass shattered and everything."

"Lad you don't sound fine." Allister said, leaning over the table.

"I-I do-don." Cailean began to slur his words, then Dylan's phone died.

"DAMN PHONE!" Dylan yelled, getting a warm embrace around him from his husband.

"P-Peter dear, go get Yao and his siblings." Alice pushed her brother a bit and he ran to the back of the tent.

"Turn on the TV." Lukas demanded and Alice grabbed the remote. She pressed the on button for the portable TV, and flipped through till she got to the news station.

"ALICE WHAT HAPPENED!" Amelia yelled, running over with Matthew, Peter, and the Asian's.

"Shuu, turn that up." Dylan waved to silence the people that just arrived. Alice turned the volume up as loud as she could and everyone fell silent.

"A crash on Line (Len) street has left three vehicles in a mess across the intersection. A vehicle sped through a red light and smashed into the blue SUV, the SUV was then pushed into the lane beside its own. Another car clashed into it, pushing the vehicle into the light post." The news woman stood on the side walk, back to the accident.

"So far only the two vehicles that collided with the SUV have been taken to the hospital. The people in the SUV are possibly harmed the worst, as they took the most collision…oh." A screeching sound came from behind the reporter from the jaws of life's being used. They had six men using the jaws on each piece of metal connecting the roof to the vehicles. The horrible sound managed to wake the car inhabitants from their distance rest.

"Urg." Thomas and Kiku let out as they tried to move.

"W-What the bloody hell." Arthur muttered, looking around.

"C-Car accident…I think." Aleksander said, climbing off of the fevered goth.

"C-Cailean…wake up." Thomas reached a hand over to shake his fiancé, that's when he saw the poll. A piece of the poll had broken off and crash through the car, making its home in Cailean's stomach. "C-Cai-." The roof was off, Thomas was immediately put in a neck brace along with the others.

"Are you alright sir, can you speak?" The paramedic asked and Thomas' hand laid on Cailean's shoulder.

"I-Is he-e d-dead." Thomas was ready to weep as the paramedics dragged him and his friends away from the car. They were strapped to orange boards and carried out of the site. Thomas couldn't keep his eyes straight, trying to force himself awake…in the end he left to tiredness

"Sir, please stay awake, sir you might have a concussion." The paramedics lifted the boys into separate ambulances, the female reporter running over to them.

"Excuse me, can you answer a few questions?" She asked as the paramedic tried to get into the ambulance.

"W-We don't have time."

"But are those not a pair of Kirkland brothers, are those in fact not children of company owners?"

"No comment, get out of here." The paramedic climbed into the ambulance and shut the door in the reporters face before taking off, blaring the siren.

A group of paramedics and even doctors were trying to get Cailean out of the car, the reporter was kicked out by the police.

The group of people were paler than pale, even crying. Without saying a word, they grabbed their car keys and took off to their cars.

*HETALIA*

The hospital was mayhem, patients coming in from the car accident and their families. Yao one of the craziest, he ran up to the registration and into the female nurses face.

"KIKU HONDA ARU! WHERE'S ID MY BROTHER?" The woman took a few seconds to adjust before checking the chart.

"They were brought in a few minutes ago, they are being treated as we speak. You should sit down sir, you look ready to faint."

"HOW LONG DO WE HAVE TO WAIT." Yao hit the counter harder than before in anger.

"An hour or two, sir please go sit down, I think your going to have a panic attack." The nurse reached a hand out to Yao, but Eily switched him places.

"What are the statues of the others in the vehicles?" Eily asked so nicely, the nurse felt guilty. The nurse picked up her clipboard again and typed something into the computer.

"Um the two on the right side had a good hit, a couple of broken bones in the crash. They seem in excellent," Eily sighed in relief. "Except for the driver." The Kirkland's blood ran out of their faces, Eily swallowed her panic and asked the big questions.

"What happened to Cailean?"

"His paperwork says that a steel bar of the car was lounged into his stomach, he's in surgery having it removed. Mam, are you alright now?" Eily fell to the ground in a weeping mess, Allister was the only one able to hold his tears back.

He decided to pull out his cell phone and dialled a number he stole from Arthur. It rang for a bit and Allister looked ready to chock someone.

*HETALIA*

"Sir what size?" An old man said, Alfred looked around at the other merchandise.

"A nine, maybe a ten." Alfred looked back at the man and then felt his pocket vibrate. He dug into his pocket and grabbed his phone, unknown number, so he answered it.

"Hello, hero here."

"Jackass, get your ass down to the hospital. There was an accident, they're all hurt and Cailean's injured pretty bad."

"I'll be right over," Alfred hung up and ran toward the door.

"SIR!" The old man yelled.

"I'LL BE BACK FRIDAY!" With a nod from the man, Alfred bolted out of the store.

*HETALIA*

A few days later and everyone was sitting in a giant hospital room, it was as big as four rooms together. They had, by request, put everyone in the same room together an a bench by every bed. Over the course of time Cailean was the only one not awake. Thomas had gotten by with no broken limbs as did Kiku and Arthur. Aleksander broke his arm protecting Dmitry, who sprained his ankle.

Thomas was currently sitting next to Cailean, holding his own hand around Cailean's. The rest of the Kirkland brothers sat on the other side of the bed, watching Thomas. Thomas was breaking down, he was covered in injuries, and he was about to scream in pain without Cailean there.

"What did the doctor say his chances were?" Thomas finally asked the brothers, they looked to the side.

"60 to 40." Allister muttered and squeezed Cailean's hand. He didn't even hide his tears anymore, the only person who loved him wasn't in gods favor at the moment.

Dylan couldn't take anymore, he stood up and walked over to Thomas. He sat down and they had a staring contest for a brief moment. Dylan opened his arm and in another brief second, Thomas was curled up in Dylan's lap.

"Dylan." Allister raised an eyebrow, ending up in front of the two crying boys.

"Like it or not Allie, he's going to be our little brother." Allister stared for a few more seconds before sitting on the other side of Thomas.

"Eh." Allister shrugged and pulled the two closer. "Brothers are brothers." Alice stood up and slowly walked over, a bit shy.

"And sisters." Alice leaned down and hugged Thomas.

"I-Isn't that sweet." Cailean voice came from the bed and he smiled at the group.

"CAILEAN!" The Kirkland's and Thomas yelled, Thomas jumped up in a heart beat. He ran to Cailean's side and gripped his hand.

"Y-Your awake." Thomas laid his forehead on Cailean and thanked god.

"Yep…where's the cake?" Thomas smiled and kissed Cailean's forehead. "I'm serious I need something on my sweet tooth." Thomas chuckled and kissed Cailean's lips this time. "Never mind." He whispered and pulled Thomas down for a long awaited kissing spree.

Though it didn't last long when the door was kicked open with so much force that it hit the wall, leaving a hole. A female with bright crimson hair stomped into the room. She wore black pants tucked into tall, black military boot. A black dress laid over the top of his pants, a dozen piercings on her ears.

"Vic." Thomas swallowed.

"Thomas. Fucking. Johnson. YOU BETTER START RUNNING!" Vic charged at Thomas with anger filled eyes. Luckily Allister blocked her and Cailean let Thomas crawl into his arms, on the bed. "WHEN I GET A HOLD OF YOU, YOU'LL BE HAPPY TO BE IN THE HOSPITAL!" Thomas was petrified, but felt safer in Cailean's arms than behind Allister.

"VIC, WHAT THE HELL?" Arthur yelled, climbing off of his bed.

"I AM GOIN TO MURDER THIS ASS BANDIT!" Victoria launched passed Allister, but Alice grabbed her arm roughly.

"This is a hospital, sit down and be quiet."

"WHO THE FUCK DO THINK YOU ARE, TELLING ME WHAT TO DO!"

"I am a Kirkland, one last time." Alice gripped Victoria's arm. "Shut up and sit down."

"NO WAY PREPPY LITTLE BITCH-CHA!" Alice had pulled her fist back and punched Victoria in the face. The female punk fell unconscious on the floor as Alice waved her hand bleeding hand in the air, trying to get the sting off. Everyone else stared wide eyes at the young girl, shocked.

"Who has the handcuffs?" She asked.

"I have a pair in my bag." Dmitry said, now the group stared at him.

"Thanks love." Alice walked over to the black bag by the window, dragging Victoria with her. When she finished handcuffing Victoria's hands to a water pipe, she walked over to Thomas and Cailean.

"Creative." Dylan brightly patted his sister on the back.

"Damn." Allister said.

"Are you alright Thomas?" Alice asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I-I'm fine, thank you." Cailean continue to hold Thomas close, well till two more people came into the room.

"Tommy." The woman said, the room got quiet quickly.

"Thomas, who's-?" Cailean asked, his head in the crook of Thomas' neck.

"Mum…Dad." It grew quiet again, Cailean's arms wrapping around Thomas' waist.


	7. Chapter 7

Punk Goes Jock: Vol. 3

Chapter 7

The festive room went quiet, wondering what was going to happen. The air was getting thick and, even worse, Victoria was waking up. Mr. and Mrs. Johnson had their eyes on Thomas as well as Cailean, everyone else's were trained on the Johnson's. Cailean refused to remove his arms, even though Mr. Johnson gave a threatening glare but Cailean sent one back.

"Who the bloody hell are you, why are you man handling my son?"

"I'm Cailean, I am not man handling him." Thomas patted Cailean's head, trying to get him calm.

"Tommy, can we talk in private?" Mrs. Johnson motioned toward the door. After a couple of seconds Thomas signed, and unwrapped himself from Cailean's hold. Since Cailean was unable to walk for the moment, he couldn't follow Thomas and protect him.

"Fine." Thomas sighed, it was a habit lately, and began walking. Cailean reached up and grabbed Thomas' wrist and in the process wound hurting himself.

"AH!" Cailean gasped, making Thomas turn to face him. Thomas leaned Cailean on his shoulder and laid him back down. "Tom." Cailean whispered.

"I'll be right back, take a nap." Thomas covered Cailean up with the hospital bed comforter, then continued walking. Cailean let Thomas' hand slide through his own, their fingers feeling the others skin. Finally their hands departed the others and Thomas walked towards his parents. Cailean watched Thomas' figure get farther away from him, all he hoped is that they didn't do anything to him. Cailean laid his head to the side and fell asleep immediately from lack of energy.

*HETALIA*

Thomas closed the door behind him and used it to lean on. He crossed his arms and legs before looking at his parents with a glare. His mother looked guilty, his father looked regretful, neither look was foreign for Thomas. After a few seconds of eye searching, Mrs. Johnson opened her mouth.

"We came to take you back home, to London. I didn't want you to be so far away love, so where are your bags?"

"I'm not going back to England, I have a life here, something you never could afford to give me." Thomas snarled.

"Your coming with us and that is that young man." Mrs. Johnson folded her arms as well.

"No, remember you couldn't handle me anymore. I'm free from you bastards."

"We will cut off your inheritance, if you stay that is." Mr. Johnson joined the conversation.

"Go ahead, I'm something money will never get you. You wished me away so much that I'm so faraway from you two assholes."

"So your going to rent yourself out." Mrs. Johnson threw a newspaper into Thomas' hands, the one from Ana's paper. Thomas torn it in half immediately upon sight. "Your going to sell your body to disgusting, rude, filthy men like this?"

"Cailean isn't disgusting," Thomas raised his voice, his glare intensified. "I love him, I'm not leaving."

"So your going to rent your body to some sugar daddy, I will not allow it, your coming home." Mrs. Johnson grabbed Thomas' wrist and began pulling him the direction of the register counter. Thomas ripped his hand away and backed away, to the hospital room door.

"Cailean's not a sugar daddy, he's my fiancé." Thomas held out his ring finger to his parents. They memorised the look of the ring before looking up at their visibly blushing son. Now that they looked at Thomas they realised his lack of make up and facial piercings. "We love each other and this is the one thing I'm not going to let you pull me away from." Mrs. Johnson grabbed her son, around the shoulders and pulled him into a hug.

"Tommy, why didn't you tell us you were engaged, Victoria only came to try and steal you back, she even brought Andrew. We thought you'd want to come back, will you forgive us for sending you here?"

"Why, I love it here. I have Cailean, so I'm not alone."

"Then forgiveness for being useless parents." Mr. Johnson asked, Thomas just made his way towards the door.

"I won't forgive to, but…at least come and meet your son to be." Thomas grabbed the door handle and walked inside. Slowly behind, the Johnson's followed Thomas back into the room. They followed him over to the sleeping older male, injured in the bed. Thomas shook Cailean until he got a moan.

"Tom." Cailean said, sticking his hand up to Thomas' face and slid his thumb against the cuts from the crash. "Sorry."

"It's fine, meet my parents though." Cailean lifted his head and stared at the people standing next to Thomas. He sat up slowly, grabbing Thomas' hand to help him up. Once he was sitting up Thomas sat in his lap.

"I'm Cailean N. Ireland Kirkland, I'm engaged to Thomas. It nice to meet you."

"I'm Rachael Johnson, Tommy's mum."

"Tom's father, I'm Sebastian Johnson, please to meet you young man." Mr. Johnson held out a hand and Cailean shook it happily.

"Can I get these cuffs off, pigtails?"

"It's Alice, are you going to attack Thomas?"

"No, I have to go see where the nanny has gone."

"Nanny?" Alice asked, grabbing the key from her pocket. She grabbed the handcuffs and carefully watched Victoria's movements, as she unlocked the handcuffs.

"Yes, when I travel I bring a nanny to watch Andrew."

"Who is Andrew?" Allister asked.

"My son and T-."

"I've told you time and time again, he isn't mine. Hell we broke up two months before he was even conceived." Thomas crossed his arms.

"Then who?" Victoria asked, pissed off.

"Ask those guys you cheated on before getting back together with me." Thomas glared at Victoria.

"Miss. James?" I woman asked walking in the room with a stroller.

"Eliza, give me Andrew." Victoria ordered, walking over to the stroller.

"Yes Miss. James." Before Eliza could pick up Andrew, Victoria yanked him out of the stroller. Andrew began bawling, making Victoria snap at him.

"SHAD UP!" Andrew continued to cry, and started irritating everyone. Not the baby's wails but Victoria's screams, and the fact she was yelling at the baby pissed them off even more.

"Miss. James, he's a baby. Your going to hurt him." Eliza tried to help, only getting snapped at.

"Your a horrible mother." Alice spoke up, nearing Victoria. Andrew seemed to only get louder and louder.

"Fuck you…SHUT UP, YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" Thomas couldn't take it anymore, he climbed out of Cailean's lap and stomped over to Vic.

"If she says your hurtin him, your hurtin him."

"What do you care, if your not his father." Victoria glared and started shaking Andrew to get him to shut up. Thomas growled and grabbed Andrew from Victoria, surprising her. Thomas cradled Andrew in his arms and rocked him, while lashing out at Victoria.

"IF I GET A FUCKIN PATERNITY TEST, WILL YAH STOP TREATING HIM LIKE SHIT?" After a few more second of rocking, Andrew stopped crying and fell asleep.

"Hmph, if he's yours you can have him. I'll go get a doctor." Victoria smirked, then waltz right out of the room.

"How we began dating I'll never know." Thomas mutter as Alice popped up in front of him.

"He is so cute, Amelia would squeal and try to cuddle him." Eily joined her daughter with Lien and Mei.

"Aw, he's so cute." Mei squealed.

"How old is he, do you know?" Eily asked.

"A few months I think, a month before I left he was born."

"A new born?" Lien asked, then the moment was ruined when Vic came back into the room. Kasem followed her in with a glare at her.

"Chop chop Doc." She clapped her hand, Thomas holding Andrew a little closer.

"You're a stubborn bitch." Kasem muttered and she glared at him.

"Just hurry, I don't want this homo's baby." Alice popped her knuckles, wanting to bust the punk girls jaw into pieces.

"All I need is a cheek swab from the child, mother, and alleged father." Kasem held up three small lab bags with an unfilled out label and a long cotton swap in each.

"Alright then, I'll open up real wide ya doc." Victoria opened her mouth wide.

"Wouldn't be the first time she said that." Thomas muttered and Alice chuckled, while the other girls blushed and held back their laughs.

Victoria glared at Thomas as Kasem stuk the cotton swab in her mouth, swabbing her left cheek. As soon as he took the swab out, he put it back into its bag. He put a piece of tape that said 'SEAL', on it. He filled out the label, before he laid it in a bigger bag.

He grabbed another swab and walked over to Thomas and Andrew.

"Who's first?"

"Andrew." Thomas sat the baby up in his arms, waking him up. He decided to sit Andrew on his hip, with a little help from Eily. Andrew looked around the room, looking at the different type of people. His eyes stopped for a moment on Cailean, who was smiling at Thomas. When Cailean notice Andrew staring at him, he smiles and made a silly face for him. Andrew giggled a little and then looked up at Thomas with a smile.

"Hi." Thomas smiled sweetly at the baby boy in his arms. Andrew reached up and open and closed his hands, his face looked desperate. "What?"

"He wants up." Eily fixed their position so Andrew was held again Thomas' chest.

"Alright now Andrew," Kasem walked over, scaring Andrew. Andrew started to bawl again and Thomas had to bounce him up and down to get him to calm down.

"It's ok, it's ok love." Thomas whispered. Finally, after a minute, Andrew calmed down and Kasem could get closer. Andrew watch Cailean make another funny face and giggle again, this is when Kasem stuck the cotton swab in the babies mouth and swabbed quickly. He repeated what he did with Victoria and grabbed the last bag.

Thomas opened his mouth and let the doctor swab freely. After that was done Kasem transported the bags to the lab, putting a rush on it. Thomas traveled back to Cailean and took a seat in his lap.

"I'll go wait for the results, so I can prove that Andrew's a homo's offspring." Victoria walked towards the door with a smirk and suddenly the door swung upon swiftly, smacking Vic in the face.

"HI GUYS LUKUS AND I CAME TO VISIT!" Amelia yelled.

"BITCH!" Victoria yelled and grabbed Amelia's hair.

"OW, LET GO! WHAT DID I DO?" Amelia started crying and head-butted Victoria in the head, hard. Victoria let her go and Amelia ran over to Alfred, who was on the hospital bed with Arthur in between his legs. The blanket covered Arthur's waist and down and soon Amelia was on top of Arthur, crying into his stomach like a child. Andrew had joined to crying, Thomas had his fill of crying and started rocking Andrew a bit faster. Cailean sighed and took Andrew into his arms. He began rocking him slowly, back and forth.

"Vic just get out of here, you scare him." Thomas said, sliding his hand down Andrew's head.

"Whatever." Victoria strolled out, leaving the nanny behind.

"Ms. Nanny, can we have the stroller over here?" Cailean asked and Eliza pushed the stroller over.

"I must go find Miss. James, she'll get in trouble." Eliza ran out of the room as Lukas made his way over to Kiku and Dmitry's beds. In between Dmitry's and Aleksander's beds was a man around Cailean's age. It was Dmitry's elder brother, Ion Vladmir.

"He's asleep again, I'll lay him in the stroller." Cailean handed Thomas Andrew and watched the punk carry the abused child to the stroller. Thomas stopped and looked at the stroller for a moment, then he turned and looked at the others.

"Does anyone have a blanket of some sort they aren't using at the moment?" He asked, feeling the babies small tummy hit his chest lightly.

"No, you can use my jacket. It's heat contained." Alfred offered, holding out his jacket with a smile. Thomas walked over and hesitantly took the jacket, muttering a 'Thank you'. Thomas proceeded to wrap Andrew in the jacket, not tightly but not loosely either, and carefully laid him in the stroller. Andrew was a beautiful baby with brownish red hair, which is Victoria's natural hair color, strangely Cailean's as well. His eyes were hazel, which must be from the father since Victoria's are brown.

"It's getting late, we should hit the hay." Amelia said, now next to Alice. They all agreed staying up any longer might result in more Victoria, so Yao locked the door with a notice sign on the outside and hurried to get to dream land. They left a little light on for Andrew, who managed to sleep for the night not caring of the day he just had.

_**WHAT DO YOU THINK, REVIEW OR **__**NO NEW CHAPTER **__**FOR THE REST OF THE BREAK. HOPE TO WAKE UP TO MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAANY REVIEWS, AND NOT A DEAD IPOD.**_


	8. Chapter 8

Punk Goes Jock: Vol. 3

Chapter 8

It was a calm, even temperature day outside, with a nice breeze blowing through the air. It was a perfect day to go paint a picture, and he'd meant to paint the park before it got rainy again. With his canvas in hand, along with his paint brushes and palette, Arthur set out towards the park nearest his home.

When he reached the park he found a perfect spot to paint, Arthur laid down his canvas on and the easel and poured the paint on the palette.

He began looking around for a starting point. A tree, one of pure, strong oak. That's where Arthur decided to start, the tree was off to the right and a easy spot to start and move left. He started at the base, so he dabbed his paint brush in a brown paint. He was about to place his brush on the canvas when he heard a song, at least he thought it was a song. The person singing was screaming, and the song was blaring. Arthur looked, from his spot, around to see where the noise was coming from. He decided to get closer to the where the song was originating from, behind the oak. It's not that Arthur hated it, like the others screaming at the person to shut it off. As Arthur got closer, the more he started to listen to the song. It had a nice beat, he'd be lying if he said he hated it. Arthur grew nervous as he closed in on the tree, being the nine year old he was. The source of the music was being yelled at by various people, either from up close or far away.

When he reached the tree he noticed a boy, around his age, blaring his portable CD/stereo system. Arthur swallowed his nerves and reached out to tap the boys shoulder, doing so shakily. The boy turned to Arthur, a threatening looking his face. He said not one word to Arthur, only glares.

"Um…sorry for interrupting you, I just wanted to know what genre this song is?" The boys face turned to confusion, Arthur shaking in fear.

"It's punk, do you like it or are you making fun of me?"

"Uh, No I'm not making fun of you. I'm curious, sorry I'll stop bothering you now." Arthur turned to walk away and a hand grabbed his wrist, pulling him back. He fell back onto the boys lap and was pulled into a bear hug.

"Curious of what?" The boy tightened his hold a bit, enough to make Arthur cry out in pain.

"T-The music, let go please." Even though Arthur's brothers hit him most of the time, the hug still hurt.

"Wuss." The boy pushed Arthur into the dirt, and kicked Arthur away from him. "Like you're any different." Arthur looked back with tears in his eyes, he saw the boy shaking. Arthur, without a second thought, ran to his painting spot and grabbed his blanket. He ran back with it and wrapped it around the boy.

"WHAT THE HELL, WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU LITTLE SHIT?"

"I'm covering you up, you looked cold."

"I DON'T FUCKIN CARE, GO TO HELL." With a glare, Arthur swung his hand back and shot it forward. A resounding pop happened along with collision against the boys cheek.

"I'm being nice to you, so stop being a dick." Arthur went back to fixing the blanket. The boy remained silent for a bit, until Arthur was done fixing the blanket.

"I'm Thomas." That was the first nice thing the boy said.

"I'm Arthur, please to meet you." Arthur smiled innocently, making Thomas smile for the first time that day.'

"Wish I could read what goes through your mind." Matthew sat on the stage in the forest, alone, while the others cleared a walk way. He was busy strumming his guitar, lightly singing.

"Wish you could touch me with the colors of your life.

If I was invisible  
Then I could just watch you in your room." As Matthew sang on a large size of arms wrapped around his waist with a head being dropped on his shoulder.

"If I was invincible  
I'd make you mine tonight." Gilbert sang with Matthew and then kissed the boys cheek.

"If hearts were unbreakable  
Then I can just tell you where I stand." Matthew finished the verse and kissed Gilbert back.

"Vhy are you sitting all alone birdie?"

"Practicing for my audition." Matthew smiled at the German, easing himself back into the warm arms. "Are you playing the guitar, truthfully I need someone on stage with me."

"Of course, anything for my little Mattie." Gilbert snugged into Matthew's shoulder with a pleased look.

*HETALIA*

"Alright, Alright I got one." Cailean spoke up in the hospital room. The group of patients and guest were playing a game called 'What Was?'. This was a game where you asked a question around the group and try to embarrass the others.

"What was the most inappropriate moment in your childhood?"

"I don't believe that's appropriate Cai, Andrews awake." Thomas stated, sitting in Cailean's lap with Andrew in his arms.

"Fine, What was the worst mistake of your life so far?" Cailean asked again.

"Francis." Alice and Amelia said in sync.

"Hm, mine would be dating Vic, hell befriending her." Thomas stated, rocking Andrew back and forth.

"He's so cute." Amelia squealed.

"Mine would have to be when I decided to borrow a certain farmers truck when I was twelve, crashed it into a ditch." Alfred wink with a smile while Amelia hook her head in agreement.

"Git." Arthur mumbled.

"ARTIE~!" Alfred wrapped his arms around Arthur's small frame. "What's the worst mistake you made." Alfred asked with a pout. Arthur's face curled into a glare, before he opened his mouth.

"Mine would be-." Arthur's sentence was cut off when the door flew open. Victoria marched in proudly with Kasem lagging behind.

"Geez." Thomas covered Andrew's ears just in time.

"BASTARD THE TEST IS BACK, THIS LITTLE SHIT IS YOUR HOMO BABY!" Victoria threw a balled up paper at Thomas, leaving the room with one last look at Thomas. She watched his face change to confusion, disappointing her some. "You got drunk." Vic strolled out of the room and toward the hospital entrance care free, the nanny chasing after her.

"Oh, that explains a lot." Thomas nodded and Arthur joined him. "Well, I guess I have son." Thomas held Andrew up and another pair of arms snaked around his waist.

"Our son." Cailean corrected Thomas and stuck his tongue out at Andrew, earning a giggle.

"EEK! A GRANDSON!" Eily ran over to Andrew and tickled his belly.

"We're to young to be uncles." The Kirkland brothers mumbled.

"Arthur you have dat eye appointment today, lets get check ups out of da way." Kasem spoke up.

"Yah, I know." Arthur mumbled and sat up straight.

"I think we ladies should go help the other finish the cakes and all." Eily said, dragging the foreign girls out of the room.

*HETALIA*

"HEY DON'T DROP IT! OW MY FOOT." Elizaveta yelled at Natalia, both were moving a 15 pound chest to the backstage for performances.

"HOLD UP YOUR END, YOUR NOT DOING ANYTHING!"

"EXCUSE ME, LITTLE MOODY BITCH!" By now anyone within hearing range was staring at the two, the chest on the ground.

"HUNGARIAN HOUND!"

"Please, please stop fighting." Lili begged.

"What's going on?" Florinda asked, walking over with the group of girls helping her.

"MAYBE IF YOU HELD YOUR OWN WEIGHT!" Elizaveta pushed Natalia on the shoulder.

"MAYBE IF YOU ACTUALLY HELPED CARRY IT!" Natalia grabbed Elizaveta's arms and gripped tightly.

"LADY'S WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Eily yelled, running over to the fight. When she reached the girls Eily and Alice ripped the girls away from each other.

"SHE CAN'T HOLD THE WEIGHT!"

"HOUND ISN'T EVEN HELPING!" Both Elizaveta and Natalia received slaps across the cheeks from the angry Irish woman.

"YOU'RE SO OVER WORKED, TRUST ME YOU HAVE IT GREAT IN THIS LIFE WHILE OTHERS WOULD JUMP AT THE CHANCE TO HELP, JUST FOR MONEY! I AM TIRED OF FIGHTING SO TOMORROWS THE START OF THE WEEKEND AND I'M TAKING YOU GIRLS TO A PLACE WHERE YOU'LL LEARN MANUAL LABOR! GET THIS PICKED UP AND REPORT TO MY HOUSE!" The girls backed up into a circle of fear and stayed that way till Eily strutted out of sight. After a while the girls parted and did their jobs before closing up for the day.

It was around 5 o'clock at night when they met at the Kirkland residence, although they weren't scared. That is until Alice open the door wearing a long blue dress, puffed out at the bottom, and an apron. Underneath she wore black tights and matching blue flats to go with the dress. She looked unhappy and the rest of them knew they would as well.

"Oh good, you ladies are on time. Come in and get dressed, then we will go." Eily popped into the doorway and held it open. The girls quickly shuffled in quickly, though Eily stopped a young girl. "Sophie, I didn't mean you."

"But I am a mature lady and I do what I'm asked."

"Where is Logan?" Eily asked, pulling the 12 year old out of the cold.

"With his boyfriend, come on Auntie E." Sophie pouted.

"Alright, but stay with me, this place isn't child friendly. Whatever you do, never open any doors."

"Alright, I understand, though I am not a child." Sophie debated, while Eily smiled.

"How about we get you into a dress like Alice's, and a blindfold."

"Ok."

"LADIES FRONT AND CENTER." Eily yelled, flipping her reddish brown hair out of her face.

A few seconds later the girls shuffled out in different forms of maids dresses. They stood in front of Eily as she nodded in accomplishment.

"Alright to the car, Sophie go get dressed."

"Okay Auntie." Sophie skipped off, we'll she tried not to anyway.

The rest of the girls shuffled out the door with frowns and glares, climbing into another Kirkland Family SUV. Alice sat in the passenger seat, behind her Lien sat beside Mei in the middle. On Mei's left sat Amelia, behind Amelia sat Florinda. Next to Florinda was Louise and next to her was Elizaveta. Behind her was Katyusha, then Lili and Natalia. Angelique sat alone in the back and after five minutes of waiting both, Eily and Sophie, walked out of the house. Sophie climbed into the last seats in the back next to Angelique. Eily joined Alice in the front and after everyone was buckled up, Eily pulled out and drove.

"So where are we going." Amelia asked after about ten minutes of silence and changing scenery. Eily didn't answer, instead she pulled into the parking lot in the middle of a trashy part of town. Alice was starting to get scared by the way the people were striding around.

"Mummy, where are we."

"The brothel I worked at when I was younger, you ladies are going to be put to work." Everyone's eyes went wide, except for Sophie's, since she had no idea what a brothel was. A knock on the window scared the girls even more and they turned toward Eily's window. Eily turned herself and squealed once she saw who it was.

Eily jumped out of the car and hugged the older woman, she looked around the age of 40 to 50.

"So happy to see you." Eily said, after finishing her hug.

"It's been forever, last time I saw you, you were ready to pop. What happened to your son?"

"He's all grown up and is in the hospital with his brother, his brothers friends, and his fiancé."

"Oh, what happened."

"A car accident." Eily looked down depressed, but then turned towards the girls. "These are your workers for the rest of the month. Sophie will help me while the rest of you make your rounds." Eily explained.

"Mum, what job did you sign us up for." Alice asked nervously.

Eily smirked and shot her hands up to the side. "You girls are going to be maids till the festival starts, you'll learn to respect one another and real work."

The group of girls faces dropped as they gulped with different feelings of the situation.

**OK I HAVE GOOD NEWS, BAD NEWS, AND WORSE NEWS**

**GOOD NEWS:**

**SINCE IM RUNNING BEHIND, CHAPTERS WILL BE LONGER**

**BAD NEWS:**

**I HAVE A NEW IPOD AND SINCE I TYPE ON IT I HAVE TO MOVE MY STORYS OVER, SO NO UPDATES FOR A BIT.**

**WORSE NEWS:**

**THERE WONT BE ANOTHER PUNK STORY BECAUSE I'M HARDLY GETTING ANYONE TO CHOOSE AND NO ONE HAS VISITED THE POLL. THE LINK IS ON MY PROFILE PAGE, ITS YOUR GUYS CHOICE.**


	9. Chapter 9

Punk Goes Jock: Vol. 3

Chapter 9

"Dmitry honestly, eat like an adult." Ion sighed, wiping the cheese sauce off of Dmitry's face.

"M-ah! M-eet! F-n!" Dmitry said through stuffed mouth. Ion sighed and finished wiping his brother's faces. It was 1 o'clock in the morning, everyone else asleep. The Goth boy had always had a weird appetite awaken in the early mornings. His older brother had gotten use to this by now, often having food ready. Dmitry swallowed roughly, taking the food down his throat and into his stomach. "Why are you even here, I came here for a break. You remember." Ion rolled his eyes and crossed his limbs having an enough of his brother's attitude.

"I came to surprise you, since I was away with Aleksander's over Christmas break. Then I come to find that you didn't watch after your own health, what would mother and father think."

"I don't care, they're not even my real parents." Dmitry frowned. He gripped the silver fork in his hand and, in a swift move, he tossed the utensil on the tray.

"Even so you are a Vladmir none the less, raised as one and is treated as such."

"I'm just an item, something to make them look better. Vladmir family adopts homeless child from a shelter, I was happy where I was." Dmitry crossed his arms and glared at Ion. His eyes wonder around the room, looking at all his friends. "It's a sin to be envious, but I am so envious of all of them. They have real parents that want them, the Vladmir's are just using my life as a money and publicity. What's going to happen when I turn eighteen, I'm going to be kicked out of their home and you will own your share of the family business?" Dmitry felt sick to his stomach, ready to limp to the bathroom. "I-I just want what they have. I want my parents."

"If you want to straighten this out Mother and Father are out of the country right now, you can wait till February right?" Dmitry hid his face behind his long black bangs, angry tears forming in his eyes.

"I'm done." He pushed his tray of food to his older sibling and laid down, throwing the hospital blanket over his head.

"You barely ate…I'll bag it up." Ion grabbed the tray from the movable desk and wrapped foil around it. He slid the tray into a bag beside him and leaned a hand over to his brother. Ion patted Dmitry on the arm, or so he guessed. "We'll finish this later, get some sleep." Ion stepped away and laid his body down on the bench next to Dmitry's bed, falling asleep immediately. However, the Romanian stayed up for the rest of the morning hours that went from night sky covered to daylight shining. He couldn't sleep, not while his life was in his mind. As each of his roommates woke up he found it harder to calm his mind.

As soon as Aleksander woke up he stretched and reached over to wake up Dmitry. Of course he was stopped when a certain Hungarian girl walked in with a couple of girls and boys from school.

"We bare gifts." Mathias spoke, carrying a large assortment of wrapped gift baskets along with Gilbert and Heracles.

"Yay, Vladmir wake up." Aleks shook Dmitry by the shoulder, not noticing the movement. Ion sprang up, stretching his limbs as did anyone waking up recently. "Vladmir, are you awake?" Dmitry stuck out his middle finger and stayed curled up. "Ion, what's with Vladmir?"

"Puberty, come on you had all night to sleep." Ion nudged his brother, he got back a punch in the arm.

"Leave me alone." Elizaveta glared at the lump in the blanket and made her way towards Dmitry's fort. She grabbed the blanket in two different spots, at the top part and the bottom part, then tore the blanket off with a yank.

"COME ON, GET UP OR NO GIFTS VAMPY!" Elizaveta demanded, but Dmitry only hid under the pillows.

"Be quite, Andrew's asleep." Thomas notified everyone in the room. Picking up the baby, Thomas rocked him lightly. Cailean smiled and pulled Thomas into his lap.

"Leave him alone Lizzy." Aleksander commanded, climbing out of bed. He walked over and tapped Dmitry with his good arm. He smiled happily. "Vladmir, get up lazy butt. Sleeping in is the root of all laziness." Dmitry just kept his head under the pillow, shaking like his body was in a fit of laughter. "Oi, what are you laughing at?"

"Aleksander back away." Ion said, but Aleks continued to poke Dmitry. "ALEKS!" Ion raised his voice and Aleks sat back on his bed, with a pout.

"We have gifts for you, hello." Gilbert picked. Dmitry pulled his head out from under the pillow slowly and sat up.

"I-I t-think I'm going-g to be s-sick." Dmitry leaped out of bed and limped towards the bathroom. He ended up collapsing against the wall from his weak muscles.

"Vladmir, you don't look so good."

"My names Dmitry, learn it and like it." The exhausted teen breathed harshly.

"Vladmir."

"Dmitry did you get any sleep." Ion asked looking at the boys eyes.

"I couldn't sleep, all I could think about is your parents. I better not see their god damn faces or I'll tear them off with a broken bottle."

"Ugh…are we seriously having this conversation again. Fine." Ion grabbed Dmitry's shoulders roughly and shook him back and forth. "Their your parents, you are my brother, and we are family."

"Not."

"Wait, why would he question if the Vladmir's are his real parents." Alfred asked, dipping his head to the side.

"THEY ARE NOT MY MOTHER AND FATHER. MY PARENTS SURNAME IS KOGALNICEANU, NOT VLADMIR. I COULD CARELESS OF YOUR PARENTS!" Dmitry grabbed the blanket off of the floor and pulled over to himself, onto his lap.

"I'VE BEEN A GOOD BROTHER TO YOU, MY PARENTS GAVE YOU WHATEVER YOU WANTED. YOU'RE A DEMANDING BRAT WHO'S NEVER SATISFIED!" By now Andrew had woken into a fit of bawling, Thomas trying to calm him down. Everyone else in the room stared at them, stupefied at how Dmitry was acting.

"THAT'S A DAMN OUT LIE, I NEVER GOT WHAT I WANTED!" Dmitry looked ready to punch Ion, he was shaking tremendously. Aleks kneeled down to his best friend.

"THEN WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT DMITRY, WHAT!"

"I WANT MY MOM AND DAD!" Dmitry threw his blanket over his body and fell into Aleksander's lap. "I NEVER WANTED MONEY, PARTIES, TO COME TO AMERICA, OR DYE MY HAIR! I ALWAYS WANTED MY PARENTS, NOTHING ELSE!" Dmitry threw the blanket of his head and nuzzled his face into Aleks lap, hands gripping his hospital pants. Aleks patted the younger males head, feeling his pants leg being soaked with tears.

"So, Dm's adopted." Lukas dully said.

"Yes, he was eight when my parents adopted him from a child's orphanage. He such a handful, never does he stop saying his parents are coming back for him." Ion stood up and walked towards the hospital room door. "By the way Aleksander, we're leaving for Romania tomorrow." Aleks felt Dmitry tighten his grip on the pants.

"Do we have too?" Aleks moaned and rubbed Dmitry's back.

"Yes." Ion said, reaching out for the door knob. "I'll be back tomorrow to check you out, Dmitry calm down and I'll see you when summer comes around." Dmitry didn't switch his position, coming to the thought, Aleks didn't feel anymore tears on his pants. He rubbed Dmitry's head like he always did as a child. Andrew had stopped crying and had been out back to sleep by his two fathers.

"Alice maybe you should talk with him." Amelia said, sitting next to Alfred.

"What? Why me?" Alice looked confusingly at her friend.

"Well he's your boyfriend."

"Not anymore, we broke up over the break."

"What~! Why~?" Amelia whined.

"I'm not his type, at least he is better than froggy." Alice chuckled.

"Oh, well there's someone out there for everyone."

"Not for Vamp-mir, freak of nature." Elizaveta gave a cold glare to the boy.

"Why do you hate Dm?" Arthur asked.

"Apparently you don't know anything about our relationship. Let's see what he's done. Cut my cats, pushed me in the mud, which caused me to break my arm in three different places-."

"Your cats were accidents, I should apologize." Aleksander chuckled nervously. "I told him that cats fur could be cut, he thought you'd like him better if he trimmed your cats fur up and make them look nice. Sorry." Elizaveta rolled her eyes.

"Well then why did he run me over a cliff and break my arm when he fell on top of me."

"Friend Sledding." Aleks smiled.

"I still hate him, he's still a Vladmir. Héderváry's hate Vladmir's." Elizaveta followed Ion's example and strolled out the door.

"Ugh…Come on Vladmir, up you go." Aleks lifted Dmitry up and laid him on the bed from before, covering him up with his blanket.

"Mr. Arthur, how's your eye." Arthur was a bit shocked from the question but responded quickly.

"Oh, much better and I'm starting to see out of again. I'll be back to normal soon."

"That's great news." Alfred smothered Arthur in his arms and kissed his head.

"Love, c-can't breathe."

"Sorry." Alfred still didn't let go.

"Ugh, get off please." Arthur looked over his shoulder and blushed at Alfred.

"Hey, don't hold those gifts hostage, hand 'em over." Alfred jokingly said.

"Hey you people, please watch Vladmir while I go talk to Ion." Aleksander said, taking off toward the open door.

"Ah." Dmitry gasped, his fever returning.

"Oh, Dmitry." Arthur reached over to his friend. His hand slid through Dmitry's bangs and onto his forehead. "He's burning up, rather fast."

"Um, Uh. I'LL GO GET ION!" Aleks yelled and ran through the hall.

"Erm, I-Ion…A-Aleks-sander." Dmitry moaned.

"What's going on, that young man just ran down the hall?" Kasem ask walking into the room.

"Dm's fever returned, I think it's worse than before."

"This is the problem you get when you don't get vaccinated as a child Mr. Vladmir." Kasem walked out the door and returned with a clear cup of water and a smaller clear cup with two small pills in them. He didn't have to force Dmitry to take the pills, though it was a bit tough for Dmitry to swallow them.

Kasem laid the palm of his hand on Dmitry's forehead and pulled it away soon after. He walked back to the door and called out for a nurse. "Nurse can you bring me a thermometer, right now." The female nurse at the registration nodded and ran over with and electric thermometer. Kasem hurried to Dmitry's side and stuck the thermometer under his tongue.

While they waited Ion and Aleks rushed back into the room, out of breath. "What's wrong with Dmitry?" Ion asked, rushing to his brother's side.

"108. It should go down soon, if not call me and we will give him an ice bath." Kasem said, throwing the plastic cover of the thermometer in the trash. He was given a nod by Ion and he turned to walk out of the room. Aleksander shuffled passed him and to Dmitry's side.

"He rooks rearry sick." Kiku stated, looking at his best friend.

"He's really warm as well, but Vladmir will be fine. As a child he would to push his sicknesses to the edge, but wouldn't take any medicine." Aleks smiled. "All we need to do is hug him until he's better." Aleks jumped into Dmitry's bed and wrapped his arms around Dmitry's waist. Ion jumped in next to Dmitry and held his brother to his chest. Dmitry had long fallen asleep and constantly cuddled his face into Ion's chest.

"That's not weird at all." Lukas said, standing next to Arthur.

"He's really hot this time, I'm getting him vaccinated as soon as this fevers gone."

"Erm, I-Ion…A-Aleks." Dmitry whined as he tried to move. The two only scooted closer, locking the Romanian in place. Neither Aleks nor Ion found this uncommon since both had been holding a sick Dmitry since all three of them were young.

"So…how old are you both anyway? We know nothing about you both." Allister asked, arms crossed as he sat on the bench beside Cailean and Thomas.

"We are 22 years old, best friends since birth." Aleks smiled.

"So, how did my brother get so sick? Was anyone watching his health?" Ion gave a small glare.

"I asked him if he was alright, he wouldn't let me check his forehead." Alice stood up. "He's just the type that doesn't want to be cared about, I'm going to go ask for some tea." She strolled out the door without a glance back.

"Седнала Калинка  
Под дърво в градинка.  
Румена девойка  
Чудна песнопойка  
Люлка залюляла  
Песничка запяла." Aleks murmured into Dmitry's ear.

"Нани, нани, брате,  
Сънчо пак те кани  
Сънчо ще ти прати  
Дарове богати –

Джуджета брадата  
С кончета крилати,  
В пъстра колесница,  
Със златна юздица." Aleks gave a yawn and nodded off on top of Dmitry's head. Ion smiled and leaned his head onto Aleks' and slowly drifted off, the last thing registering in his mind was his brothers arms cooling down.

*HETALIA*

Night rolled around and everyone went to bed or left. Dmitry was resting alone when his fever returned to break through his sleep. Shivering he sat up and looked around.

It was quiet, everyone was asleep and he couldn't find his brother. Dmitry shivered as he climbed out of his bed and shaking, he grabbed his red jacket from the bedside and his matching hat. He slowly and carefully made his way toward the door, his arms wrapped around each other and trembling. He looked around and found Arthur curled up with Alfred next to him. Next to their bed on, the left, laid Kiku with Heracles sleeping next to him, in a position that resembled a cats sleeping pose.

As Dmitry passed Kiku he reached a hand out for the door. He let out a muffled whimper and opened the room door. He stepped outside the room door and began to walk down the hallway when he stopped in place. He saw from his angle Ion and Aleksander kissing against the registration desk.

Instantly Dmitry felt his heart ache, like he was having a heart attack. Tears wound up in his eyes as he turned and ran toward the hospital exit. He tripped several times from his injured ankle and just weeped. He heard Ion chuckle down the hall and got back onto his feet and he ran out the door and down the staircase. He didn't hold back his tears at all, his brothers chuckle repeating in his mind, along with the image that crushed his heart.

One thought that had gone through his mind many times came forward and stayed. 'They don't need me.' Dmitry wrapped his coat around him and flung toward the exit door, his bare feet hitting the concrete.

Kasem walked toward his cousin Kiku's room, seeing Ion and Aleks talking about something by the register. He continued walking toward his cousin ignoring the conversation, although he caught Aleks saying something was over.

As he reached the bedroom he realized the door was open and sighed that those two didn't care for the others rest. He walked in and went directly to Dmitry's bed. He looked at the empty bed and then sat the tray down on it before turning to Arthur. He leaned down and shook the punk awake, greeted by a moan.

"Arthur…where it's Mr. Vladmir."

"Ngh, in bed…why." Arthur opened his eyes an when they cleared he saw the empty bed. "He was here before." He looked around and when he unsuccessfully found nothing he woke Alfred up. "Twit get up, Dm's gone."

"Erm, five more minutes."

"ALFRED!" Arthur shouted and everyone sprung awake, even Andrew.

"What~?"

"Dmitry's gone, get up and search with me." Arthur stepped on the floor and bent over to check under the beds. Alfred ran out the door, forgetting his glasses and Allister checked the bathrooms.

"What's going on." Ion asked Alfred when said boy ran passed them.

"Dmitry's missing, we can't find him."

"Oh."

"No way." Aleks took off and looked around with Alfred while Ion walked back to the room. He walked passed anyone who was looking around and straight to his bag. He looked over and noticed the red hat and coat missing, but his shoes were still here.

"HE'S GONE!" Ion shouted to everyone, they stopped looking immediately.

"What do you mean." Lukas asked.

"He took his jacket and hat but left his shoes, he wasn't planning to leave."

"So he was kidnapped." Kiku eye widened.

"No. Aleks and I were having a fight in the hall, Dmitry must have woken up, from the cold and came looking for us. He must have over heard us and taken off in fear." Ion gripped fist tightly. "I'm the worst brother ever."

"What I saw early didn't say, "Worst Brother Ever", on it." Arthur tried to cheer him up.

"M-Maybe he went to look for his parents." Aleks said ,catching his breath.

"Impossible." Ion mumbled.

"What do you mean, you can Google anyone these days." Alfred stated.

"Let me tell you about Dmitry's and mine's secret." Ion sat down on the bed. "A few years ago, right before Dmitry left for America, we had a fight. It wasn't uncommon, but we only yelled. Our parents told Dmitry not to dye his hair before they left on their work related trip, of Dmitry went and dyed it black."

"We began yelling meaningless word at one another, then I said something I'll regret for the rest of my life. I told him that he was lucky my parents adopted him, that no one else would want a bad mouth asshole for child and that's why his parents had left him in that trashy home in the first place. It wasn't the worst thing I've ever said but I could see the hurt in his eye and tears forming a he came back with his own excuses. He yelled at me, looking me in the eyes and told me his secret. He told me that he wasn't an ass and that the only reason he was at that trashy shelter was because his parents died in a car accident when he was five."

"W-What." Aleks interrupted.

"It took him five hours to even say a word to me, I had to share a bed with him that night so he wouldn't have nightmares." Ion glaring at himself. "When I heard he had been involved in a car accident I was in such a panic, I was scared he was terribly injured."

"We have to find him." Kiku commanded.

"He'll come back." Aleks said, smacking Ion with a stick. "It's Vladmir, he always comes back."

"Why do you call him Vladmir, your best friends right?" Lukas asked.

"Yep."

"Then why not call him Dmitry?"

"Because I've always called him Vladmir."

"You called him Dmitry before." Arthur crossed his arms.

"Well it's only when he get hurt or I'm trying to be funny." Aleks pouted and looked out the window. "Are we going to leave."

"No, not until my brother comes back." Ion stood up and began gathering his things.

"If you have nowhere to stay, my house is free." Lukas said.

"Hai, my house as werr." Kiku agreed.

"Where does Dmitry stay?" Ion asked.

"I heard he housed with Ivan and his sisters." Alfred said.

"Ugh, horrible."

"You mean little Ivan, we're friends with his older sister Katyusha." Aleks smiled. "I'm sure we can stay with them, until we go home."

"You're crazy."

"I actually Katyusha's number." Ion pulled out his cellphone and searched through his contact list.

"Why do you have her number?"

"Well, I wasn't a hundred percent on letting my little brother going to America alone, Katyusha just watch him for me." Ion held the phone up to his ear and bit his lip.

"Hello?" Katyusha answered.

"Hello Kat."


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm ba~ck Hi**

* * *

Punk Goes Jock: Vol. 3

Chapter 10

"Big brothers Cailean, Allister." Dylan asked, holding his brothers hands as they walked towards their car. It was their first day in an American school and he was attending a different grade group than his brothers so it was Dylan's first time being away from his older brothers.

The truth was, Dylan was scared of being without his big brothers, being away from them.

"What?" Both of them asked, looking down at their younger sibling.

"Do I really have to go, can't mummy tutor me instead." Dylan whined.

"Why?" Cailean asked, a smile on his face.

"I don't want to go, I'm not good with things."

"You just need a friend and everything will be fine." Allister said, opening the car door.

"Like that will happen." Dylan pouted a bit. Allister rolled his eyes and picked his younger brother up.

"Not if you don't talk to anyone, try to make friends." Allister pulled lightly on his brother's braid.

"Hmph." The drive to the Kirkland Brother's new school was filled of silence and Dylan's tight hand holding Allister's hand. Arthur sat next to Dylan with a frown as Arthur played on his iPod. By the time they reached the school Dylan was hanging off of Allister's arm.

"Come on Dylan, let go." Allister slid his arm out of the younger's hold and opened the door. He jumped out with a grin, just as Cailean took his time climbing out of the passenger seat. Dylan followed out shortly after, Arthur and Alice already walking in another direction. Eily waved a goodbye to the last of her sons and drove back home with Peter strapped into a carseat in the back of the SUV. Dylan ran in after his older brother's and stayed behind them, refusing to depart from them anytime soon.

He stood between them as the stood along the lockers, trying to find theirs.

"How are you feelin Dylan?" Cailean asked, leaning down to his shorter brother.

"It's too crowded, and I don't like it." Dylan had looked from side to side, his braid flipped over his shoulder. He looked from side to side, getting warmer by the minute. "Can we go, big brother Allister?" Dylan looked up at his brother and saw him flirting with a Hispanic girl.

"Oh, Cailea-ah." Dylan looked to his eldest brother, expecting the goofy smile that was occupied regularly on that face. Instead of the smile he saw Cailean talking to an American girl, around Cailean's own age.

"Hm." Dylan stood with his face down and pout out, he than began getting dizzy. Every time someone drew nearer Dylan caught his own breath. When he saw a group of Hispanic students he was hoping the girl Allister was talking to would join the others like her. When she didn't leave right then Dylan gave her a long stare, still not feeling well he lean on his red headed brother. Of course Allister only shook him off and went back to talking to the girl.

While Dylan glared at his older brother he didn't notice the Hispanic males of the group pushing each and rebounding one another. One of the Hispanic males missed another that was being pushed and he ended up smacking into Dylan.

Cailean nor Allister notice because of their conversations and Dylan froze in place.

"Hola, I am sorry. I did not mean to…bump into you, how the American say." The boy spoke with a Portugian accent.

"I-I…uh-um, n-n." Dylan couldn't form a sentence and to add on the dizziness from before increased tenfold.

"You don't look good, are you alright."

"N-n-n-," Dylan couldn't finished as he fainted and slid down the lockers.

"H-Hey." The Portugian said, too scared to moved a finger. "Hey, Amigo's." The boy tapped on both Cailean and Allister's arms. Both brother took a break and turned around expecting Dylan to be standing there with a pout. As soon as the saw their brother on the ground, Allister picked him up.

"Fausto, what did you do?" The Hispanic girl talking to Allister asked.

"Nothing, he just fainted." The Hispanic boy whined.

"He really doesn't look good, but he isn't sick." Cailean addressed, feeling his unconscious brothers forehead.

"Maybe he's anemic."

"All I did was apologized and he began stuttering." Fausto exclaimed in innocents.

"He probably got too nervous and shut down, we'll take him to the nurses office."

"Bye Ana." Cailean waved to the girl he had been talking to and followed Allister. "He's kind of slow with socializing."

"Yes, he needs to make friends."

"Or join a sport, I'm joining that basketball thing."

"I'm playing American football, maybe it isn't a sport he needs, maybe a club." Allister said, holding Dylan up on his back.

"Well he isn't as manly as other boys, maybe a boys club will work."

"And maybe this braid should would be better off."

"But Dylan wants to keep it." Cailean said as the brothers approached the nurses office. The door opened in front of them and a woman walked out.

"Oh, hello. How may I help you-is he alright?" The woman pointed to Dylan and stepped forward.

"Woah." Allister said, staring at the woman.

"Allister, don't drop Dylan." Cailean took his little brother off his year younger brothers back after he started sliding off. "Sorry, our brother fainted so we brought him here to sleep."

"Lay him down on one of the beds and hurry to class…?" The nurse waited for them to say their names.

"Cailean and this is my brother Allister with the wondering eyes."

"I can see that, what his name?" She pointed to Dylan.

"Dylan, he's really shy so I think that's why he fainted." Cailean explained as Allister carried Dylan to the first bed. He laid his younger sibling down and moved Dylan's hair out of Dylan's face.

"Most likely, well off to class." The nurse clapped and shooed the siblings out of the room. "What a hot young man that Allister was, well now off to Dylan." She said after closing her door.

The nurse walked over to Dylan to cover him up, but saw he already was. "You have a caring brother, two if them." She patted Dylan's head and pulled the curtain before walking toward the door. The nurse left to go to the assembly for the announcements and not minutes after did another boy walk in after she had gone.

"Not here, I guess I'll wait." The boy walked over to hospital bed two since bed ones curtain was closed. The boy had fairly tan skin and dark, messy brown hair that went well together.

As he waited for twenty minutes the boy decided to go over to see who was in curtain one. It wasn't a far distance, only a reach length so the boy grabbed the curtain and pulled it back. At first he was confused as to if it was a boy or a girl, he stared at Dylan for the longest moment until the boy woke up.

"Erm, Allister…Cailean." Dylan looked around in his sleepy state and noticed the boy staring at him. Dylan lifted the blankets up to cover his mouth, having trouble finding his voice.

"Boy or girl." The boy asked, taken back by this question.

"I-I am a boy, w-where am I."

"HA! You look like a girl with no tits, your in the infirmary are you that stupid." The boy laughed at Dylan as Dylan gathered tears in his eyes.

"Why are you being mean, who are you anyway?"

"Well I wouldn't say mean, I'm just blunt. My names Carthalo Gisgon, I'm a first year in high school."

"I'm Dylan Kirkland, I'm an 8th year."

"I didn't ask for your information girly." Carthalo snapped at Dylan, making the welsh boy cry.

"Sorry."

"You really are a girl, HA HA!" Carthalo laughed again. "So this is how it's going to be, I'm going to tell you what I want you give me it, got it." Carthalo glared.

"Yes, my big brothers won't let you be mean to me."

"Hmph, I do what I want because I'm the grandnephew of the principle. Understand that your my bitch now."

"Why?" Dylan curled up against the wall.

"Because you look like a queer and they have no right to free will being the freaks they are." Dylan had no time to recoil as the door opened and the nurse walked in.

"Oh Dylan, your awake and why are you crying?"

"He said that his brothers weren't here and got scared and started crying." Carthalo falsely explained.

"Carthalo what did you do." The nurse glared, placing her hands on her hips.

"I told you, he's scared."

"Dylan…is this true?" Carthalo and the nurses eyes were trained on the shaken and crying boy. Dylan focused his eyes on Carthalo.

"Y-yes." Dylan nodded. "Where are my brothers." Dylan looked at the nurse with begging eyes. She began to look away from the sad boys eyes. Just as she looked up the infirmary door was thrown open.

"DYLAN, ARE YOU UP?" Allister yelled and instantly he was tackled by a hug from Dylan.

"WHERE'D YOU BOTH GO, I THOUGHT YOU LEFT ME HERE ALONE!" Dylan snuggled into Allister's stomach and cried his heart out in fear. Cailean patted Dylan's head and kneeled down with Allister following his actions. Allister patted Dylan's back as Dylan wiped his eyes with his uniform sleeves.

"We'd never leave you behind, we had to go to an assembly." Allister smiled at his little brother, who was staring back at him.

"You were so scared you're crying." Cailean smiled and picked his brother up. Dylan had always been small for his age and easily carried around. "Lets go find your classes."

"But I don't want to go to go here, there are awful people." Dylan snuggled into his eldest brothers shoulder, arms wrapped around Cailean's neck.

"Who's been mean to you?" Allister asked, but Dylan stayed silent.

"Come on." Cailean began walking towards the door, Dylan looking up at Carthalo.

"Bye Dylan." He smiled and waved at Dylan. Dylan only hid his face in Cailean's shoulder.

"So I was thinking for lunch we could go to some Scottish pub and grill." Allister said as they walked down the hall.

"But I can't go out of school yet, I'm only an 8th grader." Dylan looked up with a sad look in his eyes.

"Well why don't you go sit in the foyer while we pick up something to eat." Cailean smiled at his brother and rubbed his back.

"No, that's too much trouble. I'll just eat in the cafeteria and you both can go have lunch somewhere else." Dylan knew he didn't want them to go but didn't want to keep them back.

"Are you sure?" Allister asked.

"Yes." The bell rang and immediately students were filling the hallway. Dylan stared at the people they were passing and listened to conversations.

"Those two older Kirkland's are so hot, I'd pay all my saving to spend a night with them." A girl said to her giggling friend.

"I'm straight but I wouldn't mind them sucking me off." A boy said to his male friend, even he agreed.

"I wouldn't mind sucking them off." A girl said to the boys.

"Their little brothers so cute." A girl said, smiling at Dylan.

"Big brothers have a lot of fans." Dylan muttered to his brothers.

"I guess you could say that."

"HEY CAILEAN!" Ana yelled and ran over to the Irish man.

"Hi Ana." Cailean took a few steps still carrying Dylan and smiled.

"Is this Dylan, I guess he is small for his age." Ana rubbed Dylan's back making the boy shake. "So are you signing up for any sports this year?"

"American football." Allister said proudly.

"Basketball." Cailean smiled.

"Dylan are you going to play any sports?" Ana asked, still patting Dylan's back.

"European football, I want to play European football." Dylan muttered again.

"Aw, I wish you well at tryouts. So have you made any friends."

"No, big brothers." Dylan sat up so he could see his brother's faces.

"Yes?" They asked.

"What does queer mean?"

"Um well, odd…strange." Cailean said.

"A homosexual guy." Allister finished. "Who called you a queer?"

"What's a bitch?" Dylan stared innocently at his brothers.

"Who's calling you these."

"An upperclassman, are they bad."

"Tell us what he told you."

"We'll I woke up and he asked if I was a boy or girl and then told me he tells me what to do. He said I was his bitch and said I don't have any rights because I looked like a queer and that I was a freak." Allister glared and took Dylan out of Cailean's hands.

"Why don't you stay here with Ana and we promise to be right back." Allister sat Dylan on the ground, next to Ana and turned with his older brother. They walked away and heard Ana chatting with Dylan.

"So do you want me to sign you up for soccer, aka football?" Dylan nodded and Ana grabbed the pencil hanging off the clipboard.

"Miss. Ana."

"Yes." Ana looked down with a smile.

"Do I really look like a girl."

"I guess you do, but you haven't hit puberty so of course you would."

"Allister never did." Dylan stated and grabbed Ana's hand. "Can you do me a favor."

"Depends what it is."

"Can you cut my hair to shoulder length, if I play soccer then it can't be this long." Dylan held out a pair of scissors that he had brought for school.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." Dylan handed her the scissors and undid his braid. Without any talk, Ana cut the long hair off. In seconds it was shoulder length and Dylan played around with it before looking up.

"Thanks Ana." Ana smiled and threw the hair away in the trash bin next to her.

"No problem, how about we go look around the school. Teachers aren't teaching today so everyone's looking around.

"Ok." Dylan smiled and took Ana's hand. The two walked off toward the cafeteria with smiles.

A few minutes later the brothers returned to find the two gone.

"Ana must have shown him around the school." Cailean smiled again. "She's so nice."

"Lets go find them, I need that kids name."

"Aw, Dylan's signed up for soccer." Cailean pointed to Dylan's name on the sheet.

"No seriously where did your female friend go with our little brother."

"Like I said, Ana and Dylan are most likely looking around school."

"We'll let's go find them, I don't trust Dylan running off with a stranger."

"Your looking for Dylan." Arthur asked, passing by. "He's with a lady out on the football field, playing football." Arthur walked passed his brothers. "Oh and he's changed his hair a bit."

"How?" The older siblings asked together.

"WATCH OUT!" Ana yelled down the hall along with a crash. Allister's turned and a soccer ball crashed into his face.

"EH!" Cailean gasped, Arthur only laughed as his brother as Dylan ran through the glass doors. Dylan kneeled down to his big brother.

"I'M SORRY ALLISTER!" Dylan turned his brother over and shook him by the chest. "B-Big brother."

"Dylan." Cailean whispered.

"Ugh, my head." Allister mumbled, sitting up on his elbows. "Damn Dylan, did you kick tha- what did you do to your hair." Allister lifted a hand up and pulled the shoulder length hair.

"Ana cut it for me, I like it. Short but not long, long but not short." Dylan smiled cheerfully. "Maybe we should take you to that nice nurse lady." Dylan tried to pull Allister up as people gathered around to see what happened.

"Is he alright, is his face hurt." A group of girls ask in a group.

"It's all good." Allister sat up, making Dylan fall back. "Why'd you cut your hair."

"Because," Dylan looked anywhere but Allister's eye and his eyes landed on Carthalo in the crowd.

"Dylan." Allister looked at his fear filled brother and the direction of his brothers look. The boy from the infirmary glared back at Dylan. Allister sat up fully and picked up Dylan.

"Lets go."

"My football." Dylan whined and Ana picked it up.

"I'm late for a tour session, here's your soccer ball Dylan." Ana handed the ball over to Cailean.

"Big brothers." Dylan said as they walked down the hall.

"Yes?" They, again, responded.

"What does suck off mean?" Allister almost dropped Dylan in shock, making the younger cling to his brother.

"Where the fuck did you hear that?"

"From the people around, boys and girls say they want to suck you both off." The brothers looked dumbfound.

"Tha-That's not appropriate for someone your age to know what that is." Cailean tried to avoid the question.

"But I'm fourteen, I'm not a little boy anymore. If you don't tell me then I'll google it." Dylan pulled his iPhone out of his pocket and went to the safari app.

"N-no don't do that, we'll tell you." Allister said, grabbing the phone.

"Allister will tell you first and I can clear up later." Cailean said and ran off before Allister could object.

"So what does it mean?"

"Um, let talk in here." Allister said, carrying Dylan into an unlabelled room. Since all the classrooms hadn't been set up before hand some classes are in the making, so this week was a week to tour around. Allister locked the door and sat Dylan on a desk before sitting himself on the one next to his brother.

"So sucking someone off means… um, well it means someone uses their mouth to…um." Dylan stared at Allister with wide eyes filled with innocence, this made Allister even nervous. "It means someone his using their mouth to get rid of a mans boner." Dylan didn't look altered in his look one bit.

"What's a boner?"

"When a man gets horny, well lets just say you'll understand in the next few years."

"Tell me Allister, I'm not a child."

"Ugh, your not going to give up lad."

"Nope." Allister smiled at his little brothers determination.

"Alright a boner is when you are horny and heat gathers," Dylan looked confused now. "Google it." Allister blushed and turned away from his brother.

"Alright, I have another question." Dylan caught his brothers look when Allister turned to Dylan.

"What?" Allister asked nervously.

"Do I really look like a girl and queer like Carthalo said?" Dylan looked down in depression, which only made Allister depressed as well. Allister wrapped his arm around his brother and pulled him closer.

"No, your cute but not like a girl. Your not a queer in the way he means, he's just jealous of how handsome you are going to be."

"Me, handsome. Really?" Dylan smiled and looked up at his brother with a smile.

"You're a Kirkland, of course." Dylan hopped on his brothers lap and hugged him.

"THANK YOU BIG BROTHER ALLISTER, I'LL BE AS HANDSOME AS YOU AND CAILEAN! I PROMISE!" Dylan hugged tighter and earned one back. "YOUR THE BEST BIG BRO-AH!" Dylan had looked up to his brother at the time Allister went to kiss Dylan's forehead and ended up hitting his brothers lips.

There was a spark.

Before they could stop their bodies the brother's lips met with the others again, and again. Dylan swiftly wrapped his arms around Allister's neck while Allister wrapped his arms around Dylan's waist. Over and over again the two met with lips and proceeded to change their positions till Dylan was laying on the desk.

Allister seemed too familiar with this sort of activity, proven by the way he was pulling his brothers sweater down as he kissed Dylan's collar bone. He began biting the skin under the collar bone as Dylan curled his fingers through Allister's hair and moaned.

"B-B-Big br-uh, brother." Dylan moaned in pleasure, this brought Allister crashing into reality. He threw himself off Dylan and backed away, this confused Dylan greatly.

"God, what was I doing." Allister covered his mouth and began backing away as Dylan sat up.

"Allister." Dylan looked at his brother. "What's wrong."

"WHAT'S WRONG! YOUR MY LITTLE BROTHER!"

"So I liked it." Dylan pouted.

"SO, IT'S STILL WRONG. YOUR MY LITTLE BROTHER AND NOTHING MORE, UNDERSTAND!" Allister turned and made his way to the door but Dylan chased after and grabbed his arm.

"SO WHAT IT WAS NICE, ALLISTER DIDN'T YOU LIKE IT." Allister turned and slapped Dylan across his face as hard as he could, then grabbed the boy by the shoulders.

"It wasn't, your only my brother and nothing more. Understand that I can't even look at you anymore." Allister turned to walk away again when Dylan spoke up.

"Then why'd you start it." Allister turned around with a anger filled eyes and yelled at Dylan.

"BECAUSE YOU LOOK LIKE A FUCKIN GIRL DYLAN, I LIED ALRIGHT. YOUR MORE OF A GIRL THAN A BOY, JUST GET AWAY FROM ME." Allister didn't notice the tears in his brothers eyes as he stomped toward the door.

"I HATE YOU ALLISTER!" Dylan yelled and ran out the door before Allister. Dylan decided to hide away from everyone and ran under the stands in the stadium. He sat alone and silently cried himself to sleep.

A few hours later, after the sun had set, Dylan had woken up to the cool wind blowing against his face. The first thing to rush to his mind was the fight he and Allister had, then to how late it was. He pulled out his cellphone and saw it was 13 pass nine. He got up and walk home slowly.

He walked along a pair of train tracks as away to think things through, until he found that someone was following him. He heard the branches behind him snap and the first thing that came to mind was a wild animal had targeted him for food.

"Dy~lan." A male voice said from behind. Dylan turned to see a good distance behind him Carthalo. "I saw you creeping behind my housing, what are you doing walking so late?" He said creepily.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Dylan shouted at the boy and stomped away, but Carthalo followed him.

"Why so mad, did your boyfriend break up with you."

"I AM NOT QUEER, LEAVE ME ALONE!" Dylan yelled and turned to see Carthalo in front of him.

"Bitch, shut the fuck up." Carthalo pushed Dylan to the ground and punched him in the stomach.

"GET AWAY F-FROM ME!" Dylan cried out.

"SHUT UP!" Carthalo stood up and kicked Dylan all over his abdomen.

"STOP IT!" Dylan screamed loudly, alerting the housing students nearby and some had come out to see what was going on. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" Dylan yelled and Carthalo pulled another fist back when he heard footsteps.

"HEY GET OFF OF HIM!" A foreign voice yelled and Carthalo took off as fast as he could from the way he came from.

Dylan tried to push himself up as he heard footsteps and breathing.

"Are you alright, hello?" A Man with a Danish accent asked, trying to pull Dylan up. When Dylan got up he took off and sprinted down the tracks and home, holding his chest while he ran.

As soon as he reached his home Dylan stood up straight and walked in the door.

"I'm home." Dylan called out and a set of footsteps came running from the dinning room.

"DYLAN, WHERE HAVE YOU…been?" Eily stopped and looked at the bloody boy, as if she was trying to see who he was. "Your hairs shorter, and you look terrible. Come and sit at the table, I'll clean you off."

"No thanks, I'll take a shower and go to bed." Dylan ran over to the stairs and went up to his room.

"BY THE WAY ALLISTER IS STAYING AT A FRIENDS HOUSE ALL WEEK SO IF YOU WANT TO RAID HIS ROOM I WON'T TELL!" Eily yelled up the stairs and waited for a bit, then left when she heard water.

"Mum." Cailean looked at his mother when she walked into the dining room.

"Dylan had the snot kicked out of him." Eily said to her eldest. "He is in the shower now, can you talk to him later?"

"I'll try." Cailean said and waited a good hour before going to see his brother. When he finally went up to see his brother Dylan was laying in bed, covered up. Dylan had a bed in the corner covered with a blackish blue comforter on his bed. Above the bed was a wooden rack to sit thing on and it was covered with pictures and stuffed animals from dragons to sheep. Dylan had his back to Cailean and they eldest only smiled as he made his way toward the bed. He knew Dylan felt the bed dip when he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"What are you doing buddy, aren't you hungry."

"Just leave me alone."

"Come on, big brother wants to talk to you." Cailean shook Dylan's shoulder playfully.

"I don't want to talk to you."

"Then Allister, I can call him."

"I don't want to talk to that asshole, I don't want to see him." Cailean was defiantly shocked.

"A-Alright, can I see your face?"

"Why?"

"I heard you got hurt."

"I got in a fight, that's all." Dylan's barrier was breaking by the amount of tears he was holding back.

"A fight…hey look at these, your favorite sheep and dragon." Cailean said, picking up the stuffed dragon and sheep from the floor. He then rubbed them against Dylan's face. "Nah, Nah, Nah."

"Please stop Cai." Dylan whined as he cried.

"Oh." Cailean looked horrified at how pitiful his brother was and ended up hugging him. Dylan whined out 'ows' of pain but still hugged his big brother.

"Dylan, what's wrong?" Cailean held his brother tightly, but not enough to hurt him.

"A-A-Allister." Dylan whined. Cailean gripped his brothers pajama shirt.

"Who hit you Dylan, was it Allister."

"No~, a student in his grade." The rest of the time was spent in silence and Cailean laid there, until Dylan's cry halted and he fell asleep. He unwrapped himself from his brother and walked out after laying the sheep and dragon in his place. He walked to his room down the hall and pulled out his cellphone. When he entered his room Cailean hit speed dial and shut his door.

Cailean listened to the phone ringing and cursed under his breath. Finally the phone was answered.

"What Cai, I'm busy." Allister asked on the other line. It took all of Cailean's strength to not yell and cuss out his brother.

"What did you do to Dylan."

"Nothing, why are you asking?"

"He came home at 9:30 tonight, didn't eat, he told me he got in a fight, and he cried himself to sleep. He's ready to break, don't say you don't care because he is obvious your little brother."

"Cai I'm hanging out with friends right now, I don't want to talk about Dylan."

"You mean you don't care to ask if he's alright. At least tell me what happened, I'm worried because Dylan said he hated you, Dylan never hates you."

"He's fine without me asking."

"You asshole, if you act like you don't care then he'll only get worse. At least come visit him."

"He's better without me there, I'll visit him over the weekend."

"If you don't visit him now the next time you see him he'll be in a body bag. What ever you did or said times the stress of the move and new school is going to kill him."

"He has you to help him."

"I can't help him alone, please tell me what happened."

"I know you can keep a secret, trust me the guilt is bugging me."

"What did you do." Cailean was even more curious.

"Meet me tomorrow morning outside the front of the school alone and I'll tell you." Before Cailean could agree or disagree Allister hung up.

"Ugh, what did he do. More importantly Dylan." Cailean left his room and returned to his little brothers room.

Dylan was in the same position Cailean left him in and he took his spot back.

The morning came and Cailean slipped out of the house and met his young brother in front of the school. Allister's head was down as he sat on the cement ground, trying to sort things out.

"Alright lets talk." Cailean said, grabbing Allister's attention. Allister stood up and the two walked toward the school track.

By 7:45 Dylan and the British twins were dropped off at school and separated to their own directions. Dylan glared at the ground as he walked down the hall, not looking forward to another tour, when he was smacked in the back of the head. Dylan fell to the ground and turned to see Carthalo.

"Let finish up what started yesterday queer." He cracked his knuckles and laughed as a crowd formed.

"So you feel guilty because you kissed Dylan on the lips, why?" Cailean asked as the brothers sat on a bench outside.

"I couldn't stop, it felt really good too. I was so close to losing it and ruining him, you have no idea how normal it was to act that way but realize it was your little brother. I couldn't understand why I almost hurt him like that, he's a child and all."

"But you didn't, you stopped yourself." Cailean smiled.

"Yes but, I couldn't function and I smack him across the face. I wanted to get him away from me, before I jumped on him again. I could see him break, I just couldn't function."

"You have to apologize, he's got so much anger bottled up that he's getting hurt all the time." Cailean patted his brothers back and stood up.

"Come on, lets make amends." Cailean held out his hand to Allister, who took it happily.

"Alright, though you might have to supervise." Cailean and Allister turned to walk inside when a boy ran out to them.

"Cailean and Allister Kirkland."

"Yes." Both brothers said.

"Your brothers in a fight."

"Arthur." Cailean hoped it wasn't Dylan, knowing they could stop Arthur.

"No Dylan, he's in a fight with the Principal's grandnephew."

"Of all people, is he trying get kicked out. Picking fights, it's ridiculous." Cailean sighed.

"Actually Carthalo pushed Dylan down first, I think he's being bullied." The student said.

"Show the way." Allister said and the boy took off, followed by the brothers. When they reached the entrance hallway Cailean and Allister saw a wide crowd formed in the center.

"There." The boy said, the brothers already working their way through the crowd. When they reached the front they were surprised to see Dylan swinging and hitting his enemy.

"Break it up." Cailean said, grabbing Dylan and Allister grabbing Carthalo.

"What the hell Dylan, What the fucking hell." Cailean scolded.

"I was only protecting myself." Dylan mumbled, blood running down his face from his nose.

"Ugh." Cailean let out and used his shirt to clean Dylan's nose up. "Allister, put the boy down." Cailean looked over to see Allister holding up Carthalo by the neck.

"Why, trash picked on my brother."

"Cause there is witnesses." Cailean joked around as Dylan sat on his lap.

"Fuck you." Allister said and stare at the boy in his fist. "Touch my brother again and I'll kill you, got." Only a glare came and Allister was tired of play so he dropped Carthalo. "Get out." Allister turned to his brothers and walked toward them. "Dylan." He said as he kneeled down.

"What do you want asshole." Dylan muttered. Allister was only able to hug his younger brother.

"What are you all watching, get to your tour thing." Allister shot a glare toward the crowd. The crowd disappeared rather quickly and Dylan was wiping blood off his face.

"Here." Cailean said, using his shirt to wipe the blood off again.

"I could have taken him."

"One day and your a new person, you're an ass like me. Where the hells Dylan?" Allister asked, gripping Dylan's shoulders.

"He grew up."

"I don't want him to grow up, I love little Dylan. Come on Dylan, say big brother again."

"Go to hell."

"Was it because I kissed you, is that why your mad."

"No idiot, you told me I didn't look like a girl and then you tell me I do." Dylan looked ready to cry. "Which is it." Dylan let a few tears escape and Allister wiped them away.

"Neither, you can't tell." Allister pulled Dylan into another hug. "I want my little brother back, smiling and calling me big brother Allister."

"Hmph."

"Maybe I should let you both talk alone." Cailean stood up and smiled while he walked away. "There's an abandoned classroom over there." Cailean pointed out and left down the hallway.

The brothers walked into the room an made sure the coast was clear before locking the door and taking a seat on the desks.

"I want to know why you slapped me." Dylan stated, crossing his arms.

"I wanted you to get away from me." Allister leaned back.

"Why?"

"Because I'm use to doing things like that with girls, and once I get started I can't stop."

"So your a whore." Dylan said plainly, but Allister shot up in a fit.

"YOU LITTLE-!" Allister stopped yelling when Dylan broke into a fit of laughter. Instead Allister put Dylan in a headlock and messed up his hair.

"HA HA, STOP ALLISTER!" Dylan tried to push his brother away.

"There's that adorable laughter." Allister smiled. He pulled Dylan over by the shoulder and kissed his brothers head. "That's my brother."

Dylan leaned again Allister with a smile. "Can we ever be more big brother?"

"It's not normal." Allister mumbled to his brother.

"The Queens and Kings of England marry their relatives." Dylan snuggled into his older siblings blazer.

"You don't understand Dylan."

"I do understand, I've understood everything so far. When I asked those questions I had the knowledge, I just wanted to see you blush big brother." Dylan was put in another headlock and Allister rustled his hair.

"You're really a brat, a smart brat." Allister smiled again.

"I just want big brother to love me the same way I love him." Dylan looked down in depression.

"How much do you love big brother." Allister asked, kissing Dylan's head again.

"A lot, very much." Dylan looked up with love struck eyes.

"Alright, if you can wait till your 17th birthday and you still love me this way then we will give it a shot." Dylan pounced on his brother in a hug.

"Thank you." Allister frowned and patted Dylan's back slowly.

"And no more fights, I'll take care that kid."

"Alright." Dylan nodded.

"Cai said you were hurt, where?" Allister looked at Dylan's face, which he couldn't see anything through the blood that had been smeared. "Your face is covered in blood, give me a second." Allister stood up and walked over to a sink in the room. He grabbed some paper towels and soaked them in water. He ring them out in the sink and walked back to Dylan, laying the wet paper on the young boys cheek.

As he wiped Dylan's cheek down Allister noticed the skin was darker than it should be. When he got done wiping away every trace of blood Allister stared at the bruises on Dylan's face, fulling Allister's anger.

"A black eye, bruised face, and what else?" Allister's eyes had a darkness in them as he search Dylan's body further. When Allister brushed against Dylan chest the boy flinched and gasped, causing Allister to lift up the shirt. A bruise stretched from Dylan's chest to his stomach, almost covered the front of him.

"I'm going to fuckin kill the bastard." Allister shot up and turned to walk toward the door when a hand grabbed his hand. Allister spun around, meeting his brothers eyes.

"Don't, you'll go to prison."

"I don't care."

"I do." Dylan pulled Allister back and hugged him. "Be more mature than him." Dylan petted Allister's messy red hair back as Allister fell back into the chair before the desk Dylan sat on.

"Damn you, knowing my secret spot." Allister whispered as Dylan continued to smooth back Allister's hair.

"Hm." Dylan smiled as Allister calmed down in his arms. After a few more minutes of this Allister collected himself.

"Come on." Allister stood up and grabbed Dylan's hand, Allister pulling him toward the door.

"Allister." Dylan looked at his brother confusingly.

*HETALIA*

"Alright, kick it back." Allister said to Dylan as they kick a soccer ball back and forth to one another.

Allister had taken off his blazer, rolled up the sleeves of his white dress shirt up to his elbows, unbuttoned the first five buttons of his shirt and pinned his bangs off to the side with bobby pins so it wouldn't get in the way.

"Like so." Dylan kicked it back hard to Allister, hitting Allister's foot back.

"Don't get cocky." Allister smiled and kicked the soccer ball harder than before. Dylan tried to block it but it flew passed him.

"Why'd you do that Scottie?" Dylan pouted and chased after the soccer ball. Allister took off after him and when he caught Dylan he lifted him up.

"Because I can." Dylan hugged Allister around his shoulder and held him close.

"Get my ball."

"Alright, you wait here." Allister sat Dylan down on the field and ran to find the soccer ball. Turns out it went into the bushed around the fence and Allister went to grab it when a female pair of hands picked it up.

"I want to play a few rounds." Ana said, Cailean next to her.

"Me too."

"Alright two on two." Allister took the ball away from Ana and turned towards Dylan. Two boys sat down with Dylan and they were talking.

"Aw he's made friends." Ana said, walking towards Dylan.

"Isn't that the boy from the other day, the one that bumped into him."

"Fusto, Festo, Fuesto. Something like that." Allister said.

"Fausto." Ana corrected. "DYLAN!" Ana yelled and ran toward the boy, waving her hand as Dylan turned.

"HI ANA, BIG BROTHER CAILEAN!" Dylan yelled back as the two boys smiled. Ana finally reached Dylan and sat down with the three boys.

"Who are you friends?" Ana asked, smiling at the two.

"I'm Fausto Esteve, I am from Portugal."

"I am Navah Azulai, I am from Israel."

"It's nice to meet you both." Cailean said.

"Do any of you young boys want to play soccer?" Ana asked, Fausto jumped at the chance while Navah raised his hand.

"Navah you don't have to raise your hand." Allister said.

"Forgive me but may I play?" He asked.

"Of course, we invite you." Ana said.

"Oh, I thought you asked Dylan and Fausto only." Navah blushed.

"Why'd you think that." Cailean asked.

"Well Ana asked if any of us young boys wanted to play, Navah's a girl." Dylan said, drawing attention to Navah.

"SHE'S ADORABLE!" Ana yelled and hugged Navah.

"I am in the seventh year of school, I am slow in development in body wise." Navah looked at her chest and then at Ana's. "Really behind." She poke her chest. "As for my short hair, papa cut it so no boys would "chase after" me as the Americans say." Ana had her hair cut a bit shorter than Dylan's. Her hair was a pure black and a tint to her skin.

"We'll that's not right, here this will make you look girly." Ana took a butterfly clip decorated with diamonds out of her hair and pinned it in Navah.

"Wow, she does look like a girl." Allister said as Ana took the match of the clip and put it in Dylan's hair.

"Now Dylan does too." Ana smiled and held up her cellphone up as a mirror.

"I am cute, thank you miss." Navah smiled at Ana and then looked at Dylan. Dylan looked like he was thinking deeply about something.

"I like it, I look cute as well. I don't even care if people call me a girl, Navah and I can be the gender neutral kids." Dylan chuckled, joined by Navah and Fausto.

"Ha Ha, ok." Navah smiled.

"Let's hurry and start this game." Fausto said.

"Game? What game? Can we play?" A young Asian girl asked with a group of Asians.

"Mei don't ask such forward questions aru, sorry." An older male or female said. "I am at Yao Wang, these are my younger siblings." Yao bowed and Ana popped over.

"It's alright, you all can play. We're playing a game of soccer." Ana explained.

"I'm going to go sit in the bleachers." A black haired boy said. He was dressed in black and gold, he also didn't seem happy.

"Aiya, you never play fun games Kiku." The younger Asian walked away with no hint of responding.

"Brother Kiku is a downer but very smart, he a grade a head then his grade." Mei said cheerfully.

"AMIGO, FAUSTO WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" A Spanish boy yelled from the fence, twin boys standing behind him. One boy smiled while the other one punched Antonio's leg.

"That's a loud boy." Allister said, feeling like he was babysitting.

"That's my cousin Antonio, behind him are the principal's grandsons, Lovino's the angry one and Feliciano's the smiling one." Fausto explained. Antonio picked up the boys and ran towards his older cousin.

"Football, can we join?"

"DAMN BASTARD LET ME GO!" Lovino yelled and hit the Spaniard. The three high schoolers were surprised by the young boys mouth.

"Come on Lovi, it'll be fun."

"No it won't you Spanish Bastardo, put me down."

"We have 15 players, we need another." Ana said.

"Cousin Carthalo plays football, we can ask him to play." Feliciano said.

"Uh…um, about that." Allister began to say.

"Alright he can guard Allister." Dylan smiled widely.

"Are you sure Dylan?" Cailean asked, concerned for his younger brothers safety.

"Yep, I've got my brothers here so I'll be fine." Dylan smiled and the twin Italian's went to retrieve their cousin.

* * *

**Finally, Sorry I didn't get the Yaoi scene in. This was already so long and I didn't know what certain scene to make the Yaoi because...never typed yaoi before.**

**My mother never taught me not to be greedy so, REVIEWS PEOPLE. I'm so alone without them TT-TT, so review ^-^.**

So this is just a "little" scene on how Allister and Dylan's relationship started, a little description and behind the chapter. Allister is a freshman in high school (9th year), Cailean is Sophmore (10th year), Dylan's a 8th grader in middle school (8th year).

_Dylan's small for his age, he looks like an eight year old but his mind his more advanced than a 8th graders. He does have social phobia, which does cause him to feel akward when surrounded by people and does tend to faint from time to time, this problem is still a problem for him today. He often ask his brothers embarrassing things to see them freak out on how to answer. Dylan's the sweet heart of the family (expected to be) and so he never had to be mad like with Carthalo. Because his mind and body are in two different age groups Dylan wants to be seen as an adult and not a baby, but never ask for such to keep the peace. Since Dylan is prepubescent is voice isn't deep so he is mistaken for a girl and that is the reason Carthalo doesn't like him. The reason Dylan had his braid cut off was not because it bothered him being called a girl, it's to prove he wants to be seen as a grown up...an equal to his older siblings. He looses it when Allister, his role model, called him more of a girl than a boy and saying he was only his little brother showing that Allister would never see him as an equal. Dylan tries to prove he's mature enough to take care of himself by fighting with Carthalo and cussing like his brothers and his brothers classmates do. Feeling abandoned by Allister, Dylan started dealing with it his own way, hince the constant need to release his anger. Dylan has fought with himself a few times when he's alone, he looks in the mirror and yells at his reflection on how his body was so small and useless (not mentioned in the chapter but this will have effect later on). Upon talking with Cailean, Dylan noticed how much he was babied with his elder siblings. This added even more pressure to the inner turmoil and causes Dylan to lash out at Carthalo and then his brothers. When pulled into a conversation with Allister Dylan found himself needed in his older brothers life, in turn Dylan acted childish again for his family and friends. He knew his family would never understand that he was more mature than his body let on, better to act like people want, thats his motto._

If you didn't understanding anything then, I hope you do know.

**That bonus one-shot is still on the table for anyone from last chapter, I am also drawing the OC's so you'll see Thomas, Cailean, and Dylan, if you wanna see Allister search aph scotland and look at the hot red head. Next chapter starts to shift back to UsUk, reviews actually give me the strength to move on so review. Also a thanks to all my fans who like this, to give reason to review rate this on Prussia's 1-10 Awesome scale, the highest you can go is 9 because Prussia occupies 10.**


	11. Chapter 11

**YAOI AHEAD FROM GRAY LINE TO GRAY LINE IS THE SCENE.**

Punk Goes Jock: Vol. 3

Chapter 11

* * *

"AH!" Gasps and moans filled the room along with the harsh slap as skin hit skin rather quickly. Heat growing between the two beings as breath quickened with gasps, neither being able to say anything.

Sweat glistened and fell from dirty blonde hair as blue eyes stared at the smaller frame below him. The thin and pale body covered with beads of sweat and precum. What caught the bulkier boys attention as he thrusted into the smaller person was the green eyes staring at the bigger male.

"A-A-Alfred-d." The male on bottom moaned, vibrating through the boy on top. "P-Plea-ease-se." The sandy blonde on bottom moaned as Alfred's length slammed into his sweet spot.

"Please what Arthur?" Alfred slowed down as he pulled out, forcing a gasp and moan out of Arthur. Alfred lowered himself down and whispered into Arthur's ear, the hot breath teasing Arthur.

"Ngh, f-fa-ah." Arthur gasped as Alfred slammed back into him once again.

"What was that Arthur." Alfred whispered again and nipped at Arthur's ear, another gasp emanating from Arthur. Alfred pulled his member out once again and slammed it back into the warmth of Arthur.

Arthur began to tire as he neared his climax and his breath quicken with each time Alfred slammed into him. "F-Fa-AST-AH!" Alfred swiftly picked up his pace before Arthur could finish his request, Alfred decide to take pity on the Brit and the fact that he himself was nearing his final moment.

"A-Alfred, l-lets c-cum together." Arthur said, one of his eyes clenched shut while the other squinted at Alfred. "P-Please." The black hair punk's begging paid off as Alfred's pace quickened and he slammed harder feeling his climax approaching.

As a knot formed Alfred's stomach and as he was about to cum when he sprung up in bed. He was out of breath then he looked off to the side of the bed and saw Arthur asleep and fully clothes next to him.

* * *

Nothing had happened, again it was just a dream. Of course that didn't keep Alfred from noticing how tight his jeans were getting in a certain area. With the pain of wanting to get out of the confined space Alfred threw the bed sheets off of him and they landed on Arthur, waking the boy. Arthur sprung up to see Alfred hurrying into his bathroom.

It had been a month since everyone had gotten out of the hospital and Alfred moved in to take care of Arthur. Cailean had to stay on bed rest for the next two weeks after he was released, he didn't mind because he would watch Andrew while Thomas went to school. Arthur still had his eye wrapped up, even though Kasem said he didn't have to have it. Kiku had healed well along with Aleks, but everyone was still upset about Dmitry disappearing.

Arthur got out of his bed and walked over to the bathroom door, knocking on the door.

"Alfred, are you alright love?" Arthur asked through the door. He heard a gasp and the shower turn on.

"Y-Yeah, just taking a shower."

"At three in the morning?"

"I'm an early riser." Alfred said back, stripping. He took his boxers and pants off a fast as he could and pulled off his shirt and glasses. He jumped into the shower and began stroking his member, trying to keep his moans down.

A sudden the creaking of the door made Alfred stop and watch Arthur's figure bring in something.

"You forgot a towel and clothes." Arthur sat the clothes on the sink across from the shower and weaves the towel into a wooden hoop hanging next to the shower. "Here." Arthur reached over the top of the shower to hand Alfred a washcloth.

"T-Thanks, why don't you go back to bed." Alfred smiled and took the cloth. Arthur withdrew his hand and leaned against the shower door.

"Can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Are you…tired of me?" The water was shut off as Alfred stared at the back of the punks.

"No…never, why?"

"You've been avoiding me, did I do something wrong?" Arthur voice broke at the end of the sentence.

"No, nothing's wrong with you. I have a boner," Arthur's eye widened as he blushed a bit. "I had a really erotic dream involving us, I've been having them for a while so I've been getting horny seeing you."

"Why didn't you tell me, I wouldn't care if we did do…that." Arthur was pure red in his cheeks and then the shower door was pulled away. Arthur fell against Alfred's shoulder as said boy reached for his towel. Wrapping it loosely around his waist, Alfred pulled Arthur against Alfred's chest and he kissed the punks head.

"Go back to bed and I'll be there soon." Alfred smiled and pushed Arthur out of the room.

"No I'm serious, I'm ready to take the next step in our relationship." Arthur demanded as Alfred looked almost emotionless at him. Without a word, Alfred picked Arthur up and carried him across the room and to the bed. Alfred threw Arthur down gently and climbed over top of Arthur. Arthur caught his breath quickly. Alfred grabbed Arthur by the legs and pulled them so Arthur was closer. Alfred was now positioned in between Arthur's spread legs. Arthur laid on his back and gasped when Alfred grind against his ass. Alfred leaned over and whispered to the shaking boy.

"Are you positive you're ready." Alfred leaned and started sucking on Arthur's neck, causing the punk to moan once more. Alfred's hands began sliding Arthur's shirt.

"Y-Yes," Arthur covered his eyes with his arm. "I-I'm ready." The hands pushed Arthur's shirt up to his chest and Alfred moved his head to Arthur's stomach. He began kissing Arthur's thin pale stomach, causing the boy to arch up to Alfred. This lasted only a few seconds before Alfred sat up and pulled Arthur's pajama shirt down. He returned to Arthur's face and pulled the arm away, revealing Arthur's teary eyes. Placing a kiss on Arthur's forehead Alfred sat back up.

"Don't lie, your aren't mentally ready." Alfred got off of Arthur. "I'm going to take care of this and I'll be back, go back to sleep." Alfred smiled and walked back into the bathroom where the water started again. Arthur laid still for a moment before he curled up under the blankets.

Around half an hour later Alfred came out of the bathroom and saw Arthur staring at him.

"That's fucking creepy dude." Alfred chuckled but stopped seeing the glare originating from Arthur. "Well it is, imagine coming out after jerking off to see an empty gaze on you." Alfred just walked over to his side of the bed in a pair of Arthur pajama's, being a torn band shirt and plaid drawstring pants, and laid down. Arthur turned to face him and curled into Alfred's arms.

"Your a rude asshole." Arthur mumbled as the two began shifting to sleep when Andrew broke out crying, waking more than them up.

Doors creaked open to see what was going on down the hall. Dylan poked his head out the door, a robe wrapped around his naked form. Allister laid in bed with a blanket covering his nude form.

"What's going on?" Alice asked, knocking on Cailean and Thomas' room. Cailean answered the door and apologised as Thomas rocked Andrew slowly behind him.

"Please Andrew, it's 4 in the morning. Go back to sleep, please." Thomas would whisper to the baby.

"Tommy I'll calm him down, just go back to bed." Cailean said, taking Andrew into his arms.

"Maybe he is hungry." Alice said walking into the bedroom.

"We just fed him at midnight." Thomas said patting the babies head.

"Lonely then." Dylan joined.

"Please be quite." Thomas said, kissing Andrew's head. Andrew's cries dulled as he looked at his fathers.

"Eh." Andrew stared at Thomas and then Cailean. Both parents smiled at their son with comfort and he stopped crying. Cailean had adopted Andrew when he could walk again and so far proved to be a great father. Thomas was not far behind either and was learning from Eily on what Andrew needed.

"I think it was a bad dream." Cailean lifted the baby boy up and kissed his forehead. "Don't worry papa and daddy are here." He smiled widely and comforting at Andrew who had calmed down rather fast.

"Sorry for waking everyone up, you can go back to sleep now." Thomas apologised and Cailean handed Andrew back to the punk. Thomas slowly rocked Andrew back to sleep and laid him in the crib. Anyone in the doorway returned to their rooms to sleep. As they laid down silence filled the house and everyone was curled up under their bed sheets, ready for dreamland. It lasted a few seconds until Andrew woke up bawling again.

"I'M UP!" Allister yelled from down the hall causing some chuckles. Cailean decided they were awake as well so he flicked on the lights while Thomas retrieved Andrew.

"Us as well." Arthur said, standing up from bed with Alfred. Everyone went back to Cailean and Thomas' room to see if they were alright. Thomas was bouncing Andrew in his arms and apologising to everyone for waking them up.

"I'm sorry."

"Maybe it's a new environment issue." Alice said.

"Lets all go down to the dining room, I'll cook breakfast." Arthur's nice offer was shot down with a billion No's.

"I'll cook." Cailean said next to Thomas. As Cailean walked passed his fiancé. He kissed Thomas' head and then Andrew's. Everyone walked down to the kitchen, Andrew wrapped up in his favorite blanket in Thomas's arm.

Cailean had already begun cooking and made up some baby formula while he was in the kitchen. He brought the bottle out with two platters of food on his arms.

"Breakfast." Cailean sang as he set down the trays and handed the bottle of formula to Thomas.

"Thanks love." Thomas was greeted with a, "Your Welcome", kiss on the lips. Andrew had stopped crying long after arriving in the dining room.

"So anything new?" Alice asked as she dove into her pancakes.

"The old reporters are trying to get pictures of Thomas and Andrew still, but Andrew started crawling." Cailean said excitingly.

"Aw, I can't wait for him to start talking." Dylan's smiled.

"He's so cute." Alice squeaked.

"He better be he's my son, and loud as hell." Thomas whispered the last part for Andrew.

"W-Wah." Andrew let out, drawing attention from his parents.

"What?" Cailean asked tickling Andrew's belly.

"Wah." Andrew threw his hands up and gripped like he normally did.

"I see, he wants up to Papa's face." Cailean grabbed Andrew and held him up to Thomas' face.

"Wah." Andrew grabbed Thomas' nose and laughed.

"Ow Mr." Thomas stuck his to tongue out at Andrew and a knock came from the door.

"I'll get it." Cailean smile and walked to the door, smiling at his loud family in the other room. Of course his mood was popped when he opened the door a a camera went off. A reporter stood with a pen in paper in hand and the camera around his neck.

"You never sleep, do you?" Cailean frowned at the man in front of him.

"No need to be so grumpy Cail, we were playing around." Ana said, hopping out from behind the wall left of the house.

"Ana?" Cailean looked confusedly at the girl.

"This is my brother Kyle, he wanted to meet you and I wanted to see your son.". Ana kept poking her brothers arm as he smiled.

"Well nice to meet you Kyle, why are you here so early with a camera?" Cailean asked the boy.

"Kyle got into a little bet at school. Do you wanna explain." Ana looked at Kyle as he nodded.

"So I told my friends that my sister was friends with the Kirkland's, but they said I was lying and they want photo proof. They said if I didn't have it today I'd own 16,000 American dollars to each of them, if I get proof they do my homework." Kylie's smile never left his face, kind of reminding Cailean of himself.

"Alright, no pictures of Andrew and flash has to stay off for him as well, finally got Andrew to stop crying."

"Andrew, what a lovely name." Ana skipped into the next room with the two boys following her.

"Hi." Ana said, earning stares of different emotions.

"ANA!" Dylan exclaimed and jumped on the girl with a hug.

"DYLAN!" Ana hugged back as Cailean walked into the room. "You've grown a lot since I last saw you, you were a twerp back then."

"You haven't changed a bit, what are you doing here?"

"Her brothers stuck in a bet, you four come here." Cailean pointed to his three brothers and his sister, since they were the only family members up. No one argued and walked over to get in the photo. Ana held the camera up, after turning the flash off, and watch everyone through the screen. Once she saw everyone in position she counted down slowly.

Behind her Thomas was rocking Andrew back and forth slowly trying to get his son to sleep for Cailean while Thomas' is at school.

"Say cheese." Ana said and with difficulty everyone seemed to smile. Finally she took the picture and sat it down on the table for her brother, then turned toward Thomas.

"Hi, I don't think you know me. I'm Ana, Cailean's best friend." Ana held out a hand and Thomas shook it happily.

"It's nice to meet you, this is our son Andrew." Thomas cradled the baby in his arms as Ana smile at him.

"He's really cute, has your eyes and almost looks like Cailean himself." Ana smiled and Andrew stared at her as he wondered who she was.

"You think?" Cailean asked, looking over Ana's shoulder.

"Wah." Andrew stuck his hands out to Cailean. "Wah, Wah, Wah." Cailean smiled and took his son from Thomas.

"Everyone eat up and get to school, you've got some final touches."

"Alright, just watch Andrew now that he can crawl he will try to move around." Thomas informed and receive a kiss as payment.

After everyone was seated they ate and moved to their rooms to change for whatever they were doing today, Ana and Kyle left after chatting with everyone. The last at the table was Dylan and Arthur, always the slow eaters of the family.

"Can I ask you something private?" Arthur said quietly as Dylan ate a piece of toast.

"Go ahead." Dylan laid down his toast and gathered his plates.

"How bad does-I mean when it happens for- the first time does it really hurt?" Arthur blushed and looked away from Dylan, who was a little surprised by the question.

"Yes it does, but then it feels really good once you get to the actual sex." Dylan smiled back. "May I ask what you're planning."

"Nothing yet."

"Well the only bad thing is that your ass will hurt afterwards." Dylan picked the dishes up and carried them into the kitchen before returning to Arthur. "If your scared he'll understand and take it slow, if not he can expect Allister and Cailean's rage."

"I remember at one point your anger got the best of you, when we first came here. You got into a couple a fights, you were really awesome, or at least I thought. What happened to rage full Dylan?" Arthur asked as Dylan stared at him. For the small moment Dylan looked different from usual and it somewhat scared Arthur. A crooked smile broke on Dylan's face as he raised a hand over to Arthur, the robe sleeve sliding down to Dylan's elbow. He kneeled down so he was staring into Arthur eye and grabbed Arthur by the chin.

"He just excepted that you must fake himself to have people except him with love, he's here but he doesn't like you.… do I." Dylan chuckled as Allister walked in with Cailean.

"Oh Dylan, what's going on? Arthur?" Allister said as he studied the scene.

"Oh, glad we could have this talk Arthur." Dylan smiled again before walking away. Cailean and Allister ran to Arthur's side immediately knowing that look on sight.

"Arthur,what happened?" Allister asked as he shook Arthur by the shoulders. "Lad."

"Arthur, what did Dylan say." Cailean asked as the rest of the house occupants made their way downstairs.

"W-What the h-he-." Arthur didn't finish before he faint onto Allister.

"Woah, Woah." Allister caught Arthur in his arms and looked toward the stairs that Dylan had climbed.

"What the heck happened?" Alfred asked, running to Arthur's side.

"I'm going to check on Dylan." Allister announced, handing Alfred Arthur.

"What happened with them?" Alfred kept asking as and cuddled Arthur in his arms.

"Nothing, Arthur just got lightheaded." Cailean excused himself and followed after his brother.

"Allister what are you going to do?" Cailean asked as he watched his brother trying to sort out things in his head.

"Talk, Arthur passed out and you saw it." Allister reached the top of the stairs and headed to his and Dylan's room.

"I know but if you turn violent, he's your brother."

"I know and I'm worried about him, he's holding something back and he needs to come out about it." Allister stopped in front of the door when he heard a thump in the room. He immediately ripped open the door to find Dylan sitting on the ground, the bath robe halfway off. Allister ran in front of Dylan and looked at his exposed body, then the eyes.

"Dylan, what's wrong?" Allister asked staring into the empty eyes that Dylan owned. Allister shook his brother with worry until he went back to normal.

"What?" Dylan asked, his eyes filled with confusion.

"What the hell was that, you just made Arthur faint."

"I did?" Dylan felt Allister grip his shoulders tight and tighter. This hurt Dylan to an extremity.

Before he could shed a tear or yelp in pain Allister let go, stood up, and left down the hall. Cailean ran over to his little brother, hugging him carefully.

"What did I do?" Dylan hugged Cailean in security, scared of Allister's angry fury. Living with the Kirkland's one never hurt the younger siblings, for they feared the older brothers fury.

"It's not your fault." Cailean kissed his brothers head before grabbing and fixing the robe. "Get dressed and don't forget your uniform."

"Alright." Dylan sniffed as Cailean left. "What did I do, …big brother Cailean?" Dylan sat alone in silence until he felt the need to move, around 10 minutes later. As soon as he stood up he fell over and made a huge thump, causing someone to run down the hall. A hand landed on Dylan's back and helped him sit up.

"Are you alright?" Thomas asked Dylan when they caught each others eyes.

"Y-Yes no need to worry." Dylan smiled at Thomas.

"Where's your husband when you need help." Thomas helped Dylan up and led him to the bed. There he sat Dylan down and went to grab clothing.

"He's busy, why aren't you at school yet?"

"We can't leave without you, Cailean told me that Allister was mad at you so everyone is waiting out in the car, are you coming?"

"I'll be right out, can you grab me some clothes?"

"Of course." Thomas walked over to a white dresser and opened the top drawer. "So do you know what you will be doing on Valentines Day?"

"Not anymore, what about you?" Thomas walked over to the wardrobe and grabbed a sweater, a little too big for Dylan's small frame. After looking at it Thomas realized where he had seen this sweater, he had one himself in Cailean's wardrobe.

"You still have the school uniform sweater." Thomas turned to Dylan on the bed with an eyebrow raised. "It's bigger than you though."

"It's big brother Allister's, though he gave it to me when we were in school."

"How old are you, your older than Arthur aren't you?"

"Yep, turned 20 in December."

"You look much younger, around 15. Your lucky to have your youth, you know." Thomas brought over Dylan clothes, which consisted of a pair of denim jeans, Wales flag print boxers, and the sweater, along with a dress shirt under it.

"No I'm not, no one understands how mature a really am because I'm this small. Back when I was in 8th year I was college graduate smart. I have an I.Q. over 180 and no one understands."

"How does Eily feel about you being that smart."

"No one knows how smart I am, I hid all the test and everything."

"Why, they would be really shocked."

"Simply to make everything normal, stay simple and everything else is alright." Dylan gave a quivering smile as tears formed in his eyes. "It's stupid really, I can't even look at my reflection anymore. Seeing this pathetic body is the worst thing ever, I don't understand why Allister likes looking at me." Dylan now had tears running down his face and biting his bottom lip. "Cailean, Allister, Alice, Mum, and Arthur never understand, it hurts not being able to let yourself out of your cage. I've tried to keep it in but I just get angry, and I have to get rid of it some how." Now Dylan was curled up, knees to his chest and bawling silently. The squeak of the door opening made Thomas look up to see a pair of twins frowning in sync. They ran over and held the crying brother in their arms.

"Dylan." Alice said as she petted Dylan's head, Arthur hugging him around the chest.

"Big brother Dylan." Arthur's grip tightened around his brother, knees smashing his arms. Thomas was even pulled into the hug by Arthur. About five minutes later a knock came from the door interrupted them.

Allister stood in the door way impatiently tapping his foot. "Hurry up or we'll be late, honestly get dressed Dylan." In response to this Dylan stood up, grabbed his clothes, and stomped into the bathroom.

"The rest of you out." Allister commanded as he lit a cigarette. Arthur glared at their older brother before walking out, Thomas staying behind a bit.

"Your a foul git, not caring about him."

"I care, I just have to let him vent in his own way." Allister walked over to the bed, glaring back at the British punk. "Who are you to tell me that I don't care, I just try to help my family and your a threat to it."

"How?" Thomas' glare deepened.

"You screwed Arthur up and Cailean, now your trying to change Dylan, your not going to touch my brother anymore." Allister turned to walk away but Thomas wasn't done just yet.

"You really hate being married to Dylan, still calling him your brother when your partners. You've never seen him as an equal and you lie to him every time you say you d-." Thomas was cut off by Allister wrapping his hand around Thomas' neck. "GAH!" Thomas got out as he fell on the bed and Allister climbed over top of him and leaned in so the smoke of the cigarette was blown into Thomas' face.

"I love Dylan, but he will always be my brother first you got it. I can't see him as an equal and it has nothing to do with you, except the fact that I can see you as an equal that means I'll beat the crap out of you lad."

"AH." Thomas gasped as he grabbed Allister's arm, the one leading to Thomas' clenched throat. Allister used his free had to grab one of Thomas' wrist and pin it on the bed. Thomas was now stuck in the death hold of the Scotsman trying to kill him. Thomas' was running out of time before he'd loose consciousness and had no way to fight back, he was going to die here and he didn't want to. A sudden squeal from the bedroom down the hall caused Thomas' mind to race.

"A-An-dr-." Thomas tried to call out his sons name, not wanting to part from him and Cailean. Everything began to spin as the smoke filled his lungs faster than normal, loosing space for air. Thomas looked directly into the green demons eyes, looking for hope of release but found none. The eyes showed no thought of releasing and no hope for Thomas, who started sliding out of consciousness.

"Allister, a-are you kissing him." Dylan said behind Allister. The clench was released, not by much though, and Thomas drew in as much air as he could. Allister looked over his shoulder to see Dylan in tears on the ground.

"No Dylan, get out of here." Allister sat up a bit and Dylan saw through an open space what was really happening. Instantly Dylan jumped up and tried to pull his brother off the younger teen.

"GET OFF OF HIM!" Dylan pulled Allister off and immediately went to aid the boy on the bed. Thomas sprang up and coughed violently as Dylan guarded him. "WHAT THE HELL ALLISTER? Thomas are you alright?"

"Y…es, AGH." Thomas was in tears and hugged Dylan as he got his strength back. "A-And-drew." Thomas choked out.

"WAH WAH, WAH WAH!" Andrew cried from down the hall and Thomas tried to stand up.

"Andrew." Thomas fell back onto Dylan as the Welsh boy looked at the Brits neck. A deep red handprint was turning black and blue.

"WAH WAH!" Andrew cried again.

"I have to get to Andrew." Thomas stood again with Dylan's assistance.

"I'll take you and Allister…you stay put, I'll come back to deal with you." Dylan led Thomas out of the door and down the hall as Thomas muffled his crying. When they came upon the room Thomas ran over to his son's crib.

"WAH WAH!" Andrew clenched his hand and Thomas quickly picked him up and held the crying baby in his arms.

"Wah Wahs alright love, Wah Wahs alright." Thomas bounced Andrew in his arms before leaving to go outside. Dylan had already returned to his and Allister's room, the door shut. Thomas made his way down the stairs with Andrew cradled in his arms, Thomas tried to keep the cries of joy of being saved inside in front of his son. As soon as he reached the bottom floor, Thomas sprinted toward the door and ripped it open just in time to see Cailean standing in the doorway a little shocked.

"To-." Cailean went to say Thomas' name but Thomas ran into his chest and bursted into tears. Cailean immediately wrapped his arms around his fiancé and asked questions.

"C-Cai-lean." Thomas whined.

"What's wrong? What happened? Are you alright? Is Andrew alright? Did Dylan hurt you?"

"I'm fine, He's fine, and no it wasn't Dylan." Thomas looked up at Cailean with make up smeared tears running down his face. "A-Allister grab-grabbed me by the throat, it hurt r-real bad. I could-dn't breath and Andrew was in our room crying, I almost died." After hearing this Cailean looked at Thomas' neck, seeing the handprint bruise.

"How'd you get away?" Cailean asked.

"Dylan, he said he was going to talk to Allister. I'm worried for Dylan's safety, can you check on him?"

"Of course, go sit with Arthur in the car." Cailean hugged Thomas and placed a kiss on his and Andrew's heads before sending them toward the car. He waited till the two climbed into the vehicle before heading inside to find his brothers.

"What's happened Thomas?" Arthur asked Thomas when he shut the car door.

"Allister nearly killed me, that's what happened." Thomas said in tears. Arthur hugged his friend as Alice held a confused Peter and Alfred patted Thomas' back. Andrew began to cry again and Alfred picked him up.

"Hey buddy, why are you crying?" Alfred asked as he sat Andrew on his lap.

"WAH WAH!" Andrew clenched his small hands at Thomas again and cried.

"Wah Wah?" Alfred looked puzzled at Thomas.

"It's how he says daddy." Thomas explained as he wiped his eyes. "Here." Thomas reached over and took Andrew back.

"Wah Wah." Andrew grabbed Thomas' shirt and sniffed.

*HETALIA*

Dylan shut the door behind him and glared at Allister, who was leaned against the bed post.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Dylan yelled and stomped over to his brother. Allister looked to the side, as to avoid Dylan's gaze. "LOOK AT ME!" Dylan slapped Allister once across the face but Allister didn't turn to look at his brother. "I SAID LOOK AT ME DAMN IT!" Another slap against the Scotsman face. "WHY DID YOU TRY TO KILL THOMAS, WHY!"

"He was saying some personal things about me."

"SO YOU TRIED TO KILL HIM! HE'S MARRYING CAILEAN AND HAS A SON! WHAT IF I HADN'T RIPPED YOU AWAY HUH, YOU WOULD HAVE KILLED HIM! YOU WOULD HAVE TAKEN THAT BOYS FATHER AND CAILEAN'S HUSBAND, WHY? WHY DO YOU HAVE A BITCHY ATTITUDE AND ANGER ISSUES, DO YOU HATE YOUR LIFE THAT MUCH?"

"No, I-."

"OH THAT'S RIGHT YOU JUST HATE YOUR LIFE WITH ME, YOU ONLY CALL ME YOUR LITTLE BROTHER! YOU NEVER LOOK AT ME WHEN YOU FUCK ME, FACE IT YOUR JUST HERE TO SLEEP OFF YOUR ANGER!" Dylan was in tears now and his words were spit out with anger and fear. "WHY DO YOU HATE ME, WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST BREAK UP WITH ME IF YOU WANT SOMEONE ELSE JUST GO ALREADY!" Dylan was getting sick to his stomach and started hyperventilating. Allister finally looked Dylan's direction, a bit worried, but not into Dylan's eyes.

"Calm down or you'll choke." Allister told his younger sibling.

"NO I'D RATHER CHOKE THAN HAVE YOU LIE STRAIGHT TO MY FACE, WHAT DID I DO TO MAKE YOU HATE ME, I NEVER ASKED YOU TO DO ANYTHING EXCEPT ASK FOR YOUR HEART? WHY DO YOU HATE M-!" Dylan was swiftly pushed against the wall with a hand around his throat. Allister glared with fury, his gritted teeth crushing his cigarette. His other hand came up to take the cigarette out of his mouth, Dylan only glared back.

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'VE DONE FOR YOU, TRYING TO MAKE YOU HAPPY! YOUR TOO MUCH TROUBLE FOR ME TO HANDLE ANYMORE, NO DIFFERENT FROM THOSE LEECHES OUT THERE! BEING FROM MY BLOODLINE I WAS HOPING YOU'D BE EASY TO IMPRESS!" Allister stared eyes to eyes with Dylan, both stood with hard glares. Allister's hand only got tighter around Dylan's throat, but the young Welsh boy wouldn't show his pain.

"Do it, come on." Dylan egged on. Allister studied the boy and then his grip. "Tighter or you won't do much damage." Dylan said but soon the hand fell.

"Stop it, I am not going to hurt you Dylan."

"Why?"

"People who love each other don't hurt each other."

"Lies, it's because I'm your brother." Dylan had tears collecting in his eyes again.

"YOU KNOW WHAT, YOUR FUCKIN RIGHT! LETS GET A DIVORCE RIGHT NOW BECAUSE THIS WON'T WORK FOR HELLS SAKE!" The words hit Dylan harder than Allister meant for but he hadn't notice and continued. "YOU BEING ONLY MY BROTHER, I REALLY DON'T LOVE YOU THAT WAY GOT IT!" Dylan had enough and took the cigarette from Allister's mouth. "HEY-!" Dylan pushed it against Allister's neck. "UGH!" He grabbed Dylan's arm and gripped.

"I knew it." Dylan took his hand and started punching Allister in the stomach repeatedly. "I KNEW IT!" Dylan yelled as he forced Allister to the floor and continued to punch his brother. "If you don't even want me then no one will." Dylan dragged the cigarette down Allister's neck.

"MPH!" Allister muffled his screams, letting Dylan's word sink in.

"I'm such an ugly person, I was so stupid." Dylan cried. He jumped off his brother and ran to the door. He ripped it open and ran down the stairs, passing Cailean.

"DYLAN!" Dylan just ran out the door and left without looking back.

"DYLAN!" Arthur yelled, jumping out of the car. "DYLAN!" Arthur yelled again but Dylan was long gone, running on the train tracks.

"What did you do Allister?" Cailean asked, walking in to see his brother on the ground, black and blue, and bloody. Allister stared wide eye at the ceiling.

"I have no idea, why'd I say that?" Allister covered his mouth, biting his lower lip. Tears gathered in his eyes and he shot his arm up to block his eyes. "Why did I say that, I don't want a divorce? Dylan." Allister let out a cry, this caused great worry in the eldest brother. Confused on whether to hate Allister or help him Cailean sat down.

"You tried to kill Thomas and you made Dylan cry, what's wrong with you?"

"I've been trying to quit smoking, for Dylan and Andrew. I've been in withdraw but I can never stop." Allister removed his arm and laid it next to his body.

"He beat the crap out of you, I was just about to do that. You tried to kill my fiancé and I don't take lightly to that."

"Punish me later," Allister stood up swiftly. "I have to apologize to my husband and save my marriage." Cailean had a tiny smile play on his face as his brother ran out the door.

"I'll make sure you stop, me or Dylan will." Cailean stood up and made his way to the exit.

Allister slid down the railing to save time and jumped to the floor. He ran toward the open front door and ran out, looking side to side, he didn't see Dylan. He ran right over to the car and looked into Alice's window.

"Where is Dylan, I need to find him?"

"What did you do?" Arthur glared.

"Listen twerp, I'm trying to save my marriage and Dylan's sanity, now tell me which way he went."

"He took the back way, on the train tracks." Thomas pointed out the direction, hiding a bit behind Arthur.

"Thanks, I'll apologize later." Allister took off and disappeared behind the forest of houses.

Dylan ran through the oh-so familiar neighborhood and huffing as tears ran down his throat. He kept tripping but would catch himself easily and speed up. "AH!" Dylan gasped and coughed as he ran out of breath and his vision spinning. Dylan slowed down a bit to catch his breath and leaned against the wooden fence of the house owners. He breathed in deeply and he whined when they came out.

"A-Allister, b-bastard. Carthalo was right, damn it." Dylan began to cry harder. "I hate you so much All-Allister." Dylan looked up at the sky and let the tears running down his neck, passed the red handprint mark, and into his sweater. His breathing was roughed up with a mix of whining and screams of pain.

"DYLAN!" Dylan turned to see Allister running towards him. In a second of seeing his brother Dylan took off in a sprint. Allister charged after his brother, using muscles in his legs he hadn't used since the football years. "DYLAN STOP, I'M NOT GOING TO YELL OR HURT YOU!"

"SHUT UP! STAY AWAY!" Dylan charged forward as well, tears blurring his vision. Not being able to see caused Dylan to trip over the train track rail and fall face first into the rail.

"DYLAN!" Allister yelled and ran even faster than he thought possible of himself. In seconds Allister was kneeling next to Dylan. He flipped the younger male over so Dylan was on his back.

Dylan had blood running down his head from when his head collide with the rail. Allister shook Dylan but his eyes wouldn't open and this scared Allister. Moans escaped the unconscious 20 year old as to tell he was hurting but alive.

Allister picked Dylan up bridal style and ran in the direction of their house. "Don't worry Dylan, I'll take care of you." Allister whispered, his husband clutched to Allister's chest. "I'm so sorry."

By the time Allister reached the mansion, Cailean's car was gone and the door was closed. Allister took no time to reach the door and ring the doorbell, half expecting everyone to be gone, instead Thomas opened the door.

He backed up a bit scared, until he saw Allister's worried face and Dylan in his arms.

"What happened?"

"I was chasing after him and he tripped on the rails of the train track, he smack his head on the rails." Allister gritted his teeth in anger, his eyes were clenched shut but tears still passed by. "Idiot, fucking idiot."

"Yes you are, but let's get Dylan in bed." Thomas explained and pulled the bigger man toward the stairs. "Your crying, it's weird."

"Shut up." Allister spit out, but followed Thomas up the stairs.

"Shuu." Thomas warned as they got closer to the upstairs. "Andrew's asleep again." Allister and Thomas made there way down the hallway. "Alright." Thomas said as they walked into the bedroom and shut the bedroom door. "Lay him down and I'll get some disinfectant and bandages."

Thomas walked into the bedroom's bathroom as Allister made his way to the bed. Allister laid Dylan lightly on the bed and kissed his forehead.

"Ok here we are." Thomas walked out of the bathroom with a bottle, cotton balls, and a big patch bandaid. "Stop crying, it's not your style." Thomas watched tears hit Dylan's arm.

"I can't help it, I'm human too. I want my husband to wake up and forgive my stupidity."

"Look at him, what do you see?" Thomas asked, wiping the blood and dirt off of Dylan's skin.

"My brother, my husband."

"How old is he by eye."

"Fifteen."

"How old was he when you first had sex."

"Seventeen, but he looked twelve." Allister held Dylan's bangs back.

"He's 20 now, your 21 and your both married. You are equals. If you treat him like a child this will keep happening, I've seen my friends brother and sister married at an immature age. So far they've all gotten divorced." Thomas poured disinfectant on a cotton ball and wiped the wound on Dylan's forehead clean.

"Erm." Dylan muttered at the sting.

"Dylan yelled some questions at me that I couldn't answer to him."

"What kind of questions?"

"Why I hate him? Why I have a bitchy attitude? Why I don't look at him during sex?"

"What are you answers?" Thomas asked, putting the bandage over the wound.

"I don't hate him. I have a bitchy attitude because I'm going through withdraw of cigarettes for him and the kid. I don't look because I don't like seeing him in pain alright, I hate the fact that I hurt him to make myself feel better."

"Well thank you for trying to quit smoking for Andrew, I can tell by looking at you you've never been bottom. It hurts little but it's feels so much better than topping, I've been both so I know." Thomas smiled.

"I just can't trust that I'm not hurting him."

"You are but that comes with the pleasure, it's like a package deal, you understand."

"Mostly."

"Just next time look at his face and not his body, you'll see." Thomas walked back towards the bathroom.

"Why aren't you at school?" Allister asked.

"Well I was crying, a bruise of a handprint around my neck, my make-up was smeared, and I had a crying baby to take care of. Andrew needed me, so I stayed home."

"Yah, sorry about all that lad. If it makes yah feel any better I didn't mean it, and I'm happy to have yah join the family." Allister scratched the back of his head and blushed with embarrassment.

"Withdraws a bitch, as long as you didn't hurt Andrew I'm fine." Thomas smiled again before stepping into the bathroom.

"If this happens again just smash me in the head with something, I'll come to."

"Alright, if you say so." Thomas agreed, walking out of the bathroom just as the bedroom door opened. Cailean stood smiling at the two.

"I see you two have gotten along, your at peace."

"Yes." Thomas smiled and walked over to Cailean, kissing the Irish lad on the cheek.

"We'll leave you alone with Dylan." Cailean smiled and the two males left. Allister laid down next to his sleeping husband and waited for him to wake up.


	12. Chapter 12

Punk Goes Jock

Chapter 11.5/12

It was past five and everyone, minus Allister and Dylan, was at the festival grounds decorating for Valentines Day tomorrow, it was also the opening of the park. Eily had joined everyone a little after school got out, she had been over at her friend Erica's since last night. Thomas had brought Andrew with him and Cailean so everyone could see the baby again, though Thomas had to wear a scarf.

"Hey." Mathia's called out, gaining the attention of several students. "How about we try out of the rides."

"We can't, we are having a party tonight anyway." Lukas whispered the last part. Teacher and parents didn't know of the party, they just think the students are going to study for the semester tests.

"Fine, but we are sure these are safe to ride right." Mathias looked at Berwald who nodded.

"B'lders 're Swed'sh." Berwald mumbled with Tino playing with Andrew in Thomas' arms.

"He's so cute." Tino said in the crowd of girls.

"Wah Wah."

"He's already making up names, you must be great parents." Elizaveta praised.

"I want a baby." Lili said, much to Vash's dislike.

"Just because they are cute doesn't mean they're easy to take care of. Andrew wakes everyone up at one in the morning with his crying and he's an attention hog, but that's alright." Thomas hugged Andrew nearer to his chest. "Teenage parenting is rough and I don't want to see a child such as yourself taking care of another child, understand."

"Yes sir.". Lili nodded with a fierce pout and glare of understanding. Vash blink and nodded at Thomas for a job well done.

"I think we are done here, what do you guys think?" Alfred ask as he climbed down the latter. Anyone nearby looked up and noticed the red and pink hearts and streamers hung all over the welcome sign.

"Yep, it's enough to make me want to vomit so yes." Arthur looked back at Alfred. The students had been working hard in both school and planning the festival. They also celebrated a group birthday for the February students; Kiku's, Antonio's, Toris', Eduard, and Gupta's. Sophia had mentioned that her brother's, Logan, boyfriend Christoph had a birthday in February so the duo was invited to the party. Logan was in Cailean's class and Christoph was in Allister's, now they lived in America together, raising Sophia. They were nice for the most part, like they belonged to this group of friends.

"Where's your other to brothers?" Lukas asked Arthur.

"Spending some time alone." Arthur looked off to the side.

"Oh, are they coming toni-ah." Lukas was cut off by Kiku elbowing him in the side. "What?" Kiku, against manners, pointed at something.

"Is that who I think it is, running at us?" Before the duo had time to turn and look, before the person tackled the trio in a hug. The force sent the group toppling over on the ground.

"What the heck?" Arthur mumble as he pushed himself up.

"My side." Lukas had fallen on his side and seemed to have fallen on his own elbow.

"Too close." Kiku whined, feeling uncomfortable.

"Are you guys ok?" Alfred asked as he and the others surrounding him watched the trio fall.

"For the most part." Lukas rubbed his side and complained in a mumble.

"I'm sorry you guys." A joyful voice said, but that didn't trick the trio when the rolled of this persons tongue. Arthur. Lukas, and Kiku looked up at the bright individual. Strawberry blonde hair, a red jacket decked out in a ribbon and medal with a matching hat, and a light skin tone that showed his red eyes out a lot.

"Dm, is that you?" Arthur asked the smiling boy.

"Yes sir, I'm back~." Dmitry smiled at the shocked and silent trio, surely memorized by the real Dmitry.

"Oh my god, Dmitry's blonde." Amelia stated in jealousy of the Romanian's blonde tone.

"Sorry I took off so suddenly, I went to visit my grandparents in Romania. I also realised how bad my accent dwindled from the natural one in my country."

"Idiot we missed you." Kiku stated and pulled the Romanian into a hug, followed by the other two sitting in the square.

"Oh, DMITRY!" Ion yelled from the crowd and charged at his younger brother.

"Oh." Dmitry turned and was shocked when his brother hugged him.

"IDIOT, DON'T JUST DISAPPEAR LIKE THAT I WAS SCARED! I DON'T KNOW WHAT WOULD HAVE HAPPENED IF YOU NEVER CAME BACK!" The young Moldavian man yelled, tightening his hug.

"HA HA, I TOLD YOU HE'D COME BACK ION!" Aleks laughed. "Though, what took you so long Dmitry?" Aleks joined the hug. The two adults nuzzled into the blushing teenager.

"Sorry." Dmitry wrapped his arms around Aleks and Ion's backs, pulling them into a deeper hug.

"I missed my best friend." Aleks held tighter.

"I underst-and, I only left for a month." Ion backed away and watched the two hug.

"Cute." Ion murmured, this made Dmitry withdraw from the hug but Aleks stayed in place.

"Now I have someone to eat yogurt with again." Aleks cuddled Dmitry.

"You were gone long comrade,we almost call police, Da." Ivan said.

"Dah." Andrew spoke, drawing Cailean and Thomas' attention.

"What was that?" Cailean bent over so he was face to face with Andrew.

"Dah." Andrew repeated.

"Ugh, commie Ivan is teaching him satan words." Alfred stated and covered Andrew's ears.

"Wah Dah," Andrew lightly tugged on Cailean's hair. "Dah Wah."

"What's he doing?" Arthur asked from the ground.

"Dah-Dah." Andrew looked from Cailean to Thomas and tugged on Thomas' shirt. "Dah-Dah…Da-Da…DaDa." Andrew smiled at Thomas, who joined Cailean in hugging their son.

"He said DaDa." Thomas smiled and nuzzled the baby in his arms.

"The kids smart." Arthur said, smiling at his nephew.

"DaDa." Andrew called in between his fathers. Andrew had Union Jack printed winter jacket on his small frame, small denim pants, blue boots, a red baby top, and a Union Jack knitted hat.

"Aw, looks like someone's tired." Cailean pointed out Andrew yawning.

"Who's watching Andrew while we go to the party?"

"I'll do it." Eily offered. "I want some time with my grandson." She took Andrew out of Thomas' hands. "I can't get over how cute he is."

"DaDa." Andrew stretched toward Thomas. "Dada."

"Aw." Thomas took his son back and rocked him. Andrew fell asleep a few minutes later. "I'll feed him before we leave and make sure he's asleep."

"Alright." Eily smiled and patted Andrew's back lightly.

"He'll warm up to you, everyone." Thomas said and arms snaked around his waist.

"He looks better than last I saw of him, you must be taking good care of him." Dmitry said, still in Aleks hug.

"Your so warm." Aleks breathed.

"Can you stop hugging me?"

"No, you'll run away again."

"No I won't."

"We live with him anyway, more importantly why is your hair not black anymore."

"I bleached the black out."

"Aleks really did miss you Dmitry, he was going to cry."

"Yah, right." Dmitry chuckled.

"He's right, I missed my Romanian friend. Where did you go?" Aleksander murmured with a small smile.

"I went to see my grandparents in Romania, they were happy to see me." Dmitry smiled widely.

"Your fevers gone and your ankles healed as well." Ion smiled, feeling his brothers forehead.

"Grandmama took care of me for a while."

"If you have grandparents then how'd you end up in a Moldovian orphanage?" Aleks asked, still hugging Dmitry.

"Well, they didn't have the money to take care of me after my parents died so I was put in a orphanage, then I was bounced around."

"We should probably go home and get ready for later." Alice said. A few gave nods and went their separate ways. The Kirkland rode home separate, Alice and Arthur went with the Jones. Cailean took Eily, Thomas, Andrew, and Peter home.

Dmitry rode home with his brother and Aleks in Aleksander's car. As Dmitry scooted into the middle seat in the back Ion and Aleks opened both back car doors. They pushed something black up and Aleks slid in next to Dmitry and shut his door in sync with Ion. Ion walked over to the drivers side of the car and got in the drivers seat. He locked the doors and looked back at Dmitry. The trio waited a few minutes till the all the cars, but Dmitry's face did not loose it's smile.

"Why did you really leave?" Ion asked seriously.

"I told you, to visit my grandparents." Dmitry's smile never left.

"What did you see?" Aleks asked, leaning closer.

"What do you mean?" Dmitry leaned his head to the side.

"Don't play dumb, you saw us kissing."

"So, what does that have to do with anything?"

"Just admit you have a crush on Aleks, you've liked him since the day you met him." Ion crossed his arms.

"Ion, I'm not gay like my friends alright. It's fine if you guys are, but don't think I am."

"You can lie all you want but it won't help you be happy." Aleks said.

"I'm not lying, what makes you think I'm gay."

"I know gay, I've lived through the secret and told mother and father. If your gay they will understand and except you." Ion extended a hand but was as quick to withdraw it.

"For the love of the dark one, I AM STRAIGHT!" Dmitry was getting angry fast.

"So you don't like this?" Aleks leaned forward and connected his lips with Dmitry's. For a minute Dmitry didn't feel anything except the movement of lips against his own. They were warm and moist against Dmitry's lips, this was the first time he felt like this. Soon Aleks drew back but stayed in face area. "Do you like my kiss?"

"…No, I don't like kisses from other males." Dmitry glared at Aleks, who strangely it was returned.

"How about now?" Aleks tackled Dmitry down in the backseat and forced another kiss. Ion grabbed the back of Aleks shirt and tried to pull him back.

"MMM!" Dmitry's scream was muffled.

"ALEKS GET OFF OF DMITRY!" Ion tried to pull Aleks off of Dmitry after seeing tears in Dmitry's eyes. "GET OFF OF HIM NOW, YOUR HURTING HIM!" Aleks just shook Ion off. Aleks weaved his arm under Dmitry's girlish frame.

Finally Dmitry gave in and wrapped his arms around Aleksander's neck and pulled him closer. Ion let go of Aleks shirt and turned forward.

"Eh." Dmitry squeaked, causing Ion to look back.

"What?" Aleks asked Dmitry, seeing the pained look.

"C-Can we go home, now?"

"Why? What did I do?"

"N-nothing, my pants are getting tight." Dmitry blushed as realisation hit the older two.

"Great, just great Aleks. You gave my brother a boner." Ion turned back to the front of the car and crossed his arms. "I guess I can get out and let Aleks take care of it."

"NO!" Dmitry shouted and flinch. The two looked over at the teenager. "Just take me home."

"Why? It wouldn't take long and no ones around." Ion said.

"That's not why, I'm a virgin." Dmitry's blush, if possible, became a deeper red.

"R-Really, now I just feel bad." Aleks said and carefully climbed off of Dmitry.

"I'll take us back to the house and you can take care of your problem, alright." Ion said.

"O-Ok." As Ion began to pull out Aleks snuck a kiss from Dmitry.

*HETALIA*

By seven everyone had arrived to the party and some where already drunk, easily told by the ones not dancing in circles.

Most sat on logs or blankets around the stage area and chatted. Dmitry, much like his friends, was sitting in Aleks lap. The dark one sat on Dmitry's shoulder a squeaked as its master petted it.

"So you both are together now, how'd that happen?" Dylan asked, using Allister's lap as a pillow.

"Persuasion." Aleks smiled. Suddenly the speakers became important to the Romanian.

"I love this song, TURN IT UP!" Edvard nodded and turned the laptop up.

"Everybody in the country  
Come along and move your body  
To the rhythm of Romania,  
My hommie Dracula, from Transylvania." The speakers blared and Dmitry sang along.

"Isn't this song from Eurovision." Aleks asked.

"Yep, one of my favorite."

"Why don't you sing it Dmitry, you have a great voice?" Aleks asked, rubbing Dmitry's arms.

"No~." Dmitry whined and kissed Aleks cheek.

"Oh, Hey Dmitry, Mathias, Gilbert, Heracles." Alfred said and signalled to the stage. Immediately Mathias dragged the tired Greek and shy Romanian away from a quite Asian and the confused, yogurt happy Bulgarian.

As the four took the stage the students and Kirkland brothers looked up at them. Mathia's grabbed various objects from behind the stage. Arthur, Aleks, Lukas, Matthew, and Kiku lined up in front of the stage, curiously. Alfred took one item, a guitar, and jumped off the stage, then he ran to Arthur.

"A three string bass, for your collection." Arthur looked at the gift as if it was a holy grail given to him by god. Alfred handed the bass to Arthur carefully and watched the older males expression change with delight.

Mathias sat down five troll dolls, naked and staring at Lukas. The Norwegian smacked the Dane on the back of the head and muttered something.

Heracles sat down five stuffed cat plushies in front of Kiku and his eyes were mesmerized at first sight. The cats had black tailcoats on that made Kiku smile. "They're cute."

"Hai." Kiku nodded.

"I got something for Mattie." Gilbert said and pulled a hockey stick and five pucks.

"Oh, hockey match?" Matthew asked but Gilbert just shook his head.

"A-Aleksander." Dmitry blushed and shoved five yogurt cartons in front of Aleks, a Bulgarian yogurt.

"Oh, heh heh." The Bulgarian laughed and grabbed the first one on the left. "Thanks Dmitry." Aleks ripped the lid off revealing a capital P on the foil covering the carton. "Oh, P?" Aleks looked confusingly at the foil. He then picked the second on the left up, taking the lid off immediately. Lukas and Kiku instantly flipped the trolls around and Arthur and Matthew flipped their gifts over. Engraved on the objects was a small question, Prom?

For a minute the five thought, shocked and speechless. Dmitry was the only nervous one on stage, since he had been in a relationship for a few hours so he didn't think Aleks would except.

"Aw Dmitry, so cute. Of course I'll go with you." Aleks grabbed Dmitry's hand and pulled him to the floor of the stage and into a kiss.

"Well Artie?" Alfred asked, sitting down in front of Arthur.

"Idiot, of course." Arthur laid the guitar down and hugged Alfred..

"Ma-." Gilbert began to say.

"Yes." Matthew cut him off.

"I, as well, except." Kiku bowed.

"Alright then." Lukas nodded.

"Come on guys, sit down so we can party." Sadiq said through his drunk slur.

"Shut it Sadick." Heracles insulted.

"W-WHY YOU LITTLE-!" Gupta slapped Sadiq over the mouth and forced him to sit down. Aleks grabbed Dmitry by the waist and pulled him off the stage, tossing the Romanian over his shoulder and carried him over to the log they were sitting on. Before the Romanian could say something Aleks claimed his lips.

"What time is it?" Thomas asked, sitting on Cailean's lap.

"Around nine, you need to go home?" Gilbert asked cockily.

"Yes I do, I need to get home before he wakes up and cries."

"Mummy will take care of him, relax." Cailean said, snuggling into Thomas' shoulder.

"I know, I just feel bad leaving him alone while I go out to party."

"You deserve sometime off, we do, plus he will see us tonight when we come home."

"I just miss him I guess." Thomas leaned back and looked up with a smile.

"Me too." Cailean leaned down and kissed Thomas. A sudden crack of a tree branch out in the forest shocked everyone. As it quite down the sound of footsteps became clear.

"HOLY SHIT, THERE'S A MURDER IN THE FOREST! WE'RE PROBABLY GOING TO BE SKINNED ALIVE AND WORN AS A DISGUISE, THAT'S BRUTAL!" Alfred screamed and hid behind Arthur.

"WHAT! I DON'T WANNA BE CLOTHING!" Feliciano yelled and hugged Ludwig.

"Shut up you git." Arthur said, shaking a little.

Aleks hugged Dmitry to his chest and shook a bit. Dmitry didn't really get scared but wanted to make Aleks less scared, so he kissed the Bulgarians neck.

Aleks gasped, but did stop Dmitry.

Again and again Dmitry kissed the thin pale neck of the Bulgarian, occasionally biting and sucking, drawing a bit of blood when Dmitry's teeth hit Aleksander's neck.

The others around them watched the forest and shook in fear of getting in trouble, then a hand reached out. Most jumped out of their seats and others froze in place. Of course this didn't last long when they saw the person and relaxed. A woman in a long pink dress dress with a flag pin on the front. The neckline of the dress had little dark pink roses on it. She had long dirty blond hair up in a bun, a few strands hanging out. She had a rather pale complexion complete with no blemishes. What drew attention was her dull yet bright red eyes, and the scornful look on her face. Behind her was a man dressed fancy, yet more of a butler look or an underclass man, wealthy middle class. His hair was similar to Ludwig's, the only difference was that this man's hair was the color of a dead blonde. He had a poker face with blue eyes and narrow eyes. It was clearly seen that he had long gem earrings and that he was following the woman. The woman marched over to the group by the stage, her glare getting a mix of disgust as she looked at Aleks and Dmitry.

"DMITRY, CE NAIBA FACI?" She yelled, the students confused, except Arthur as this was in his vast languages.

Dmitry instantly pulled away and looked up fearfully at the woman, Elizaveta kind of impressed. "Oh, C-Ce faci aici?"

"AI SPUS TE-A SCHIMBAT, O SĂ VĂ STRICA TOTUL!"

"Scuză-mă, dar cine ești tu? De ce țipi la Dm?" Arthur asked the woman, shocked that someone else spoke Romanian.

"Sunt prima doamna din România, soția președintelui Popescu. Vi l-am strigat pentru minciună la noi. Sunt mama lui Dmitri."

"Dm's mum. Nu, părinții lui au murit Dm, ne-a spus." People started getting confused and looked to Dmitry then Mrs. Popescu.

"El mereu a, suntem mult în viață. Tatăl său este președinte din România, el este la locul de muncă care lucrează în prezent. Acesta este un traducător, deși traducerea este incredibil, ești de sânge român?"

"Nu am britanică. Cred că este un mincinos din naștere, ceea ce un prieten. Va multumim pentru mi spui adevărul d-na Popescu." Arthur was glaring at Dmitry, who only hid against Aleks.

"Ok I give, Vho is she?" Gilbert asked.

"This is Mrs. Popescu, she is Dmitry's biological mother. He's the son of the Romanian President. Nice to know my friend was a fucking fake." Arthur stood up and walked towards the forest.

"WAIT ARTHUR!" Alfred yelled and chased after the punk, followed by Thomas, Cailean, Alice, Allister, Dylan, Lukas, and Kiku.

Immediately Dmitry was thrown to the ground and Aleks stomped off rather quickly, not saying a word. Ion kneeled down to Dmitry, but took off after Aleks.

"Damn party killer." People mumbled and started packing up. Dmitry didn't move off the ground as people walked by and muttered about Dmitry. About five minutes later everyone was gone, except the three Romanian's. Dmitry finally looked up at his mother as she still held her glare down at him.

"De ce mama?"

"Ta norocoasa eu nu sunt tatăl tău," Mrs. Popescu bent down and yanked Dmitry up by the hair. "Dar tu încă mai trebuie să se acorde o pedeapsă."

"Mama." Dmitry mumbled. "Aleksander, Ion, help." Dmitry began to cry as his mother raised her hand back and swung forward.

*HETALIA*

Aleksander was running into the deepest part of the forest, Ion on his trail.

"ALEKS STOP, PLEASE!" Immediately Aleks fell to his knees and Ion kneeled next to him. "Aleks."

"He cheated his way into our lives, playing his games." Ion wrapped his arms around Aleks and the Bulgarian bursted into tears on him. "I gave my heart to him and he's not even a real person." Aleks slowly pushed Ion jacket down.

"Do you want me to mend it?" Ion smiled sadly.

"Yes." Aleks looked up and kissed the Moldavian. Aleks gently laid Ion on the ground and kissed him again. "Thank you."

*HETALIA*

"Arthur, you were kind of mean to Dmitry, I mean sure he lied but everyone has reasons." Dylan tried to convince his little brother.

"Yah, like maybe his father is stealing money from the countries people to afford to put him through vampire school." Elizaveta smarted off, getting a few chuckles.

"It's just he couldn't tell me, since the first day we met he's been lying to all of us. We took him into our group and befriended him, now it's like he is a complete stranger."

"What happened to Dmitry anyway." Ion asked, walking out of the kitchen. After his and Aleks hooked up in the forest they went to the Kirkland's along with a few others.

"I was too mad to stay put." Arthur said and huffed.

"Da party was ruin aru. I didn't stay behind when everyone left." Yao stated.

"So ve left him vith his mother, he deserves punishment." Gilbert twitched.

"Maybe we should go get him, even though I'm mad he's my brother." Ion frowned. "Plus I'm worried, something's wrong." Just then there was a knock at the door, nobody moving. Arthur looked at the clock.

"11 past 12, who visits that late." Arthur stood up and walked towards the door, a little scary since the porch light went out. He wish his family had gotten an eye hole for the door at these times. He reached for the doorknob and stuck a hand out to fiddle with the lock. He unlocked it a minute later and slowly twisted the knob. Arthur pulled it open and his his fear turned to relief and as he saw Dmitry, though anger returned.

"What?" Arthur asked aggressively.

"C-Can I use your phone please?" Dmitry seemed to have trouble talking, and he held his left side with his right hand, his head facing down.

"Are you ok?" Arthur asked and Dmitry took a step forward, collapsing against Arthur. The Brit jumped at first but caught his friend.

Arthur dragged Dmitry inside and laid Dmitry on the ground, then returned to shut the door. When he turned he saw the blood and bruises on Dmitry's face and clothes.

"Dm, what the fuck happened to me."

"Eh," Dmitry shrugged and smiled. "The usual, I'm glad my mother was here instead of father, that would have hurt." Dmitry tried to sit up, though he was forced back down when Ion came over to him.

"Your mum beat the crap out of you."

"Yes, and?" Dmitry looked absolutely confused as he stared up at the two around him.

"Dude, she hit you that hard?" Alfred asked.

"Not with her hand all the time, she had fathers cane." Dmitry never stopped smiling.

"Because you ran away." Ion glared.

"No that's a stupid reason, cause I am gay. Father can't have a gay son, nope so I must learn not to be gay."

"That's not right, you can't choose your sexuality." Matthew said from the couch.

"I don't have a choice, Popescu's have to be normal."

"Your anything but Dm, why do you need the phone, the police or an ambulance?"

"For a taxi, I need to find a new home again."

"Why?" Ion asked.

"Mother and Father kicked me out of the family when I was six and sent me to that orphanage in Moldavia. I met you two years later," Dmitry smiled wider and carefully climbed his way up. "It was a nice life while it lasted but I got to go." Dmitry began walking toward the kitchen. "The phones this way right?"

"WAIT!" Ion sprung up and grabbed Dmitry's wrist. Instantly the teen fell forward and collapsed on the ground. Ion was pulled with him, but caught himself before falling on Dmitry. "Dmitry." He shook his younger brother, no response. "DMITRY!" Ion flipped his brother over and shook him. Dmitry didn't wake up but let out moans of pain.

"We're running low on guest rooms." Allister mumbled.

"I'll take him upstairs." Ion said and picked the younger Vladmir up on his back. "We three can share a room." Aleks looked away from the brothers as Ion climbed the stairs, trying not to harm his brother.

"I think everyone needs sleep, especially this little guy." Eily pointed to Andrew in Thomas' arms, looking up at his father.

"Your right, shame on you for staying up." Thomas tickled Andrews stomach, making the baby laugh. Thomas and Cailean got up and walked up the stairs afterwards. Soon everyone else followed them and walked up to different rooms, the only one remaining downstairs was Aleks, who ended up sleeping on the couch. All though he couldn't really asleep. He was wide awake when he heard snoring upstairs, when Andrew woke up crying, with Thomas muttering words of sleep to the child, and then he heard the footsteps from upstairs coming downstairs. He looked over his shoulder and saw Dmitry at the bottom of the stairs, looking through the dark. He immediately directed his view to the kitchen and walked towards it. Aleks just laid on the couch, silently, and listened after hearing the rustle of things and metal clinging. Aleks heard Dmitry mumble as he walked out of the kitchen and toward the front door in the parlor. As Dmitry passed Aleks, unknowing of the Bulgarian, and what caught the Bulgarian's attention was the muffled cries and the biggest knife in the kitchen was the Romanian's hand.

"What are you doing with that knife Dmitry?" Aleks asked, fear in his voice as he slowly sat up. Dmitry jumped at the sudden others voice and spun around quickly.

"Aleks, Wha…why are you awake?" Dmitry leaned back against the door, tears pouring down his face.

"Answer my question first." Aleks stood up and slowly approached the smaller boy.

"I-I want to end all the pain, of my existence."

"Why? Everyone here loves you, you shouldn't feel that way. If you need help we're all here to assist." Aleks got closer.

"Some broken things can't be mended." Dmitry swiftly raised the knife and brought it down, not succeeding far before Aleks grabbed Dmitry's wrist.

"Stop it."

"L-Let go." Dmitry demanded with a quiver. Aleks had enough and twist Dmitry wrist right, causing the knife to fall and a gasp to escape.

"No way am I letting you kill yourself, we have many things to look forward to, like prom." Aleks said, hugging the younger boy.

"A-Aleks." Dmitry's tears grew and he snuggled into Aleks' shirt. "I-I'm sorry."

"Everyone has their reasons, from now on no secrets."

"Alright, although I have no more."

"Uh, I've got one. I was upset earlier and I fucked Ion in the forest." Aleks watch Dmitry for the longest moment but nothing changed, except a smile.

"I don't blame you, Ion is cute."

"Eh." Aleks looked at the younger boy with a twitch.

"He'd be my second pick for a boyfriend, he's nice, cute, has an attractive accent like my own, and caring. But he's only my brother, that's why I don't think those things."

"You're a weird child Dmitry." Aleks said and kissed Dmitry's forehead. "Come on, there is yogurt in the fridge from earlier, you usually eat this late." Aleks picked Dmitry up and carried him over to the couch and then walked passed him, into the kitchen. Aleks returned with two cartons of yogurt and two spoons.

"Lets eat upstairs, if ion wakes up he'll flip out." Dmitry said and stood up. As they made their way to the stairs Aleks asked something.

"Are we forgetting something?"

"I don't know." Dmitry said, taking his yogurt, opening it, and digging into his yogurt. The parlor remained empty the rest of the night.

*HETALIA*

"Why is there a knife on the floor?" Eily asked herself as she picked up the knife. "Better keep this away from Andrew." She walked into the kitchen in her nightgown and dropped the knife in the sink, making a loud clank.

"Morning mum." Arthur mumbled, coming down the stairs with Alice on tail.

"Morning darlings, what are you planning to do for Valentines Day."

"Well we were all planning to go to the Alice in Wonderland section of the park and use the tea table for a date thing before the park opens up." Thomas explain, walking down the stair with the rest of the Kirkland brothers.

"That sounds nice, so does tea. Anyone want some." Eily looked over to her family only to have various things shoved forward; bouquet of red roses, stuffed plushies, cards, and an assortment of chocolate. Eily only chuckled at her children and pulled them into a hug.

"You children make it a worthy life." She smiled and held tighter.

"Mum." Arthur mumbled.

"DADA!" Andrew raised his voice upstairs and Thomas smiled.

"BE RIGHT THERE LOVE!" Thomas yelled back with a smile and ran back up the stairs.

"I'll go make breakfast." Cailean said and walked into the kitchen.

"DaDa." Andrew cheered from upstairs. Alice chuckled as she looked up the stairs.

About twenty minutes later breakfast was done and everyone was awake at the table. Andrew was one of the main focuses of breakfast. He was being bottle fed by Thomas and was wrapped up in a Thomas the train blanket.

"I'm glad Vic didn't want him, she was the worst mother ever." Thomas muttered, smiling at the hungry baby trying holding the bottle up.

"Your a better parent than she would ever be." Arthur said. "I would have never said that a few months ago." Arthur thought about the past while everyone continued the conversation.

"So anyway, the football, soccer, and basketball games start today. I'm so pumped." Alfred said, pumping his fist.

"It's a shame they're scheduled at the same times, I can't watch all of my boys."

"Thomas and I will be taking care of event announcements and such." Arthur said adjusting the bandage on his eye.

"Isn't that healed by now?" Allister asked, drinking the dull tea, mixed with a bit of whiskey.

"I don't know, I'm kind of scared to open my eye."

"Kasem said your vision should return, why are you scared?"

"Just the fact it's only been a month and a half scares me to see if its fine."

"Oh come on, how bad can it be?" Alice asked next to Arthur and bent over. She untapped the bandage and took it off, exposing a closed eye with a light scar. "Come on, it's a new day Arthur, open your eye." Alice smiled, but Arthur didn't open his eye. "Alright then." Alice closed her left eye and stared Arthur down with the right eye.

"Quit it." Arthur demanded.

"No." Alice responded.

"Yes."

"No." Alice stuck her tongue out.

"Alice."

"Arthur." She shot back. "Not going to stop."

"Fine you git." Arthur gave in and he slowly opened his eye. The bright light flooded into his light deprived eye.

"See that's not bad." Alice smiled a Arthur blinked over and over to get use to the light.

"I guess not."

"It looks normal, just a light scar. What do you guys think?" Alice ask, turning Arthur toward the rest of the people at the table.

"You look good as new, is your vision great."

"Surprisingly yes." Thomas said. "Hey Cai can you go change Andrew for today?" Thomas asked, placing the bottle down.

"Of course." Cailean stood up and carefully picked Andrew from Thomas' arms. "I'll be right back." Cailean made his way to the staircase and up them to his and Thomas' room.

"Da." Andrew let out seeing Cailean.

"Yes, tired?" Cailean asked, answered with a yawn. "I will lay you down after I change your clothes."

"Da." Andrew said again as Cailean laid him on a changing table. He carefully unbuttoned the foodie pyjamas, and took them off of Andrew. Andrew shivered as the cold air hit his bare skin.

"It's ok, papa will get you dressed and all warm." Cailean whispered, grabbing a jumper from the top of folded pile of clothes. A note was pinned to it, "This is for Andrew today.", it read.

"Alright daddy picked this one for you." Cailean took the pin out and removed the note. Underneath the note was a bejewelled question. Prom?

"Oh. That's cute Tommy." Cailean smiled.

"So, what's your answer?" Thomas asked, hiding behind the door frame.

"Of course I'll go with you, get dressed while I dress Andrew."

"Alright." Thomas walked over and pecked Cailean on the lips.

"DA!" Andrew squeaked, drawing attention to the baby.

"Oh right, your cold aren't you. Lets get you all dressed and warm, then you can take a nap, alright." Cailean ticked Andrew's stomach causing giggling from the infant.

* * *

IT WAS ONCE A WHOLE CHAPTER AND IT WOULDNT UPLOAD SO 11.5/12

**REVIEW**


	13. Chapter 13

Punk Goes Jock: Vol. 3

Chapter 13

"This is a lot of pink and red, don't you think?" Allister asked Dylan next to him.

Eily had made it her mission to hide any colors not pink and red in her children's closets, forcing everyone, including  
guests, to wear pink.

"Mum, how did you get everyone's sizes?" Dylan asked Eily."

"Mummy has her ways loves." Eily winked at her son.

"Awesome me looks hot in anything." Gilbert said getting a disappointed look from Matthew.

"I think my dress is cute." Elizaveta said, spinning around.

"It really is." Amelia agreed.

"We should get going, or everyone else would be ticked." Matthew said but Eily pouted.

"I want pictures. It's the first time Arthur has come out of his shell and made lots of friends, and then Cailean is engaged and a father, and Allister and Dylan are married." Eily pouted even more and tears grew in her eyes. "And Alice is simply dressed adorably, along with Peter and everyone else."

"Alright mummy." Alice smiled and hugged her mother. "But I get to sit on Arthur's back." Eily agreed and Alice and Amelia pushed their older siblings to their hands and knees. The two girls sat back to back and wrapped around each other.

"At least we're next to each other." Alfred whispered to Arthur and kissed his cheek. Of course Allister, standing behind the four, being the good brother he is, heavily kicked Alfred in the ass. The American nearly fell over with Amelia almost taking Alice down, which almost tipped Arthur over.

"Ow, my ass." Alfred muttered, this caused Arthur to chuckle.

"I don't want to hear that from Arthur for a while, got it."

"Allister, stop it." Alice nudged her brother in the leg with her elbow.

"I agree with him." Cailean stated as he stood behind his sister with Thomas in his arms.

"Don't tell Arthur what he can't do." Thomas butted in to the conversation.

"Thomas and Alice are right." Dylan said, sitting on Arthur's back.

"HEY!" Arthur yelled, his arms shaking as he tried to hold the weight. "T-Take the damn p-picture." Arthur said, finally getting his strength back. Of course that didn't last long before Allister and Cailean sat on his back as well. "UGH!" Arthur was hoping his arms would hold, but the weight of the others were killing his knees. He, with difficulty, pushed his lower half up and out, ending up in a full fledge push up position.

"DAMN BRIT!" Gilbert yelled in shock at the hidden strength.

"TAKE THE DAMN PICTURE, THIS LOT IS FAT!" Arthur yelled and several flashes went off from various spots as students pulled out their phones.

"HEY WE ARE NOT FAT, AT LEAST I'M NOT!" Alice yelled.

"OH!" Arthur's muscles gave out and he fell to the ground, getting crushed by his siblings. "Anything the American git does is better than you lot."

"We should get going." Dmitry said, holding Aleks hand.

"Isn't everyone going to be angry at you showing up, I don't like the idea of you being in trouble." Ion ranted.

"I got you and Aleks and everyone here, plus I'm not really into what others think, something I picked up over the years."

"Where's the dark one?" Arthur asked and Dmitry looked up the stairs.

"In a cage." Dmitry answered.

"He was lonely when you left." Alice said, still sitting on Arthur's back.

"GET THE BLOODY HELL OFF, I AM NOT A BLOODY COUCH!" Arthur yelled while kicking Allister and Cailean them on their sides.

"Scuse me Em." Alfred said and stood up. "Up you guys go." Alfred said, picking up Alice and Dylan.

"Uh."

"Shouldn't you guys be at school?" Eily asked.

"Vargas let us have the day off to run the festival."

"Do you think a lot of people will come?" Eily asked.

"Every student sent letters or emails to their parents about it and many come to visit their children." Arthur explained.

"We have people pay for the international food we make, entry, the rides, the game we built, and for the football, soccer, and basketball games we host." Amelia jumped in.

"How are you going to do that if all are at the same time, some team members are on both basketball and football or Eu football and football teams?" Eily sat down in interest.

"We'll I had a few contacts," Cailean began. "Some of the old players would happily take their places if they can't make it."

"Me too, Ana's joining." Dylan smiled brightly. "Navah and Fausto too."

"I'm joining in the American football game, it's been years." Allister joined the conversation.

"And we will be cheering." Alice and Amelia said together.

"We also invited teams from around the world, not pro's but college teams. We are having long tournaments for the whole festival, the prices are high but fair for the middle class and poor people." Arthur stated.

"How am I going to watch all my boys."

"Well I'm going to Cailean's basketball game, so I'll record the game." Thomas offered.

"Thank you love." Eily said.

"We'll go to Dylan's game." Dmitry offered, pointing to Ion and Aleks. "Don't worry, we'll record it."

"Alright then I'll go to Allister's and Alfred's." Eily smiled.

"I'll be making sure everything is alright, so I won't catch some of the games." Arthur said. "GET OFF, I CAN'T FEEL MY LEGS!"

"We also got The Holy Romans to play against us again, the coach had them donate money to the trip over. Since the whole fight ordeal, he though it was right to join our tournament." Alfred said.

"MY LEGS YOU BASTARDS!" Arthur yelled again.

"You sounded just like Lovino then." Alice said, still in Alfred's arms.

"Shut the bloody hell up, MUM!"

"Boys, play nice." Eily called over, still taking pictures.

"Mum, are meeting up with your friend?" Dylan asked.

"Erika? Yes, she wants to ride the rides  
together with me."

"Still pinned." Arthur said.

"We better get going, or we will be late." Ion stated in cheerful voice.

"I guess." Dmitry muttered behind Ion. After a few more minutes of whining and kicking Cailean and Allister got off of Arthur.

"Are you ok Art?" Alfred asked as he helped Arthur up.

"Their fat arses squashed my legs."

"Aw shut up, your out of shape." Allister threw back.

"Dmitry, why are you hiding?" Ion asked as his brother hid behind him like Dmitry did since he was young.

"I'm not." Dmitry countered back, but stayed hidden.

"Mummy's driving." Eily exclaimed, grabbing the keys to the car and ran out of the house. Allister walked out with Dylan in toe, followed by Cailean and Thomas with Andrew in his arms. Alice helped Amelia off her brother and ran out the doors.

"Come on Art." Alfred pulled Arthur off the ground and ran out the door.

"Aleks." Ion turned to the Bulgarian, nudging his head toward Dmitry.

"I'll meet you two in the car." Aleks said and walked out the door.

Ion turned and bent over, face to face with his brother. "Alright, what's the matter?"

"I feel, uncomfortable in this way, weak because of my appearance." Dmitry hugged Ion to escape his brothers eyes.

"Don't be a baby, just because your face isn't hidden doesn't mean anything." Ion sighed and held his brother back. "Alright, you can wear the hoodie, but it only the pink one for Ms. Eily."

"Why not the red one?"

"If it has hearts then it's fine." Ion was captured in a tighter hug provided by the smaller Romania brother.

"Thank you Ion." Dmitry ran toward the staircase when Ion yelled back.

"I HAVE A SURPRISE FOR YOU, SO HURRY!" The Romania flashed a wide smile and ran down the hall. Around a minute later Dmitry ran back to Ion, sliding down the railing. He had his hat pinned to the hood of the hoodie, his bangs covering his eyes.

"Ok what's the surprise." Dmitry asked cheerfully.

"It's at the festival park." Ion said, grabbing Dmitry's hand. "Come on, big brothers going to take you to ride some rides before the games." Dmitry put on a fake smile for his brother, knowing Ion liked treating Dmitry younger than he really was.

"Ok big brother." Dmitry and Ion both smiled brightly, Dmitry smiled at the fact that he had a caring big brother, whilst Ion smiled because he had a younger brother. Ion led the way out of the house met by a bored Aleksander waiting in Alek's car. "Ion." Dmitry mumbled.

"Yes."

"I'm sorry I took your boyfriend, please don't feel alone." Dmitry surprise hugged Ion from behind. Ion only chuckled and spun around to hug Dmitry. Ion wrapped his arms around Dmitry's shoulders and kissed his forehead.

"I'll never be alone, you understand that Alek's and I are not meant to be."

"There's someone out there for you, don't waste your time with Alek's and I, go live your life."

"Oh naive, naive Dmitry, do you not understand you are my life now. I'd panic not knowing what you were doing at all times."

"You can't know everything I do, I appreciate that you care for me though, I hadn't ever had someone like that before my adoption." Dmitry's arms tightened around Ion's chest. Ion just held onto his little brother, a smile on his face. "Thank you for wanting me big brother, I couldn't ask for anything else in life."

"Well marriage, you want to get married. I remember how you use to tell me you were jealous of the brides because they got to wear pretty dresses."

"Shut up, I was nine." Dmitry chuckled with Ion, jumping when Alek's pressed his hand against the horn.

"HURRY UP, EVERYONE ELSE IS WAITING!" Alek's yelled from the car. Dmitry chuckled and let his arms fall.

"COME ON ION, I WANT TO SEE THE SURPRISE!" Dmitry yelled and pulled Ion to the back of the car. As Ion climbed into the car, he could feel the bouncing from Dmitry as he bounced on the leather seats.

"You'll never change." Ion smiled and climbed in, grabbing Dmitry by the shoulders and forcing him to sit still.

It didn't take long to get to the festival grounds from the Kirkland's house, a lot of students were arriving at the same as the trio. They brought presents for their valentines, like bears and hearts. Everyone met in the Alice in Wonderland section, at the tea table.

"Pass down the cake." Cailean called from the end of the table. Some of the hired workers passed around mini cakes to everyone, Cailean jumping for joy as Thomas drank his tea.

"Love, I know you love cake but."

"I don't love cake, I like it. I love you." Cailean leaned over and kissed Thomas' cheek. "And I love this little lad." Cailean kissed Andrew on the forehead.

"Dah." Andrew screamed out.

"Here, hold him." Thomas said, handing the baby to his fiancé.

"Alright buddy." Cailean said to Andrew. Finally cake was placed down in front of Cailean and he dug right in.

"Oh boy." Thomas whisper with a chuckle, as a piece of cake was placed down in front of him.

"Here you are Mr. Johnson." An eerie voice said to Thomas. The British punk turned to look at the person next to him, a young man around Cailean's age stood with a kettle. He had a rough British accent and all to familiar to Thomas. "Would you like more tea?"

"I'm good." Thomas said, trying to hide the fear laced in his voice.

"Alright." The man walked away, Thomas' eyes never leaving him.

"Tommy, aren't you going to eat your cake?" Cailean asked, earning the Brits attention.

"Oh yes." The Brit looked over to the Irish man only to notice the baby on his lap. Andrew had gotten a hold of Cailean's cake and used his hands to shovel it into his mouth and face. Thomas couldn't help chuckle at the baby digging into the cake. Cailean looked down at Andrew in an unreadable face.

"He ate…my cake."

"Yes he did, he's just like you." Thomas smiled abut Cailean's face didn't change.

"I'm proud of him but at the same time depressed." Cailean muttered.

"Here." Thomas sighed and gave his cake to Cailean. "I wasn't going to eat it anyway. I think I'll go wash this boy off." Thomas said picking Andrew up out of Cailean's lap and kissed Cailean's cheek before walking towards the bathroom. "You're such a dirty eater Andy, papa's going to clean you off." Thomas mutter to his son and sat the baby on a changing station.

"Da?" Andrew squeaked. Thomas smiled at his son and turned on the sink to soak a paper towel under the water. Once he did he softly applied it to Andrew's small face. "Erm." Andrew wiggled under the cold paper towel touching his fragile face.

"It's alright love, just hold still." Thomas said in a soothing voice, but Andrew only began crying from the cold water on his face. "Ugh Andrew, don't cry please." Thomas immediately switched the water over to warm and left his hand under it to make sure it wasn't burning hot. "You're lucky love. If this was Vic she would have made it scolding hot." Andrew sat still, sniffling as tears remained to fall. Andrew's bright hazel met up with Thomas' hazel eye, making Thomas smile. "You're my son, I love that fact so much." Thomas said and finished rubbing the cake away. A sudden hand reaching toward Andrew startled him. "Cailean don't sneak up on me like that-t". Thomas turned and did not meet Cailean's face, but the eerie waiter. Thomas immediately slapped the hand away, turned fully around, and pushed the man away. "Get the fuck away from my son, don't you dare touch him."

"My dear Thomas, you get so controlling and rude." The man said nearing Thomas.

"I have a restraining order against you for a reason. I don't even like you. You some how managed to deluded yourself to think we are in love, I have a fiancé so stay away from us." Thomas blocked Andrew behind him in fear.

"Stop playing hard to get Thomas, I know you dated my sister Vicky just so you could spend time with me, and don't lie you don't have a fiancé." The man got closer and closer to Thomas.

"I do too, he's out at the table."

"That idiot Kirkland, all he does is stuff his face that's not a real man, but I am. Does he even make love to you every night like I could?" The man was now pressed against Thomas, Thomas' hands between them.

"That's personal." Thomas growled.

"See," Was all the man said before pushing Thomas to the side and against the wall. A gasp of pain escaped Thomas when he made contact with the wall. "I can make you feel so much better."

"Shut it, I do not need sex to make me feel better, Cailean loves me plenty and I love him back. I'm plenty happy living with him and I do attend to marry him after graduation." Thomas' hands that had been separating the two were pushed back as far as they could be and the man was in face length.

"Face it, your fiancé is a fat ass cake eater who has nothing but rubbish in his mind. Unlike him I'm brilliant, I can make you love me, make you happier than him."

"That's impossible, I don't like you and I never will. Cailean is truthfully the only guy for me, he doesn't hurt me in anyway possible and you can fuck off."

"I'm worried about you Thomas, those brothers of his make me worry for your safety." The man leaned in and yanked Thomas' scarf off of Thomas' neck and threw it to the ground. "Look at your neck, which one did it Thomas?" The man grabbed Thomas' wrist and pulled the teenager into a hug.

"Da." Andrew said looking at the duo in confusion.

"It was the red head, wasn't it?"

"Let go." Thomas demanded, in response he was pushed against the wall again.

"Why do you stand up for them? Are you scared of them?"

"No, I love Cailean and his family, they're so alive and fun." Thomas smirked.

"DaDa." Andrew said again, this time squeezing his hands together toward Thomas.

"Let me go now, my son needs me."

"He can wait till our chats over." The man shot back.

"I said now Victor."

"I said no, not till I get the right answer." The man, Victor said before forcefully claiming Thomas' lips. A disgusted sound escaped Thomas as he tried to get out of Victor's grip. Thomas was surprised and disgusted to feel Victor's tongue forcibly pushed into his mouth. The more Thomas' struggled the more forceful Victor got and in several seconds Thomas couldn't wiggle around even a bit.

"DADA." Andrew cried out and Victor was pulled off of Thomas in seconds. The teenage Brit had slid to the ground in tears and cries of thank you's to the person who helped him. When Thomas looked up he was full of happiness to see Cailean shove the man to Arthur and walk over to Thomas.

"Tommy," Cailean shook the younger males shoulder and was greeted with a hug.

"C-Cai." The Irish man only hugged the Brit back and kissed his forehead.

"Dada." Andrew squealed and receive his wanted attention. Cailean quickly picked his son up and sat down next to Thomas.

"What do you want me to do with Victor." Arthur asked, pushing Victor against the wall.

"Get him out of this park and away from Thomas." Cailean said, one arm around Thomas' shoulder and held Andrew in his other arm while Thomas cried into Cailean's shoulder.

"Alright, is Tom alright?"

"Fine love, I'm fine." Thomas muttered and waved Arthur away.

"Alright, come on Victor." Arthur said and shoved the older man.

"Thomas…how's your neck.?"

"It's alright, why am I always caught in a state that I need help? I never use to get pinned down so easily." Thomas asked himself, but Cailean answered for him.

"Andrew is why, keeping him safe comes first over yourself anymore."

"You as well, Cai." Thomas mumbled, turning to face Cailean. "I want everyone to be alright, because they're my family and friends. I guess you've got the ability to open hearts Cai."

"Not just me. Dylan as well, he just makes you want to trust him, isn't that right Dylan." Cailean at the door with a wide smile and Dylan stepped out from behind the door.

"You could say its all natural really." Dylan smiled and skipped over to the duo. "Come on the parks about to open, the kids are waiting to see their parents." Dylan reached down and picked up Thomas' scarf. He dusted it off before he wrapping the scarf around Thomas' neck.

"Dawa." Andrew said, looking at Dylan. "Dawa." Andrew reached a hand up to Dylan's sleeve and took a hold of it with a small tug. "Dawa."

"I think he wants to be held by his uncle Dylan." Cailean said with a chuckle and lifted the baby up to his younger brother. Of course Dylan took hold of the baby and lightly bounced him up and down.

"Dawa." Andrew pointed at Dylan. "Dawa."

"Are you trying to say my name, that's so cute." Dylan said cuddling the baby in his arms.

"Dawa." Andrew giggled.

"Hurry up lads." Allister said, walking into the room. Upon seeing Dylan with Andrew with Allister knew the question the boy wanted to ask.

"Oh right." Cailean said before picking Thomas up bridal style and carrying him over to Dylan, who handed Andrew over to Thomas. As Cailean carried Thomas and Andrew out of the room Dylan stared at Allister with begging eyes.

"I want a baby."

"No." Allister immediately rejected.

"But." Dylan looked at him sadly.

"I'm not the best father and you're too young." Allister stated and kissed Dylan's forehead. "We'll talk about this another time."

"Ok." Dylan pouted.

"HURRY UP YOU TWO!" Peter yelled into the bathroom.

"Little runt, come one people are here to play the games." Allister said, grabbing Dylan's hand and ran out the door. When the two caught up with everyone new people had arrived, family it seemed.

"DYLAN!" Two voices yelled and the Welsh man was tackled in a hug. Two native people were hugging him with joy and this confused some others.

"FAUSTO, NAVAH!" Dylan joined the two.

"I've missed ya both, two years since I last saw Navah and a year for you Dylan." Fausto said after separating from the hug.

"Quite a while indeed." Navah smiled.

"I'm so happy that we get to play together like the old days." Dylan said, hyper all of a sudden.

"Hey don't forget the other member of this team." Ana said, placing her arm around Navah and Fausto's shoulders.

"Is everyone arriving now?" Navah asked, hugging her long graduated friends.

"Yep. Are you alright playing with him Dylan, I know you both are competitive against each other?" Ana asked, a bit worried.

"I'm fine, is he here yet?" Dylan asked and a hand slapped him on the back of the head.

"Yes I am." Carthalo said behind Dylan.

"Why you." Dylan turned to kick Carthalo but Ion intervened.

"Come on, no fighting please." Ion called out nearby, setting himself between the two males fighting. Dylan huffed and turned away. Ion turned to look at Carthalo with an upset face, Carthalo just stared wide eyes. "Who are you? A friend of Dylan's…maybe." Ion tried to fake a smile but kept twitching.

"Why would I be friends with a queer?" Ion's face turned to a frown and he stood up straight in front of Carthalo, Ion was a bit shorter than Carthalo, though he stared into Carthalo's eyes with an angry look.

"Excuse me, watch your mouth. Do you know how many people here are gay, I expect you to have manners being related to the principle and understand others."

"Like I need a lecture from a guy that looks too much like a girl." Carthalo smirked.

"Hey, don't say that about my friend." Dylan stepped back in.

"Dylan let me handle this." Ion turned and smiled at the younger boy. Dylan puffed his cheeks and stayed quite with the small group watching how this unfolded, the others getting acquainted with past team members and opponents of the other teams. Ion smiled wider and turned to face Carthalo with a disappointed face.

"I look like a female, why should I care if I like it? No, I actually don't care because I love the way I look." Dylan looked up at Ion with wide eyes filled with amazement. "I know for a fact that others also like the way I am because I have so many friends to prove I'm liked. Tell me how many friends do you have, most likely none with the way you treat people. I can see it is almost impossible to please you or be friends with your attitude up…but if you can lighten it I will try to be your friend." Ion's harsh glare turned into a compassionate smile but Carthalo just chuckled and walked off.

"Just understand the fact that he is a lonely asshole." Dylan said and walked off with Navah, Fausto, and Allister. Ion stayed behind and watched Carthalo lean against a tree and smoke a cigarette. Suddenly he was tackled into a hug.

"BIG BROTHER!" Dmitry called out from behind his brother.

"Oh, what's wrong Dmitry?"

"Is it surprise time?" Dmitry was almost bouncing with anticipation.

"Almost, can you go wait with Aleks while I go talk to someone."

"Alright, hurry up though." Dmitry ran off back to the group and Ion walked over to the lonely Italian man.

"What do you want fag?" Carthalo pulled out the cigarette and harshly spit out venom laced words.

"I'm not lying, or trying to make you look bad. I will be your friend if you want, I just don't like the way you speak to my other friends."

"Why would I want to be a fags friend, you'd probably try to rape me when I'm not looking." Carthalo growled.

"I'm gay not a rapist, I'm sorry I upset you to that point but I just want to be friends."

"Well I don't want to be friends, fuck off." Carthalo returned to the cigarette in his fingers.

"I'll be your friend if you want, just come to me when you want." Ion smiled lightly before taking off to meet up with Dmitry.

"I don't need a fag as a friend." Carthalo called out to Ion making him turn around.

"Sure you don't." Ion smiled and returned to running towards the group.

"Damn fags." Carthalo muttered and threw his cigarette to the ground and stomped on it. He turned and walked towards the locker rooms to change fadethe games to start off the festival.

"DMITRY!" Ion yelled and returned the hug from earlier.

"Surprise time." Dmitry smiled brightly.

"Yep, follow me." Ion grabbed Dmitry's and led him toward the entrance of the park, the others separating to change and get things set up. "I know after what I learned last night you haven't truly trusted anyone, especially mother and father. Them always being at work doesn't really help does it."

"I'm just upset that everyone else's parents could make it for their children, of course I'm not really their child. I'm sure if it was you they would come, they only adopted me because of you." Dmitry sniffed, it still hurt him to think of having no real purpose. "I even wrote a letter to them to come, knowing they read their mail." Dmitry brought his arm up and wiped the tears from his eyes. Ion gave a sad smile and hugged his younger brother. "But I never got a reply."

"We'll that's because you weren't here you dummy." Ion chuckled and Dmitry looked up at him. "A reply came three days after you left, unfortunately Mother and father were said they had too much work to make it."

"Well than why did you mention it idiot."

"Well because I thought you'd be happy that you got a reply."

"I guess, I still wanted them to come though."

"Well I'm sorry I couldn't make them work faster, but as I said I have a surprise."

"What?" Dmitry looked up while clearing his eyes of tears. As he waited for a response someone tackled him in a hug, Dmitry turned thinking it was Aleks.

"DIMY!" An older woman yelled, this caused Dmitry to turn around and hugged into a pair of breast.

"Your going to kill him." Ion chuckled and the woman pulled away from the Romania.

"Sorry, I just missed him so much. My baby." The woman squealed and cried.

"Honey, calm down." A gentleman around the woman's are said.

"Ion, YOU LIAR. YOU BOTHER MADE IT!" Dmitry yelled and hugged the woman, both of them in tears.

"No I didn't, I said I couldn't make them work faster. Although I might have called and told them you were missing and they rushed so they could come find you."

"If you ever run off again mama will ground you till your over 1000 years old, I should just spank you till you can't sit, but if never." The woman wailed rocking the boy back and forth.

"I'm sorry mama, papa." Dmitry and his mother kept hugging and crying for the next five minutes, until Ion broke the two up.

"We should get to the game field with a camera, we promised to video record Dylan's game."

"We will be there as well, but your mother wants to chat with the other students parents." The man, Mr. Vladmir, said.

"Alright Papa." Dmitry smiled, his sharp canines poking out.

"AW, I'VE ALWAYS LOVED THAT SMILE!" Mrs. Vladmir squealed and hugged Dmitry tighter. "How about we walk back to the Alice in Wonderland section together, a nice chat and time for you both to clear the tears." Ion said and Dmitry and Mrs. Vladmir nodded. The family set out to walk back towards the crowd of parents and siblings still at the Alice in Wonderland set, Dmitry and his mother chatting about. When they reached the area the two chatting stopped. Mrs. Vladmir turned around with a smile on her face and stared at her husband and biological son.

"I want to talk to Dimy about something, how about you two go mingle with the others." Dmitry looked up at his mother confusingly as his brother dragged their father off into the crowd. Mrs. Vladmir watched for a bit before squatted down so she was face to face with Dmitry.

"Mama?" Dmitry gave her a questionable look.

"I heard from Ion about your biological parents, I'm so sorry mama couldn't protect you from them." Mrs. Vladmir collapsed onto Dmitry in a hug.

"It's alright mama, your my real mama now so that's all I care about." Dmitry hugged back and Mrs. Vladmir pulled him into her breast again.

"Your just the sweetest child ever."

"Ant…eath." Dmitry got out and his mother stopped hugging him.

"Sorry, should we go meet your friends."

"Oh yes, Lukas, Arthur, and Kiku will be happy to meet you." Dmitry smiled and grabbed his mothers hand. He ran pulling her with him. It wasn't a far run and the duo ran into a certain outcast trio.

"Hey guys, meet my mama." Dmitry called to them and the trio turned to see a woman never before seen.

"Hello Mrs. Vladmir." Arthur, Kiku, and Lukas said, Kiku bowing.

"Hello, your friends of Dimy's."

"Yes, I'm Arthur, this is Kiku, and Lukas." Arthur pointed to his two friends.

"I'm Liza Vladmir, I'm happy to meet you."

"Sorry for making this meeting short but we have to get things ready for after the games." Kiku bowed and excused himself, Arthur, and Lukas, all three walking towards the rides and games area.

"I've got to find Ion, Aleks, and Dylan, we'll be at the football game, the EU one."

"Alright, your father and I will mingle with the other parents in the mean time." Liza smiled and walked over with Dmitry. Few words were said before the group separated, Aleks was found, and headed toward the locker room.

"You guys ready." Ion asked Dylan as the Welsh boy pulled up his socks.

"Yep, what about you Allie, Cai?" Dylan patted the person next to him on the back. Allister stood up in his football gear (minus his helmet), followed by Cailean wearing his new basketball uniform and his hair in a small ponytail.

"Yep." Cailean answered and patted Allister's shoulder.

"Good luck to both of you." Allister said with a small non-sadistic smile.

"Who are you both playing?" Dylan asked.

"Holy Romans." Allister said proudly and happily.

"We're playing against 2p high school." Cailean said, sticking his tongue out.

"I'm playing the Oni school, I've never heard of them." Dylan said curiously.

"Those are a scary bunch, be careful now." Cailean said, none of the people noticed Ion sneak off. He moved down the locker isles once at a time, catching a glimpse of Arthur kissing Alfred against the lockers in the forth row. Ion passed with a blush not wanting to interrupt them and went to the eighth isle of lockers, finding Carthalo changing. Carthalo was stripping off his shirt when Ion had interrupted, immediately pulling it back down and Ion covered his eyes.

"So you're a pervish fag, get out."

"I'm sorry I just wanted to wish you luck, I swear I didn't mean to walk in on you undressing."

"It's called a changing room, how'd you know where I was."

"The lockers are decided by last name and I guessed that yours was near the end." Ion explained still covering his eyes.

"Whatever, you knew I'd be changing."

"Everyone else was changed so I thought you would have been by now, I just want to wish you good luck in the game."

"Why would I need a fags wishing, I can beat anyone. Now get out, I need to change." Carthalo nudged his in in the direction of the door.

"But let me talk with you, please. I'll stand on the other side of these lockers with my back facing you the whole time." Ion stated and did as he said, standing on the opposite side of the lockers and his back pressed against the metal.

"Is it about that damn friendship faggy, I told you I don't want any friends of your kind." There was a long pause, until Ion was sure that everyone was gone. In the long silence Carthalo had changed his clothes and was currently putting on his cleats.

"I just want to be your friend, why don't you believe that. Your so unhappy…I just want you to be happy like your cousins Feli and even Lovi…then maybe your life would be ha-." A sudden fist collided into Ion stomach, shattering any words he had into nothing.

"Don't compare me to my cousins, traitors more like it."

"Ah." Ion gasped as the fist was pulled away and brought back with a faster strength.

"They're the reason my life is shit." Again the fist was taken away and returned with much more force.

"UCK!" Ion yelled out in pain, a string of saliva running out of his mouth.

"I don't need your shitty friendship, get that through your faggot brain, get it passed those pervy thought of yours." Carthalo dug his fist into Ion's stomach. Ion wrapped this hand around Carthalo's wrist and looked up huffing for air.

"I am not being a perv, I just want to make you feel happier about yourself. Als-so my names I-Ion, w-what's yours."

"This isn't a joke, stop being a weird queer."

"I'm sorry, please stop…that actually hurts." Ion looked up with tear running down his face.

"S-SHUT IT, d-damn it. Quit it with the tears, come on don't be a pussy I'm barely punching you." Carthalo gritted his teeth and looked down at his fist, he was shocked when he saw how deep his hand was pressed against Ion.

"I-it really hurts, please stop."

"Fuck." Carthalo muttered but released his fist and caught Ion on the fall forward. "Maybe that was too hard for a fag like you, just leave you here so you fag party finds you." Carthalo said and laid Ion on the bench.

"I-still…want to be friends." Ion said before passing out on the bench.

"We'll I don't want to be friends with you, damn fag."

*HETALIA*

"On…Ion." Ion heard and opened his eyes to see Dmitry with a worried face kneeling down necks to him. "What happened? Are you alright? Did you faint? We've had a group looking for you, we were worried."

"I'm fine, I just got tired and laid down." Ion smiled and sat up, his stomach still in pain. The sound of the locker room door opening and the sound of quick feet alerted the two.

"DMITRY DID YOU FIND HIM!" Dylan yelled as he found the row of lockers that the two males were in.

"Have you been here the whole time?" Dylan asked.

"Yes, I fell asleep."

"Big brother what happened to your stomach?" Dmitry asked as he lifted Ion's shirt. A large bruise was laid on Ion stomach.

"I ran into a pole." Ion lied.

"We should go you two, I missing warm up time." Dylan said and Dmitry helped his brother up.

"Damn your heavy." Dmitry muttered.

"Here I'll take him." Dylan offered and took Ion off of Dmitry's hands. "Go tell Coach I'll be right there." With a nod Dmitry ran out of the locker room. After hearing the door shut Dylan sat Ion on the bench.

"It was Carthalo." Dylan said, his eyes glaring at the thought.

"He's not bad, just misunderstood."

"He punch you in the goddamn stomach, what for."

"I compared him to his cousins. I should have been aware that, that certain subject was touching for him."

"Just quit trying, Carthalo is a dick and will never listen to someone who's gay. Don't waste your time on him Ion, go find a boyfriend, live your life. Do you understand?" Dylan explained.

"Yes but, I must help him. It's not fair that he has to be unhappy."

"Your a good person, but Carthalo isn't. He's been bullying me since I was an eighth year, if he wanted help he would have broken by now." Dylan stood up and held out a hand to Ion. "At one point I tried to help him as well, he wouldn't budge."

"No offense Dylan," Ion took the hand and stood up carefully. "But I'm more patient then you." The two walk out of the locker room and to the soccer arena.

"Dmitry should have the camera set up so I want you to do something important…win." Ion said to Dylan as the were the last to enter the arena. Dmitry, Aleks, and Ion were allowed to stay on the field, behind the home teams bench.

"Don't worry, I'm a Kirkland." Dylan smiled and ran over to the team on the field. Ion walked over to his brother with a smile on his face.

"ALL GAMES START IN 30 SECONDS, PLAYERS GET IN POSITION!" Lukas' voice rang from the speakers and the players scattered into position, the ball placed in the center of the field, between the two teams. Dmitry pressed the record button and waited as Lukas silently counted down. It was quiet for the first 20 seconds but Lukas spoke once more. "WELCOME TO HETA-HIGH FESTIVAL, ALL GAMES START!" Lukas blew a whistle loudly, knocking some players of balance with surprise but everyone began to play.

*HETALIA*

It was halftime on the three games and Cailean was using the time to talk to Thomas.

"How's that score for you?" Cailean asked Thomas. Currently the score was 19 to 10.

"You're doing fantastic love, I didn't expect you to play so well." By now Cailean was blushing and Andrew was reaching out to Cailean.

"Dada." Andrew said and Cailean kissed the top of his head.

"What do you think Andy."

"Dada." Andrew held out his arms and Cailean pick up Andrew. The baby clung to Cailean's shirt, a hug sort of thing. "Dada."

"Your all sweaty." Thomas said, standing up and wiping off Cailean's forehead with his own sleeve.

"Still haven't lost my skills in the game."

"You sure haven't, it's really impressive I could never pull off this game."

"It just takes practice." Cailean said and chuckled as Andrew pulled down on his jersey.

"Here love." Thomas reached over and grabbed Andrew.

"Dada." Andrew reached back up to Cailean but was scared when Lukas the blew the whistle over the speaker again.

"LAST HALF OF THE GAMES STARTS IN A MINUTE, EVERYONE GET INTO THEIR PLACES!" Andrew broke out into tears from being scared.  
Thomas shushed him and lightly rocked him while Cailean kneeled and petted Andrew's face.

"It's alright lad, Papa and daddy's here."

"KIRKLAND GET OVER HERE!" The Coach yelled at Cailean.

"ONE SECOND COACH!" Cailean yelled back and Cailean kissed Andrews head before getting up and kissing Thomas on the lips before running back to his team.

"Two years and you have a family of your own." A guy said on Cailean's team said to Cailean as he walked onto the field.

"We're not married yet." Cailean replied with a smile.

"Close enough, he's got a ring, you both have a baby, you fuck each other. It's basically marriage."

"Whatever you say." Cailean rolled his eyes and the whistle sounded over the intercom.

*HETALIA*

"Arthur halftimes almost over." Lukas said through the walkie-talkie. He was leaning against the gate to the football field with a first aid kit in hand, just in case.

"I know, I'm at the football game. Mathias tackled some guys trying to get Allister."

"Isn't that what American football is?" Lukas asked in his usual boring tone.

"I guess, you want to be here?"

"Kind of, Mathias will pic at me for not being there."

"I guess it ok, I personally like the uniforms. They fit Alfred rather well, in fact I can't stop sta-AH!" Arthur dropped the walkie and first aid kit as he was picked up off the ground.

"Is all that true Artie." Alfred asked as he sat Arthur on his hips and against the gate doors.

"Sh-shut it git, shouldn't you be getting ready for you second half?"

"Yah but I just had to see you." Alfred gave his famous and warming smile.

"LAST HALF OF THE GAMES STARTS IN A MINUTE, EVERYONE GET INTO THEIR PLACES!" Lukas' voice rang over the festival grounds.

"I guess I have to make this visit quick." Alfred said and leaned in, claiming Arthur's lips as his.

"JONES." Bielshmidt yelled from inside the field.

"That's my call, we can celebrate our win later." Alfred kissed Arthur one last time before letting him down and smashing his helmet on. He ran back to the field leaving Arthur alone and blushing. Arthur bent over and picked up his walkie and first aid kit as Lukas blew the whistle through the speakers to continue the game.

"So, what happened?" Lukas asked through the walkie.

"Alfred just surprised me, anyway where's Kiku at?" Arthur asked, getting off the topic.

"He's at the basketball game." Lukas said and the radio's beeped as Kiku joined the conversation.

"Hai, I am here at the game. Arthur sans brother is very fast and praying werr." Kiku said and Dmitry hoped in on the conversation.

"Dylan is too, but he and Carthalo have a bit of a sharing problem. Screw anyone else trying to get it they're on the same team and still fighting for it."

"Yes, Dylan hates Carthalo with a passion. Carthalo as you can guess doesn't really like gay people but Dylan's a focus point on him. Something about Dylan fighting back really."

"I see." Lukas said.

"This is actually really crazy for the two of them, you guys have to see this."

"I can only imagine." Arthur said and an whistle blew on Dmitry's side. Dmitry took his finger off the talk button so it was quite for a bit. A few minutes passed before Dmitry pressed the button again, this time there was a commotion on his side.

"What happened?" Lukas asked, curiosity not his strong point.

"Like I was explaining they were going crazy and they tripped. Dylan's hurt, the medics are taking care of him but his legs black and blue all over, I think he broke his leg." Dmitry explained in a panic.

"What, get back to us the results and if it is so I'll tell my family." Arthur said worriedly.

"Hold on a second." Dmitry took his finger off again and again the trio waited in silence. About five minutes later Dmitry joined the chat again.

"So?" Arthur asked.

"Dylan's out, he snapped his leg in four different places." Dmitry said sadly.

"What? Is he alright?"

"The medics gave him something that knocked him out but he's in the medics tent, getting his leg wrapped up."

"What happened?"

"Well I though it was Carthalo since they both fell but there was a gofer hole, the ref said, that didn't covered up. Carthalo has disappeared and Ion's looking for him."

"I'll call the games to a time out." Lukas said.

"I'll get your brother Arthur san." Kiku said.

"Alright, meet you lot in the medics tent."

"Navah's in tears over here." Dmitry said, patting the girls back. The whistle blew again and the refs blew their whistles, stopping the games.

Allister who had just received the ball from Alfred had been charging and almost made it to the goal when the whistle ha been blown. "WHAT THE HELL!" He yelled along with some others on both teams. The refs shrugged and tried to explain that they didn't know why the whistle was blown. Arthur ran into the field and directly to Allister.

"You need to come with me. Alice, Mum, and Peter as well."

"What for Alice asked walking over with Amelia and Alfred."

"We've got a tight schedule I'll explain in a bit." Arthur said, trying to hold his weak voice strong but it started to crack. Eily ran down the stairs with Peter, hand in hand.

"Lad, what happened."

"There was an accident on the game field. Dylan tripped in a hidden golfer hole and broke his leg in four spots."

"WHAT? IS HE ALRIGHT?!" Alice screamed.

"He's in the medic tent, lets hurry." Arthur said and took off for the arena gates, his family in toe.

"Arthur san I've got Cailean San, we will be there in a moment." Kiku said, but Arthur didn't have a voice to say anything back.


	14. Chapter 14

Punk Goes Jock: Vol. 3

Chapter 14

Ion ran towards the front gate, hoping Carthalo hadn't left. They didn't have enough players to fill in if he left, also the fact that Ion was worried because when Carthalo had run off he had tears in his eyes.

The front gate had no one there and neither did the busses or cars in the school parking lot. Ion ran as fast as he could towards the school, when he reached the front doors they were locked.

"CARTHALO!" Ion yelled. He ran around the school but there was no one so he took off to the garden out behind the school. There was a gazebo in the center, Francis' had donated as a romantic piece for the garden. Inside the gazebo was Carthalo curled up and rocking back and forth.

"CARTHALO!" Ion yelled in joy and ran over to Carthalo. Carthalo had froze in place at the new voice and felt a presence in front of him. "I'm so glad I found you." Ion couldn't help but fall to his knees and reach out a hand to the Italian. "Are you alright, you took a nasty fall."

"Why do you care." Carthalo mumbled. "He deserved it, your kind does. Damn fags…ruining my life." Carthalo curled up even more and began shaking.

"Carthalo." Ion said, placing his hand on Carthalo's head.

"STOP SAYING MY DAMN NAME, DAMN QUEER TOLD YOU. I'M HAPPY HE BUSTED HIS LEG, HE DESERVED IT!"

"I'm sorry." Ion stated, this earn him a punch across the face. Ion looked up to look at the angry Italian. Carthalo had to bleeding gashes located on both his forehead and chin, and he had tears rolling down his face at an alarming rate.

"DON'T FUCKING APOLOGISE, WHY DON'T YOU YELL AT ME LIKE THE OTHERS HUH!" Carthalo curled back up and rocked back and forth faster. "I-I hate you d-d-damn f-fa-AH!" Carthalo shut his mouth and ducked his back into lap.

"Carthalo." Ion said and bit his bottom lip. "I'm sorry you have to feel that way. If you want to vent to someone, tell them what's wrong I'll be here. I won't tell anyone, I promise." Ion said, hugging Carthalo in comfort.

"My problem starts with you and your kind, making me so angry and jealous." Carthalo didn't fight the hug, he actually leaned into the comfort. "I'm jealous that you all get to live so happily and I'm stuck in a box my parents trapped me in."

"What do you mean."

"My parents are proud that I'm a homophobe, they say that my grandpa would be proud if he was still around. I have to be perfect but it's impossible, I'm not perfect and can never be." Carthalo hid his face into Ion's shoulder.

"Compared to me you have perfection. An outstanding athlete, straight A student in high school, artistic, I'm actually jealous that I'm not really good at anything."

"Perfect people have to be straight, but I don't like girls…I like men and if my parents found out I would be shunned for the rest of my existence." Carthalo only hid further into Ion's shoulder. "I can't be gay though, it's not right."

"It perfectly fine." Ion said hugging Carthalo tighter. "Love is love, this is why your such a dick to everyone. If your not happy with yourself no one else will be."

"But I can't." Carthalo backed away and glared angrily at Ion. "I'm not the type to be able to get a guy, like that punk, or Dylan, or you."

"Actually I'm not that hot for men, I've only had one guy and he was my best friend since we were baby's."

"Your lying, your too cute to have only one person interested in you, well besides me."

"Uh, what." Ion blushed along with Carthalo.

"Yo-you heard me, do you have a fucking hearing problem. Fine I'll repeat myself. I find you positively hot." Carthalo said through gritted teeth. Ion was completely red.

"T-thank you, but I don't find that true. I thought you didn't want to be friends?"

"I don't." Carthalo said angrily. "I want to be your b-boyfriend." Carthalo looked determinedly into Ion's eyes.

"Um, I didn't really expect this type of thing from you, please allow me to think about it." Ion was bright red.

"While you do that can I kiss you?"

"W-WHAT!?" Ion shouted.

"I've wanted to since I saw you, can I please…Ion."

"Alright, but that's all." Ion said and leaned forward, closing his eyes.

"I understand." Carthalo said and grabbed Ion's cheeks and tilted his head before bringing his lips to cover Ion's. Ion's face went brighter as he felt the space get smaller and then he felt the lips on top of his. They weren't cold like Carthalo's attitude, they were lonely and inexperienced. Ion felt sad that there was no movement and opened his eyes to see Carthalo's red cheeks. Ion decides to teach him a little lesson.

Ion titled his head off to the left and Carthalo went to the right. They stayed like this for a bit before Ion realised how much he was enjoying the kiss. He decided to make it deeper and remove the hands from his cheeks before wrapping his arms around Carthalo's neck. Carthalo wrapped his arms around Ion's waist and pulled Ion nearer. Ion's head fell back slightly as he and Carthalo tried to persuade one another open their mouth, Carthalo winning and dipped his tongue into Ion's mouth.

"Erm." Ion moaned as a result of Carthalo exploring his mouth. Ion felt Carthalo's tongue slide on the side of his mouth and over Ion's tongue. Ion kept moaning and gasping as Carthalo's tongue massaged his tongues. Ion was too occupied to notice Carthalo had laid him on the ground and was feeling Ion's abdomen under his shirt Carthalo had easily lift up.

"Both of you hurry up because the games are about to start up again." Dmitry said in the gazebo opening. Ion looked up unfazed while Carthalo was bright red.

"Alright, well can you give me the first aid kit?" Ion smiled, still under Carthalo, and pointed at the small kit in Dmitry's hand.

"Yep, here you go." Dmitry smiled and held out the kit to his brother and waited for him to take it before sitting down next to Ion. Carthalo sat up and helped Ion up. Ion thanked him and grabbed the first aid kit from Dmitry. Ion dug through it and found two big bandages and an alcohol wipe.

"How's Dylan doing." Ion asked as he unwrapped the wipe.

"He's still asleep, they put his leg in a cast though."

"So…how badly did he get hurt? All I know is that he fell on me but he got hurt worse."

"This will burn." Ion said and placed the wipe on Carthalo's forehead. A hiss erupted from the younger man and he flew a hand up and seize Ion around the wrist. "I'm sorry." Ion said and continued to clean the blood away.

"I-it's fine."

"So big brother has another boyfriend now." Dmitry smiled. "You take care of my brother got it, I have my ways around the law." The smile never left Dmitry's face, if anything it got creepier.

"Dmitry don't scare Carthalo." Ion said putting band aids over the two facial wounds. "There you go." Ion said and kissed Carthalo on the cheek. "Better."

"Yah, sorry about your arm, face, and stomach."

"It's fine, they don't hurt anymore." Ion smiled.

"But if you ever hit him again I'll make your worst nightmare come true." Dmitry said, no longer smiling.

"I swear I won't hurt Ion."

"Dm." Ion said.

"Making sure he's serious." Dmitry said before standing up. "Anyway you should be able to protect yourself big brother."

"I know."

"10 MINUTES TILL THE GAMES RESUME, 10 MINUTES!" Lukas said over the intercom.

"Well we should go, you still have to play Carthalo." Ion said and waited for Carthalo to get off of him. Once he stood up Carthalo held out a hand and helped Ion up.

"Come on both of you, Aleks is waiting for me. I also need to check in with Lukas." Dmitry said and took off running out of the garden.

"No offence but your brother just cock blocked me." Carthalo said, taking Ion's hand.

"That Dmitry for you." Ion smiled as they walked off, swinging their hands back and forth.

"Oh and for the record I have friends, they're here with my family-." Carthalo stopped walking and froze in place. "Shit." Carthalo said, shooting both of his hands, including Ion's, up to the side of his face and this tugged Ion forward.

"Carthalo?" Ion looked up at the younger male in worry.

"Damn it, I forgot about my family and friends. How am I going to explain this to them, I'm going to get laughed at and shunned," Carthalo looked down at Ion and stood up straight in a heart beat. Carthalo lowered their hands down next to them and smiled. "Actually, I don't really care. I've got a gorgeous boy as a boyfriend beside me. It's not like my parents will remove me from the inheritance, I'm past minors age so they've given up trying to order me around." Ion smiled widely.

"Let's hurry, you have to tell my friends and family first." Ion said an the resumed walking with their hands swinging back and forth again.

"I also have to apologize to Dylan, for all the years and then this accident."

"It wasn't your fault, there was a gopher hole."

"Dylan's hurt though, he can't play for a while."

"I'd worry about Allister, Dylan's understanding but Allister will rip your guts out."

"I know, he tried before, several actually. I can stand up to him."

"I bet he's nice like you under the shell." Ion smiled and pulled Carthalo closer.

"How are you always happy?" Carthalo asked and Ion's smile widened.

"Because I'm never in the mood to be mad, and because I was a spoiled child when I was young. It's made me happy."

"O…K."

"Well it's because I focus on the positives, don't get me wrong I have a horrible temper." Ion explained as they both entered the festival gates.

"I'd like to see that."

"No you wouldn't."

"MR. ALLISTER!" Dmitry's voice rang out and the duo turned. Immediately a fist collided with Carthalo face and sent the Italian to the ground, pulling Ion to the ground.

"What the fuck?" Carthalo muttered as he tried to sit up, Ion at his side.

"That's for my husband." Allister smirked.

"Oh, I think you broke his nose." Ion said covering Carthalo's nose with his hand.

"I'm fine. I deserved that." Carthalo said and pulled Ion's hand away.

"Damn." Dmitry said as the blood pour down Carthalo's face and dripped onto his jersey.

"Damn right you fuckin deserve it, all those years of abuse I never got back at you for that."

"It's funny you bring that up, I'm here to apologize to Dylan for all those years I took my jealousy out on him."

"The fuck are you jealous of my brother for?"

"Well isn't it obvious." Carthalo smirked and Allister drew back his glare to look at Carthalo. Allister's eyes landed on Carthalo and Ion's hands still squeezed together. Allister broke into a crooked chuckle that turned into a short laughter.

"HA HA…You're…You're g-gay. That's rich…HA HA."

"Are you alright Carthalo?" Ion asked, cleaning off the boys face with Ion's sleeve.

"I'm fine." Carthalo smiled and received a gentle kiss on the nose. Carthalo gasped.

"Sorry."

"It's fine." Carthalo said, lightly touching his nose.

"So you want to talk to Dylan, fine but I'm sitting in on this little talk." Allister said and walked towards the medical tent still chuckling.

"We should get that nose taken care of." Dmitry said as Ion helped Carthalo off the ground.

"Come on then." Ion pulled Carthalo toward the medical tent.

"Fuck." Carthalo muttered as his nose burned.

"It's alright, we'll get it fixed. It's tilting a little." Ion said and Carthalo covered his nose. When they reached the tent it was rather empty compared to what it had been. Only Arthur, Allister, and Alfred were there, the others had left for the games.

"Allister what did you do?" Arthur asked.

"Punch the bastard in the face."

"No more punch throwing, you two better behave or I can easily have you removed from the games." Arthur smirked evilly.

"FIVE MINUTES! ALL PLAYERS GET TO YOUR FIELD!" Lukas voice boomed again over the intercom.

"You three need to go." Arthur said looking at Alfred, then Allister, and finally Carthalo.

"Not yet, this bastard wants to talk to Dylan and I'm supervising." Allister said.

"I'll supervise, you both are farther away then the EU football field."

"My husband needs me, I don't really care about the game."

"You should, after all you were so excited about it." A new voice entered the conversation.

"Oh Dylan." Allister said with joy and hopped in front of Dylan.

"How are you?" Carthalo asked much to Dylan's surprise.

"I'm fine, why'd you care?" Dylan asked furrowing his eyebrows.

"Well it's partly my fault that we fell, I wasn't watching the ball." Carthalo looked down a bit.

"If not the ball what then?" Dylan asked and Carthalo threw his and Ion's hand up high. There was a small silence before Carthalo spoke.

"I'm gay, the reason I made your life hell in high school. I'm sorry." There was another silence before Dylan smiled.

"Sounds like you mean it, but something's wrong."

"What?" Carthalo asked and Dylan waved him over. Carthalo bent over and Dylan raise a hand up. Without any warning Dylan grabbed Carthalo's nose and snapped it back to its original place. Carthalo immediately threw his hand over his nose and bent over even more.

"FUCKING BITCH THAT HURT!" Carthalo yelled and Ion ran over worried.

"Now we are even." Dylan smiled. Ion ran over to the cabinet and grabbed wipes for the blood all over his and Carthalo's hands and Carthalo's nose.

"THREE MINUTES EVERYONE!" Lukas voice said once again.

"All of you better fuckin win." Dylan smiled. Ion smiled like usual as he wiped Carthalo's blood away from the Italians face.

"I fuckin will, hopefully no gopher holes are left now."

"You three should go now." Arthur said, pushing Alfred towards the tent flap.

"Whatever." Allister said and leaned down, placing a kiss on Dylan's lips. "Now get some rest."

"Fine, love you." Dylan whispered and leaned up to kiss Allister. Allister leaned down a bit for the boy and met Dylan's lips halfway. "Good luck." Dylan whispered before Allister cover him up carefully.

"Artie do I get a kiss for good luck." Alfred said pointing to his lips. Arthur rolled his eyes and grabbed Alfred by the cheeks and pulled him into a kiss, a deep kiss. Allister stared at his watch on his wrist and back up to the two kissing.

"30 seconds, don't either of you need to breath." Allister said, tapping his foot angrily. Arthur only pulled Alfred into a deeper kiss, ticking Allister off even more. Arthur smirked in the kiss and carried on for a few more seconds before the two parted.

"Good luck you bloody wanker." Arthur whispered and grabbed Alfred's hand. Both walked out smiling, followed by Allister, and Carthalo and Ion. Dylan was left alone, bored. He sighed.

Dylan looked around the room hoping to find himself something to do or watch, no such luck so he sighed again.

"I guess I could sleep." Dylan said to himself and closed his eyes. A few seconds passed and so did another sigh. "I can't sleep." Dylan laid quite for a little bit before he heard the tent flap open.

"I almost forgot." Allister said and ran over to Dylan with a stuffed dragon and a stuff sheep in his hands.

"Philip…Nany." Dylan called happily and reached out for his stuffed animals.

"I knew you couldn't sleep without me or them so…here." Allister said and handed the animals to the Welsh boy.

"Thank you Allister, I love you." Dylan smiled and watched his brother walk to the tent opening. Allister stop, and turned with a smile.

"I love you too Dylan, have a nice nap." And with that Allister took off in a sprint. Dylan laid back, ignoring the pain in his leg, and snuggled with his stuffed animals before falling asleep.

*HETALIA*

"Ugh, if we…don't make goal soon…dey'll beat us for sure… aru." Yao stated leaning on the team bench. Their coach had called time when the score had tied.

"Those Oni's, they're n-not h-human." Mei said, hugging her sister Lien. "And scary." None of the players had a breath to spare from the running they had just preformed trying to get the ball, sadly they failed.

"Team huddle I've got a new play." The coach called.

"Carthalo." Ion called at the end of the bench. Carthalo walked over to him frowning and gasps of air. Carthalo had ran more than anyone during the game, he was worn out as well as anyone else. As he reached Ion he had some of his breath back.

"You called Ion."

"I just want to give you some motivation, so I'll offer something. If you can win this game then I'll suck you off tonight." Ion whispered in Carthalo's ear. The Italian went wide eyed in surprise.

"Are you serious about that?" Carthalo asked and waited for a reply.

"Of course, I don't lie." Ion smiled. "All you have to do is win." Ion said and hugged Carthalo. "Good luck." Carthalo hugged him back and looked up at the stands. Immediately he saw a group of people glaring at him and Ion, that would be his friends and family.

"Hey, come with me." Carthalo said, grabbing Ion around the waist and leading him towards the team.

"What's wrong."

"My family and supposed friends are glaring at us."

"No worries. Dmitry come here." Dmitry turned around with Aleks and smiled.

"What's wrong?" Dmitry asked while he removed his hood.

"Nothing, just making sure your alright being after what happened yesterday." Ion smiled.

"Yep, perfectly fine." Dmitry stated while hugging Aleks.

"With the hood off he isn't as scary as before." Carthalo said. Ion just pinched Carthalo's arm and smiled as the young male jumped with a yelp. "Right, got it." Carthalo muttered as the coach explained the play.

"I need to go." Carthalo dismissed himself and walked closer to the team huddle in order to hear the plan.

"I'm going to sit." Aleks said and did such, joined by the other two. Ion laid on Aleks' shoulder and Dmitry laid in Ion's lap. Ion watched the team plan out their play when a sudden tiredness over came him and he easily slid out of consciousness.

*Hetalia*

"Ion…wake up Ion." Ion felt a nudge against his arm and a pair of hands shaking him awake.

"W-what." Ion mumbled, looking around.

"It's the finally seconds and Cathalo's got the ball." Dmitry said and all three turned their heads in sync to see Carthalo kick the ball straight and into the goal with a powerful force. The buzzer rang and the players that had been chasing Cathalo stopped. Carthalo, without stopping, ran toward Ion on the bench. Ion stood up and caught the running Italian man in a hug. It didn't stop there, Carthalo lifted Ion up and sat him around his waist. A small yelp of surprise came from Ion but was silenced by Carthalo's lips against his. It lasted few seconds before Carthalo took back his lips and smiled.

"We won." Carthalo said and Ion couldn't help but throw his arms around his boyfriend.

"I always keep my end of the bargain." Ion said and climbed off of Carthalo.

"Actually I was thinking." Carthalo began, taking Ion's hand and walking toward the stadium gates. They swung there hands back and forth as the team behind them celebrated. Cheers from the football field signalled the end of Allister and Alfred's game. "Instead of that thing you bet I was thinking of a romantic dinner night, you know with candles and wine."

"I like that idea." Ion slid closer to Carthalo and smiled. A buzzer from the basketball court ended their game which signalled the opening of the festival.

Ion and Carthalo just kept walking to the medical tent and planning out the night for their romantic valentines date. When they reached the tent Dylan was asleep with two stuffed animals in his arms.

"Lets wait till he wakes up and tell him." Ion said, pushing Dylan's bangs back.

"Tell me what?" Dylan asked, his eyes still shut.

"We won against the Oni's." at this Dylan smiled and opened eyes.

"That's great. Did you know we get a donation to the school for every game we win?"

"Really?" Carthalo asked in surprise.

"DYLAN!" Allister yelled as he saw his brother awake. He ran over and hugged Dylan. "We won against the Holy Romans." Allister smiled and kissed his husband.

"Wait up Allister." Eily called as she walked into the tent, Peter in hand. "Oh, DYLAN!" Eily squealed and ran over to hug her third son. Dylan braced for the tight hug right before she wrapped we arms around him and gave a light hug. "My baby." She rocked back and forth with Dylan.

"Mum, that might hurt." Cailean said as he walked in with the rest of the Kirkland's, Thomas, Andrew, and Alfred.

"Oh, Cailean. How did all of you do, Allister won."

"We won." Carthalo cut in.

"Us too." Cailean smiled proudly.

"That's wonderful, I'm sure that by April we will have enough to save the school." Eily said and for the next hour everyone talked with each other.

* * *

_**Short chapter, 2 more. anyway in actual Hetalia universe this couple would never work because they live in 2 different times.**_

_**Anyway the poll for next punk story is on my account, please go vote the description and yep.**_


	15. Chapter 15

Punk Goes Jock: Vol. 3

Chapter 15

A month had passed since the opening of the park and it seemed to never die down. People from around the world, family of the students or business acquaintance, came to visit the park and stayed to help out the student. The students that came to participate in the games hired workers for the park and helped the park run while the current students were in school. Sometimes Cailean, Carthalo, Ion, Allister, Dylan, Ana, Eily, and Fausto came in a group to visit the students or lunch, Cailean always carrying Andrew. Andrew always clung to Thomas and refused to sleep. Since Cailean had care over Andrew in the morning he usually dressed him in cute outfits like yesterday he had dressed Andrew in a mint bunny costume Arthur had someone made, a random present for the baby. Of course today was the students day off, a Sunday.

Thomas had found the weekend nice and peaceful, Andrew hadn't cried all weekend and for once in a long time Thomas actually got to sleep in, that is until today. Thomas had been woken up with an attack of pokes on his arm and with a grunt of surrender he opened his eyes. Not even able to say a word about what he saw confused the person that poked him.

"W-WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!" Thomas screeched and fell out of bed. "Cai…what the bloody hell are you dressed like that for?" Thomas asked and pulled the blanket off of the bed. The rest of the house hold heard the scream and had ran to the older Kirkland's room. When they opened the door they saw Cailean's usual outfit, a green suit with a green top hat with white three leaf clovers all over it. Cailean also had a three leaf clover painted on both his cheeks.

"It's March 17th, St. Patrick's Day." Allister said while Thomas was still getting use to the outfit.

"Top of the mornin' to ya." Cailean kneeled down to Thomas and said.

"What the bloody hell did you wake me up for, you scared the hell out of me." Thomas said as Cailean chuckled and hugged him.

"We Irish folk like to celebrate in me home country of Ireland and N. Ireland."

"What the bloody hells with that accent?" Thomas asked in shock still.

"When we came to America our accents kind of went into hiding, Cailean talks naturally on St. Patricks Day along with mum." Alice explained, hugging Arthur's arm for support after an early awakening caused her head spin.

"DaDa." Andrew said from his cradle. Thomas looked over to see his son sit up, a green clover painted on his cheek and his jumper replace with a green one.

"Aw." Alice said and looked at the baby.

"You dressed our son even."

"Yes sir, Mam is gettin' dressed. It's ye's turn to get changed." Cailean said unbuttoning Thomas' pyjama shirt.

"Cai let go, I don't want to dress up." Thomas swatted Cailean's hands away and gripped his shirt closed, Cailean looked hurt.

"Why?" Cailean asked and Arthur started chuckling.

"I know why, Thomas-." Arthur was cut off by Thomas yelling at him.

"DON'T SAY IT! Not another word." Thomas gulped as Arthur got a wide smirk.

"Thomas has a fear of leprechauns." Arthur snickered.

"I do not."

"Aw why?" Cailean asked, his face turning into a disappointed frown.

"I'll tell you, but the rest have to leave."

"Oh come on Thomas, sure we will make fun of you but that's family." Alice said with the same smirk Arthur had. When the twins wanted to be alike they could pull it off.

"I've visited Ireland before when I was four, I got lost some how and ended up in a pile of leprechaun people. They were creepy as fuck, the way they did their make up was a mixture of leprechaun and Day Of The Dead." Thomas shivered.

"Ye scared of a little green and red, I don't scare ye right?" Cailean asked and Thomas thought about it.

"Yes ye do." Thomas answered with an Irish accent. Cailean only pouted and sniffed.

"I'm going to go feed Andrew." Alice said and ran over, snatching the baby and running out with him. Her brothers left the room and shut the door so the two got privacy.

"Don't be a cry baby." Thomas said but Cailean sniffed and a tear slid down his face. "I'm serious. Why are you crying Cai?"

"Ye made fun of me accent and outfit, I thought ye love them." Cailean wiped his eyes.

"Just because I'm scared of the outfit doesn't mean I hate it, and your accent." Thomas leaned closer to Cailean, secretly unbuttoning the rest of his shirt. "I for one find it arousing. Why don't you come closer to me and speak that secret accent to me." Cailean was already a step ahead and leaned his way into a kiss. Cailean laid Thomas on the blanket on the floor, Thomas shaking off his top as the two went down.

*COCKBLOCKMODE ACTIVATED*

After an hour Cailean and Thomas finally came out of their room, a shine on both of them. Alice handed Andrew back to Thomas as the two joined them for an Irish breakfast died green.

Eily was dressed in a white dress with a million of small green clovers littering the clear surface and a mini green top hat with a green ribbon, a clover pendent the center of the bow. Her pantyhose were white like her dress and also littered in clovers bigger that the ones on her dress. To finish the outfit a pair of green, shiny high heels. Her red hair was up in curly pigtails and a clover was painted on her cheek.

"Breakfast." Eily smiled and sat down at the table with the others.

"There is a lot of unique traditions I need to learn." Thomas said with a tiny twitch in his smile.

"Oh by the way it's Feli and Lovi's birthdays today." Alfred brought up. "Heracles' is in a few days." Alfred added.

"Kiku will be celebrating with him." Arthur responded.

"How's the money adding up, are we near our goal?" Eily asked while eating her eggs.

"Halfway there. With all the donations we get from the wins we are adding up quickly." Thomas jumped in.

"Hopefully this will be enough, I can't donate from the family funds anymore than I have already." Eily said with a pout.

"Oh and Arthur." Cailean addressed his brother before pinching Arthur's arm.

"OW!"

"Wear green or get pinched." Cailean smiled before he and Eily pinched the others who weren't wearing the color. The only one who remembered was Alice and her four brothers got pinched while she got a kiss on the cheeks by her mother and eldest brother. Thomas hasn't worn any green since he practically loathed any shade, well except for emerald which had its on reasons.

Cailean creeped up to Thomas who had backed away after Alice took Andrew into her arms again. Thomas tried to make it to the staircase but ran into a wall. Cailean only smiled as he pinched Thomas' arm, not as hard a the rest, but it still hurt. Though afterwards Cailean kissed the bruise mark from the pinch.

The rest of the day and holiday was full of pinching and games.

*HETALIA*

Now in the heat of spring Seniors were getting senior-itis and getting excited for the prom coming up soon. The busy students were growing anxious as they waited and planned out the monthly birthday party for the students along with the ending of the festival.

The date for today is April 23, the day for prom is the 27 of April, the end of the festival is April 24. Everyone was working hard at trying to sell stuff, the concerts were bringing in money but it seemed to be little compared to the rest of the festival. Even Arthur and Alice had preformed the song 'Smooth Criminal' like at the beginning of the year, but not many people donated after that. Many parents were running out of money they could afford to pay as well as local businesses, though many students weren't worried or didn't show it.

Arthur currently walked home, wanting some fresh air since he was stuck in a stuffy school all day, that and his friends, boyfriend, and family left him at the school. 'What a great bunch.' Arthur thought as he walked carelessly, drowned in thoughts of how far he was having to walk since the railroads were blocked off. Arthur hadn't noticed that the light was green at the four way intersection and was walking straight into a lane of speeding cars. As he went to step of a car passed by honking and a pair of small hand grabbed his arms then pulled him back.

Arthur jumped as the cars sped by, too fast to be seen. Arthur's mind made a dead stop as his heartbeat was quick and pounding loud enough for Arthur to feel it in his head.

"Fuuuuw, that was close." A female voice, the voice of his saviour. Arthur turned and saw Florinda, out of breath and gripping his arm. "You should be careful or that could have been a horrid sight, and awfully painful for you." Florinda smiled, but Arthur saw her body shaking as well as his own.

"T-thanks for saving me Florinda, your right about it being horrid and painful."

"Anytime." Florinda smiled and then something dawned on her. "Say Arthur can I ask you something?"

"Sure, go right ahead."

"Why are you walking home?"

"My family, our friends, and Alfred took my car and left me to walk alone."

"The girls did that to me too, brother nor Antonio and Lovino would take me home. I don't have the house key, my brother does…and Antonio…and Lovino…and Feliciano…and." Florinda was deep in thought and Arthur felt sorry for the girl.

"Well why don't you come to my house and wait till your brother or friends pick you up."

"Oh really, your really nice for the offer Arthur." Florinda smiled widely and hit the button on the traffic pole, not noticing the light was red.

"Nonsense. You just saved my life and its ungentlemanly to leave a lady alone in the outside world." Arthur said and grabbed Florinda's wrist, leading her across the intersection.

The rest of the walk didn't seem so far when the two of them where talking along the way. "How far till your home?" Florinda asked after walking a block.

"Ten more blocks." Arthur answered and Florinda whined.

"My arms are aching from this bag, I have three text books in here." Florinda said and rubbed her shoulder.

"I'll carry it for you." Arthur offered and took the bag off the girls back before she could respond. He threw the bag over his right shoulder and carried both his and her bag without a complaint.

"Your really nice now that you're out of that cocoon you had yourself wrapped in, I like it." Florinda smiled and skipped as they talked about school and friends. Finally after ten minutes the duo reached the Kirkland Mansion. Florinda took bag her backpack as Arthur searched for his keyring, finding it in his pants pocket. As he put the key in keyhole Florinda was talking about her home in Belgium, and how her brother was her were actually half siblings.

As soon as Arthur unlocked the door the duo stared into darkness of the abandoned looking house. Florinda and Arthur looked at each other and back inside before chuckling.

"Hey if it's abandoned we can hangout, do homework or something fun." Florinda said with a chuckle as she stepped into the house, Arthur behind her.

"I wonder where everyone is?" Arthur asked himself as Florinda wandered around the main sitting room.

"I don't know, maybe out shopping or something else fun. If they did that after leaving me at the school I'm going to be so mad." Florinda complained as the duo sat their bags on the ground near the coffee table and Arthur shut the door. The lights from the window were dim but the duo were able to walk. Arthur chuckled at the Belgium girl. "I'm serious, I wouldn't be able to talk to them without wanting to throw waffles in their faces."

"Speaking of food, are you hungry or thirsty we have food in the kitchen."

"Sure…OW!" There was a thump in the darkness and small 'ows' released into the air.

"Are you alright, what happened?" Arthur asked, looking around.

"The dang air tripped me." Florinda mumbled.

"I doubt that." Arthur said and went to move, but tripped. This time their was two thumps.

"Ow again." Florinda said and decided to crawl to safety.

"When you find the wall hit the lights." Arthur said and crawled farther into the darkness. Finally both of them found the doorway to the dining room and stood up carefully. The duo started rubbing the wall in search of the lights. Sudden Florinda reached over and grabbed Arthur by the sleep and bother were silent after a gasp. Arthur wondered what she was doing when he listened to the supposed emptiness. There was a shuffle of clothes and Florinda dragged Arthur to the stairs. They carefully climbed the stairs and Arthur took control, dragging Florinda into his bedroom door and locked the door before turning on the light.

"Someone's in the house." Florinda said, a bit pissed and a bit scared. She sat down on Arthur's bed as the teen looked through his things.

"I think I know what's going on, here." Arthur said and tossed a package of something to the Belgium girl. She looked confused as she read what they were.

"Water balloons? How will they help us?"

"Fill them up in the bathroom and grab a bag to carry them in." Arthur directed as he headed into the bathroom to start the water, Florinda giving back the balloons when he walked by. Florinda grabbed two shoulder bags and met Arthur in the bathroom. The two packed both bags.

"Alright." Arthur said and the two snuck out of the bedroom and down the stairs. They carefully suck around in the dark till they founds the doorway and Arthur took out a water balloon. He threw it over hand and, along with a splash, several gasped rang out. Arthur did not stop, but too another balloon and Florinda joined in and more gasps and shout at the two rang through the darkness. Eventually the duo ran out of balloon and went in search of the light switch. Florinda founds it and flipped the switch to an upper position.

The two instantly broke out into laughter at the sight of their soaking friends and family standing in the room. Some had pissed off faces while a couple other chuckled. It took Florinda and Arthur a good five minutes to calm down and actually look around the room.

Banners with the words, "Happy Birthday", was hung around the room. There was two cakes that varied in the color scheme. One resembled a waffle and the other was a double stacked cake. The cake's base color was black while the icing was crimson red around the bases and tops of the cakes. Eily smiled while Alice growled at Arthur, her party dress was soaked. Arthur and Florinda stared at their mad siblings and then each other before they broke out into laughter.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARTHUR!?" Alice yelled. "WHY'D YOU THROW WATER BALLOONS AT US!?"

"T-That's…that's f-for- pfffffft." Arthur couldn't finish his sentence in a fit of laughter, so Florinda picked up his sentence.

"That's for leaving us about 50 blocks away without a way home."

"Your big kids, you can take care of yourselves." Allister growled.

"Eh." Arthur shrugged. He didn't care to tell he'd almost been run down on his own birthday.

"I guess dancing and karaoke is out of the agenda." Florinda said before the duo walked into the slippery dinning room.

"Jesus, both of you Are an unlikely pair of friends, so why'd you throw the balloons?" Cailean said, holding a shaken Thomas and a sleeping Andrew in Thomas' arms.

"Well you stole our cars, left us alone, we had to walk a long distance, we tripped several times on the furniture, and for the hell of it." Arthur explained as Florinda stared at her cake. Her drooling told Arthur she wanted to eat it.

"How about we cut the cake?" Arthur requested and Florinda shook her head as Cailean joined.

"I want cake." Cailean replied.

"DaDa." Andrew woke up and reached out for the cake on the table. Thomas looked worriedly at the baby while Cailean laughed.

"I'll cut them." Natalia said darkly and pulled out a knife from her dress and started walking towards the cakes. Thomas held the baby closer. As Natalia cut the cakes Alfred held plates for her to lay the cake upon. Arthur and Florinda were allowed first dibs on whatever piece they wanted. Arthur was looking with Florinda when he noticed a mistake.

"Alice get over here." Arthur called out. People were getting irritated and cold from being soaking wet. Alice looked at her brothers and mother while she walked to Arthur. When she reached him she was welcomed with a glare and pout.  
"Did you make the cakes?"

"Yes, couldn't get it pay you could I?" Alice smiled like he had been caught with passing notes in class.

"Nope. Cailean give me that icing thing." Arthur pointed to the table being Cailean and the eldest brother did what he was told. When Arthur got the bottle of red cream cheese frosting he made a correction to the cake. Why had once said 'Happy Birthday Arthur' now had 'And Alice' underneath it.

"If I'm celebrating you are going to as well." Arthur said and took the knife from Natalia and cut the two names out of the cake. He placed the pieces on two plates and Arthur took the piece with his sisters name on it while she receive the piece with Arthur's name iced on it.

From then on Natalia cut the cake and served it to everyone. The company chatted a bit before changing into swim wear for the opening of the Kirkland's pool. Alice had talked about it to the girls when the family had put a diving board in it and making it 20ft deep. She had invited her friends over when it opened for spring. Of course the pool was spaced out for guests and so the brothers wouldn't drown each other for being so close. The girls wore one pieces and bikini's with their national flags printed on the swimsuits while the males wore swim trunks printed like the girls swimsuits. Their was plenty of room for everyone in the pool, yet Cailean and Thomas hung off the side to watch and play with Andrew. As they did that Allister and Dylan snuck up with a bucket full of water. The husbands silently counted to three before pouring the water on the couple. The baby cheered them on as his too fathers were drenched in water. Cailean smiled and sprinkled water of the baby that kept giggling, and Thomas just smiled. With a kiss on Thomas' cheek, Cailean took off after his two brothers. Eily was splashing the boys as the passed her and Peter. Peter was swimming with Sophie and Raivis when the trio was knocked off balance by the three older brothers.

Amelia was doing backstrokes with the other girls around. Katyusha had been made to wear a shirt over her bikini top because it was a little bit too small. Florinda was thanking everyone for the party when Antonio, Francis, and Gilbert ran past her and untied her top. Luckily her brother was next to her and handed her his woven scarf to wear while she looked for her top in the water. Herman, Florinda's big brother, chased after the troublesome trio in revenge. Lovino grunted when he saw Antonio running away with Florinda's top in his hand. Lovino blushed and stuck his foot out, and Antonio tripped. Antonio made a big splash when he fell and Lovino took Florinda's top back to her.

Alfred was playing around with his brother, both of them almost getting knocked over by the three brothers running around. As Alfred looked around he notice Alice and Arthur were the only ones not in the pool, even Lukas, Dmitry, and Kiku were swimming. Alfred swam to the edge of the pool and called out to them.

"ARTIE AND ALLIE, WHY AREN'T YOU SWIMMING?!"

"WE DON'T LIKE SWIMMING!" They both called back.

"AW YOU'RE LYING ALICE!" Amelia yelled as she swam up next to Alfred.

"No I'm not you twit." Alice said, and sat next to Arthur on the lawn chairs. Arthur was watching everyone swimming and rolled his eyes when the other set of twins tried to convince him and his sister to go swimming.

They kept on bickering, but Arthur just laid back and sunbathed. He kept listening to Alice reject and offer and when he was asked he rejected as well. Arthur was too focused on ignoring them that he didn't noticed Gilbert and Mathias sneak up behind him till they grabbed Arthur by his arms.

"EH!" Arthur gasped, thus earning Alice and the twins in the pools attention. Mathias and Gilbert hurriedly ran toward the pool, and this forced Arthur to run so he wouldn't fall. Alice called for them to stop and they soon did, but they had planned this so they had stopped at the edge of the pool and slingshot Arthur into the pool before jumping in themselves.

"ARTHUR!" Alice shrieked and ran to the edge. She fell to her knees and looked out into the water, but she couldn't find Arthur. She splashed the water in search of the bottom but couldn't find it. "ARTHUR, WHERE ARE YOU!?" Alice was in a panic, even her brothers where looking around after hearing her shrieks of terror. She now was digging the water away trying to find the bottom, but in the middle of her search two pairs of hands grabbed we wrists and pulled her in.

"EEK!" Alice shrieked before falling in. Amelia swam over to see Gilbert and Mathias swim away, and she waited for Alice. After about a minute of waiting and worry Alice sprang up and clang to the side of the pool, trying to claw her way up the side, but she kept slipping. In perfect time Allister swam under her and lifted her onto his shoulders. Alice was shaking in fear and crying as Allister sat her on the edge of the pool.

"Are you alright Allie?" He asked his little sister.

"W-Where's Arthur?" Alice stood up and looked over the people. No Arthur. "ARTHUR!" She screamed, but no response. "ARTHUR, WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"He hasn't come back up." Eily asked terrified.

"HEY EVERYONE STOP WHAT YOUR DOING!" Cailean yelled from the center and everyone looked over to him. "ARTHUR'S MISSING, FIND HIM NOW!"

"Why, is he it." Lili asked in confusion. She wore a one piece swimsuit, her brothers orders.

"No, he hasn't come back up from that little stunt."

"PLEASE FIND MY BROTHER!" Alice screamed from the edge. "PLEASE PLEASE HE CAN'T SWIM!" Immediately everyone sank under the water and looked around for the punk. Thomas and Amelia jumped out of the pool and ran around the edge to find him. Alice was with Thomas and cling to his arm in fear. Finally after scanning Thomas sent Alice back to watch Andrew and dove into the pool. He swam deeper into the 20ft zone and farther down than anyone else did. The others had tried but ran out of breath before they could make it.

Cailean was above the surface looking for Thomas after noticing Alice with Andrew. Cailean's reddish-brown hair was stuck to his face as he ducked under the water and only saw the blurred figures of other people. Now he was worried, he couldn't find his little brother, not his fiancé. Cailean tried to hold his breath longer so he could search longer but he couldn't and swam back to the surface. Immediately he was welcomed with Arthur's name being called by the people looking for him. Gilbert and Mathias were searching in a hurry. They felt guilty they had thrown Arthur in, but they didn't know he couldn't swim like they didn't know he had asthma.

Cailean looked around again on the surface, but Alice was still alone with Andrew. Cailean drew in another breath, getting ready to dive again when Thomas sprang up from the water in front of him. Cailean let out a sigh and then noticed Arthur on Thomas back.

"FOUND HIM!" Cailean called in joy and took the weight off of Thomas' shoulder. Cailean carried Arthur bridle style and had Thomas swim ahead of him. Students gather to the edge, Alfred already there and out of the pool. He helped Thomas climbed out as the teenager gathered air into his deprived lungs. Cailean made it to the edge and laid his brother on the cement before climbing out. Alfred was bent over and trying to listen for breaths…there wasn't any, so Alfred checked for a pulse. He found a weak pulse. Alfred immediately started CPR on Arthur, pressing on the teens chest three time then tilted Arthur's head back. Alfred opened Arthur's mouth and placed lips over lips before pushing air in for three seconds. He repeated this over and over while the others gathered around. Mathias and Gilbert were apologising to Alice and comforting her if worse was to come. Cailean was hugging his fiancé and baby in his arms, praying for his brother to be ok. Eily was crying as her son didn't stere and Allister bit his lip while Dylan held his little brothers hand. Peter was hugging his mother and crying with her and Alice. Andrew looked up at Thomas and was confused at why his father was crying.

"Dada." Andrew said and clinched his hands into small fists again. Thomas held the baby close to him and made sure he didn't see what was happening.

After five minutes of CPR and an unresponsive Arthur more and more lost faith that he'd live, yet the Kirkland and Jones kept hoping. Lukas, Kiku, and Dmitry were in tears for their friend. Lukas whacked Mathias over the head while the other two cried into their boyfriends. Ion was patting Dmitry's back while Carthalo held him around the waist. Alice bit her lip as she hugged Gilbert while Amelia patted her back.

"ARTHUR WAKE UP!" Alice yelled.

Arthur felt dizzy. More like he was spinning in between reality and a dream. He didn't open his eyes, but saw a bright shining light through his lids. He heard people shouting his name in what seemed to be a saddening joy. It made Arthur feel warmth, that or the thing laying on him, Arthur guessed it was a blanket. Arthur felt hands lay upon his arm and someone hold his hand, they seemed to be crying. Arthur didn't like having people cry for him, so he tried to comfort the person by squeezing their hand. Arthur thought this all was a dream because of the way he felt. He felt like he was floating in the middle of nowhere, yet in some area with others around him. He heard yells of joy before his mind stopped spinning. He heard a scream telling him to wake up, and he got nauseous.

Arthur suddenly cough and jerked up before vomiting water onto himself. He rolled over onto the hot cement and continued spitting water out there. He felt a hand make circles on his back as he cleared out his lungs.

"Art, are you alright." The person asked and Arthur opened his eyes to see Alfred and his family. As he breathed in and out and Arthur hugged Alfred without a second thought. The American blushed and hugged his boyfriend back, thanking god for answering his prayers.

"ARTHUR!" Alice yelled and hugged her brothers back. Eily joined and so on and so on. Before anyone knew it, mostly everyone was in a group hug.

"Arthur-san, are you alright?" Kiku asked soon after everyone separated. Most went back to swimming while a few stayed out of the water after what happen.

"I'm fine, thank you for asking." Arthur smiled and immediately Dmitry was crying on Arthur.

"Don't die on us, got it boss." Arthur smiled. Dmitry use to call him boss of the group a few years back.

"I don't plan on it…oh." Arthur looked up seeing Gilbert and Mathias looking upset. "What's wrong with you two?" Arthur asked.

"Sorry about the whole accident drowning." Mathias said sadly.

"Awesome me didn't know you could swim."

"It's fine, once you get passed the fear and drowning it was fun, but don't do it ever again."

"We swear we won't." Mathias said.

"You better not." Alice said, still hugging Arthur.

"Ve~WHAT'S WRONG GRANDPA VARGAS!?" Feliciano yelled from the group as his grandpa talked with Eily, his face was bent to a frown. Principal Vargas frowned and walked over to the group. "Ve~ what's wrong Grandpa?" Feliciano asked, his smile now a frown.

"We did not make the recommended amount to cover everything." Vargas said and everyone's faces turned to confusion.

"How, we made more than the debt and to cover the prom?" Ion asked.

"Yes, but the I forgot to add the payments of the homecoming prank series. To paint the lockers, buy new uniforms, clean the football stadium grass, have the bleachers fixed, etcetera."

"What, that thing from homecoming week. That was far back in the year. How are we going to pay it off, how much is it?" Amelia asked. Thomas sat confused, but then remember the news.

"It's around 100,000 in damages."

"Well I can pay some of it with our emergency fund." Eily said, but Vargas only shook his head.

"Unfortunately I can't allow you to drain your pockets anymore. This school has taken enough the Kirkland family's money as well as most of the students families. The one thing I had hoped on was the person responsible would have come forward."

"So what's going to happen to the school?" Alice asked.

"It will finish it last year and will be shut down and sold."

"NO!" Gilbert yelled, attracting attention. "VE VORKED SO HARD, IT CAN'T COME DOWN TO US GAINING NOTHING! IT'S NOT FAR!"

"Gilbert calm down." Matthew commanded, but Gilbert just punched the ground. The four outcasts frowned and looked at the group of upset students.

"Hey Alfred I saw your mustang out in the driveway." Arthur said abruptly.

"Oh yah. I decide it was a nice day to bring her out."

"Can I borrow the keys." Without a question Alfred got up and walked inside with Arthur. Alfred searched his pants pocket and pulled out the keys as the other three boys walked into the house.

"Arthur." Lukas said as Alfred walked past them and out the door.

"Kiku can you grab me a bag. Lukas can you and Dm go get my black metal box in my bottom dresser drawer." Arthur looked the trio in the eyes until the smiled back and nodded before taking off.

Kiku came with a black trash bag for Arthur and followed Arthur out to Alfred's mustang. Arthur climbed into the cramped backseats and began to pull out spray paint cans out. Kiku took them and put them in the black color trash bag. Arthur counted around 30 cans as he handed them back to Kiku.

Arthur carefully climbed out of the car and shut the door before takin the bag from Kiku and walking inside. He met with Lukas and Dmitry sitting on the stands and took the black box from Lukas.

"You guys don't ha-." Arthur began.

"We started it together and we will end it together." Dmitry smiled and the other two nodded in agreement.

"Best friends I could ask for." Arthur said and the four boys walked back to the swimming pool area, still in their swim trunks. The group was still talking when Arthur threw the trash bag down in front of them. More people had gathered to see what was going on as Arthur opened the small black box. Arthur pulled out a familiar black book with red lace. The people on the ground had started looking in the bag and pulled out cans as Vargas flipped through the black book Arthur gave him. It was a picture book of the vandalised property and the recked bench. Arthur finished digging the box and gathered something together.

"Are you saying you four a responsible for the sever pranks."

"Hai." Kiku answered for the group.

"Don't lie." Vargas said, raising an eyebrow.

"No lying sir." Lukas said.

"We also put paint bombs in everyone's cars." Dmitry explained.

"Arthur." Eily said. "Why?"

"Lets just say I was different back then." Arthur smiled lightly at his mother.

"We'rr take our punishment." Kiku bowed his head.

"How are you going to pay for damages?" Vargas asked and Dmitry, Lukas, and Kiku looked to one another. They shrugged. Their parents were at their limits as well and couldn't afford to pay for their mistakes.

"This is how." Arthur said handing a bundle of bills wrapped up in a white cardboard piece with 300,000 labelling it. Everyone stared at Arthur, shocked that he had that much on him.

"Where did you get this much money?" Vargas asked.

"I robbed a fucking bank." Arthur sarcastically said and rolled his eyes. "I've been saving it since I was young not for anything really."

"We'll you shouldn't over pay the amount you owe." Vargas said and tried to separate the money.

"Keep it, I have more in this box plus another one in my room."

"Arthur." Eily smiled and hugged her son. "I told you he was a good boy god." She said while kissing Arthur's cheeks.

"Mum."

"So the schools saved and we ended up with extra money." Gilbert smiled.

"What do we do with it?" Vargas asked.

"Save it or throw a hell of a prom." Arthur suggested.

"You choose Arthur, your birthday and your donation." Vargas said.

"Go to town and rent out the fanciest place for prom." Arthur smiled.

"That's very generous." Alice smiled at her older twin and for the rest of the day everyone talked, swam, and ate cake. This was by far the best birthday the twins had shared but as night drew the people left and the Kirkland's and Alfred retired after a tiring day. Everyone collected into Arthur's room, still a little worried after what took place earlier the day. Thomas and Cailean were standing to the left of the door with their sleeping son in Thomas' arms. Dylan was forcing himself to stay awake on Allister's back, Dylan's head on Allister shoulder. Eily was holding a sleeping Peter in her arms. Alice was next to Arthur in bed. She laid on Arthur's left while Alfred laid on Arthur's right. Arthur was facing Alice and his family chatting with each other.

"Life's good isn't it?" Alice asked Arthur, her hand messing with a strand of his hair.

"Yes, I guess it is."

"Your happy here like everyone, better than the beginning of this year?" Alice smiled and laid her forehead against Arthur's. "Everyone's so happy too, I wish I could freeze moments like today. Everyone being happy and our family being nice an peaceful."

"I know what you mean." Arthur smiled too.

"You three to get to bed now." Eily said and smiled at her children.

"Remember those promises as children, trying to make each other happy with wishes coming true? Not everyone can come true I hope you know Arthur."

"I do, a good majority did."

"Yes, but now it's time to go to sleep so you can wake up Arthur and be able to make more things happen." Alice said and closed her eyes, followed by the two boys next to her and her family. "Sleep well Arthur, I love you big brother."

"I love you too Alice, sleep well." Arthur said. He wrapped his arm around Alice and felt Alfred's arm around his waist.

"Tomorrow will be a great day." Alice said before Arthur fell asleep.

* * *

1 more chapter everyone then ill be juggling 3 stories, my first job, and school. Don't forget to review and the poll for next punk usuk story is up on my profile. Truthfully this was suppose to only be a 1 colume thing but people like it so much i had to extend it. You won't get the yaoi scene this time but you will get your college scene.


	16. Chapter 16

Jock Goes Punk: Vol. 3

Chapter 16

Arthur felt weird. His head was spinning again and he was having trouble breathing. Arthur tried to move his hands to find his inhaler, but couldn't move his arms. He tried to call out, but only coughed causing him to feel something blocking his air way. Arthur's body arched up on its own as he tried to breath. Fear took over him as he thought of dying in his sleep with no way of getting help. Suddenly the object blocking his airway was removed and Arthur shot up coughing. He felt several pairs of hands pat his back and help him stay sitting up.

"Arthur, are you alright." Arthur hear his mother's voice.

"M-Mu-m." Arthur coughed out.

"No, it's me. You remember big sister Eily." Arthur opened his eyes to see a younger version of his mother. "Dylan go get mummy and daddy."

"Alright." Arthur could see his blurry brothers form running out of the room.

"Wh-where am I?" Asked Arthur as his siblings faces cleared up. There was Eily, Cailean, Peter, and Allister.

"Your at the hospital. Do you remembered what happened?" Cailean asked as Dylan ran back into the room with two other in pursuit. The both of them seemed like strangers to him.

"ARTHUR!" The woman yelled and ran over. She threw her arms around Arthur and cried. Arthur froze up as he tried to remember what happened.

"Mummy, you might hurt him." Eily said and the woman let go of Arthur.

"I'm sorry. I'm just so happy my babies alive."

"You scared us for a while there son." The man said.

"Why? What happened?" Arthur asked.

"You ran out in front of a car. Don't you remember?" Allister asked, looking worriedly at his brother.

"When did I do that?"

"At the end of your 11th year. Summers almost over Arthur." Dylan smiled sadly at his little brother. Arthur looked around and his eyes fell on Cailean, his bushy eyebrow furrowed.

"Where's Thomas?" Arthur asked, and everyone else shared a confused look.

"Who?" Cailean said, sitting in the chair next to Arthur.

"You know Thomas."

"Nope, but." Cailean smiled. "He's probably at home or getting ready to leave for school, two days." Cailean smiled, yet Arthur's face went to shock.

"Where's Alice." Everyone's frowned and the woman began to cry.

"Arthur, lets not talk about tha-." The man began to say, but Arthur cut him off.

"WHERE'S MY SISTER!"

"Maybe you should sleep." Cailean smiled sadly and reached out a hand to rough up Arthur's hair, but the punk slapped away the hand.

"I DON'T NEED TO SLEEP! WHERE'S MY TWIN SISTER AT!"

"Arthur, don't you remember what happened?" Dylan asked.  
"NOTHING HAPPENED!" Arthur yelled. Arthur was pissed that his siblings were stalling.

"Arthur, you got hit by a car, you and Alice."

"No we weren't. We were just sleeping in my bed at home."

"Arthur, you've been here for three months…you were in a coma." Eily said.

"You must be lying because it was so real." Arthur was hunched over, his head in his hands.

"It can't be though, you said Alice was asleep next to you." The woman stated.

"Mum." Dylan frowned.

"Yes she was." Arthur said and glare at the two.

"It's not possible love, Alice died three months ago." There was a long pause as Arthur stared up at the people in disbelief. Arthur looked around and noticed them holding back pained looks, but Arthur saw the painful look in all of their eyes and knew they weren't lying.

"Alice, is dead."

"We will give you some space." Eily said and got up with her brothers to leave when Arthur grabbed her and Dylan's sleeves.

"Oh." Dylan gasped as he and Eily were pulled into a hug. "Arthur." Dylan said and instantly the teenage punk broke into tears. The two siblings hugged the third while he cried into his older sisters shoulder. The family was shocked that Arthur was crying in front of them. Allister patted Arthur's head while Cailean rubbed circles on Arthur's back. Arthur didn't stop crying anytime soon, not till an hour later when his body ran out of water to dispense.

The rest of the night Arthur talked with his family and got his thoughts straightened out. Eventually he remembered what had happened and come to terms that the perfect world he had lived in was in fact a dream…a dream that last three months. Not all had been fake though, the people were real, as well as the marriage of his older brothers, Dylan and Allister. Soon Arthur had remembered that he hadn't a single friend because he had threatened or insulted anyone that was trying to be. He also remembered how he had ended up in the middle of the street.

Gilbert had confronted him about Alfred. Alfred had always been a shy boy most of his life when it came to talking and not playing American football, and he had a crush on Arthur. Arthur didn't notice, nor care to notice that the jock liked him and often stared at the punk himself.

There had been a party the Alice had thrown with their parents consent and Arthur had been drinking. At that time Arthur found it a good idea to screw the American jock. Arthur hadn't thought of the consequences, nor did he know Alfred was a virgin and Arthur did not like screwing virgins. Alfred became eager on trying to get with Arthur. Alfred's grades started slipping and was messing up more in football. Alice had warned Arthur that this would hurt him in the end…if only he could tell her how right she had been.

As for the accident, Gilbert had confronted Arthur about Arthur playing with Alfred's heart. Arthur had walked out of the school and was waiting for the cars to pass by so he could get to his car when Gilbert confronted him.

'"Vhat the hells your problem?" Gilbert asked after he made a dead stop behind Arthur. Arthur turned at knowing who the voice belong to, immediately placing a glare on his face.

"I beg your pardon." Arthur snarled.

"Vhat crawled up your ass and died. Fucking him is enough to stop, so vhy are you hurting him? Vhat has Alfred ever done to you?"

"First off it was a one night stand. Secondly if I knew he was a virgin I would never have fucked him. I don't even like the guy. He's living in a fantasy if he thinks there is a chance I will date him. It's not my damn fault if he likes me." Arthur shot back. People watched as the two looked ready to kill each other.

"Can't you just give him a chance. Alfred is a nice guy if you get to know him. I know the trio gives you trouble all the time about anything, but don't take it out on Alfred."

"I don't, won't, and never will date Alfred Jones, so you can tell him yourself that I said fuck off. I'm not interested in relationships with jocks." Gilbert gritted his teeth and tightened his fist before connecting it with Arthur's jaw. There were gasps and Arthur was sent back. Luckily he caught himself from falling over, but he heard people yelling at him. He looked up and saw Gilbert try and reach out to grab his arm, but Alice ran passed him and hugged Arthur. Arthur didn't have a second to register what was happening before he was hit by a car and sent flying with Alice. There were screams and screeching of cars. Pain shot through Arthur's body as he hit the hard concrete. Alice had rolled away, but held onto her brothers arm. Arthur looked at his sisters eyes, they were wide open and full of fear and relief.

Blood ran from her head as well as tears down her face. Alice mouth moved as she tried to find her voice, but she couldn't. "A…A." She muttered before her eyes went blank and her lips stopped quivering, but they froze in a smile. Arthur felt her blood - or is it his- underneath him. Arthur heard yelling, car doors slamming, and people's feet hitting the blacktop as they ran towards the duo. Arthur couldn't moved, so he was force to watch as people gathered around. He notice someone turn Alice over and tears fall on her face.

"ARTHUR!" Arthur heard Gilbert yell and saw someone run to him. It was Gilbert and he picked Arthur up. Arthur saw Amelia crying on Alice's still body, that was what Arthur saw last before he slipped into darkness.'

Arthur hate himself to the bone for everything. He wanted to beat himself with a metal pipe, then crawl in a hole and die.

Arthur was left alone at the hospital at after eight because visitor hours were over, although Arthur real mother gave him the visitor charts from the three months Arthur had been out. As he read over them he noticed a lot of repeating names, the top two were Gilbert and Alfred. Arthur was surprised that so many people came to see him. Once he got done with the list the nurse came in and turned the lights down for him.

Arthur fell asleep without a problem.

*HETALIA*

It was Arthur's first day back and his first day of senior year and he had to admit he was a bit nervous. He was already in front of the school and getting stared at so he decided to move. Arthur wondered if any of the student were the same as their dream selves a he walked down the hall. He wasn't paying attention and ran into someone, knocking the person over.

"Ō." The person said and Arthur looked down. He noticed immediately that it was Kiku on the ground. He wore the normal school uniform and his books were scattered on the ground. "Gomen'nasai, watashi wa watashi ga okonatte ita... Ā, āsā· san o mite inakatta nodesu." Kiku had looked up and noticed who he had bumped into, and he was both shocked and a bit scared. Immediately snapping out of the shock, Kiku gathered his books as quickly as he could. "Gomen'nasai, Arthur-San. I am terribry sorry for running into you, it was my stupidity for not watching where I was going. I am sorry to be in your way." Kiku scrambled to collect all of his stuff and Arthur only kneeled down to grab a book at his feet. It was something similar to a comic book. Kiku stood up straight with his other things in his hands, he looked nervous. Kiku looked from Arthur to the book back to the punk that was inspecting.

"That is a manga that my mother and father bought me over break. Y-you can read it…if you want."

"It looks interesting." Arthur said and Kiku's eyes got teary. Arthur use to bully Kiku and take his books only to rip them apart. "I'll read it when your done with it, is that ok with you Kiku." Kiku's eyes widened and he watched as Arthur set the book on the pile of books.

"A-Arthur-San, aren't you going to take it and rip it?" Kiku asked a bit taken back.

"Heavens no. I have to get my stuff for class now, I'll see you later." Arthur waved his hand once and passed Kiku, who turned in confusion.

Arthur pulled out his schedule as the first bell rang and found his locker near Amelia's locker. Arthur only knew that because she was at it, talking the other girls of the school. Arthur only stared for a second before he hung his bag in his lock and grabbed his books for his first class, English. He arrived by the second bell and the class was silent by the time he got to his seat. No one could believe that the boy that got hit by a car was sitting in their class. Arthur ignored the gossip and stares and waited for the final bell…well until a certain German busted through the doorway. He immediately spotted Arthur and tackled the teen into a hug. The hug lasted only a fraction of a second before Gilbert pulled away, his hands on Arthur's shoulders.

"It's true, you voke up." It took Arthur a few seconds to figure out what Gilbert had just said to him.

"Uh…yes. I woke up two days ago."

"Awesome me didn't mean to punch you, it just happened." Gilbert pouted.

"I would have punched myself too if I had been in the same position as you." Arthur smiled and shrugged.

"Aren't you mad?" Gilbert asked and Arthur shook his head.

"It was a terrible accident."

"GILBERT, WHERE ARE YOU AMIGO!" A yell came from the hallway. A second later Antonio and Francis' head popped their heads into the room.

"Look vho it is." It took a second for the duo to remember what happened and instantly ran over to Arthur.

"Mon Chéré, when did you wake up."

"Si, Si, we didn't hear you were awake." Antonio said getting close.

"I woke up two days ago, back away please." Arthur said leaning back against the wall. Antonio pouted.

"You should be in the 'ospital still." Francis said worryingly. Now that Arthur remember most thing, he remember that he and Francis were cousin's on Arthur's mothers side. Francis was also dating Joan, Jeanne, just like Arthur had in his coma dream.

"I'm fine. Any damage from the accident is gone."

"Well not all of them. You have mental scars, of you know who."

"Alice, don't talk about her like that. She has a name and I want you to talk about her." Arthur said.

"Why?"

"I don't want her to be forgotten."

"Amelia's also having a hard time with Alice being gone." Antonio said sadly and backed away.

"I'll have a talk with her." Arthur said as the final bell rang. The trio left for their classes, not carrying that they were late.

The rest of the hour was filled with gossip and lectures about the requirements of the class. About three more classes were like this and then it was lunch time.

Arthur was walking towards the front doors when he noticed a familiar blue haired punk holding a baby in his arms. Arthur steered off towards the teenager and stopped in front of him.

"What do you want Kirkland?" Thomas' sneered.

"What's his name?" Arthur asked and Thomas' arm pulled the baby closer to him.

"I told you already, did you forget or something?"

"Is it Andrew?" Arthur watched the baby play with Thomas' hair.

"Yah."

"Is he your son?"

"Brother, my parents kicked us out of the house."

"Where are you currently living?" Arthur asked, surprised at the side note.

"A hotel till I run out of money." Thomas said before yawning.

"You could come live at my house with my brothers and sister, my parents are barely home so Eily's in charge."

"I don't care to joke."

"I'm not joking Thomas, I'm inviting you to stay at my house." Thomas stared into Arthur's eyes, this causing a silent moment before Thomas spoke again.

"For how long?"

"Until you want to leave." Arthur smiled.

"How much would I have to pay?"

"Nothing, and if you need help my family can watch Andrew while we are in school."

"Really?" Thomas stared wide eyes at Thomas.

"Of course, my elder brother and sister love babies. Cailean and Eily will take great care of him."

"It would be nice for Andrew to be able to sleep in a crib again."

"I take that as a yes. I'll call my sister and tell her while we go get lunch, do you have plans."

"No, but I have no money to spend."

"I'll pay for it and we can eat it on the roof. The building has a gate up there for that reason, so Andrew won't get hurt."

"Ah." Andrew let out and chuckled at Arthur.

"Alright…why are you so nice all of a sudden? Last year you yelled at me about Andrew's crying all the time." Thomas asked as the two walked to the exit.

"I was a dick, I guess Alice got to me."

"I'm sorry about her."

"It's alright. I know she's alright."

"Your confusing." Thomas said and Andrew screamed out in joy.

*HETALIA*

After getting lunch, calling Eily (getting her consent for Thomas and Andrew to move in), and climbing the stairs, the three males got to the roof and sat down with their Italian dish. Andrew had fallen asleep in Thomas' lap and often turned as Thomas ate.

"So what happened to you at the hospital, they wouldn't tell me your condition?"

"I firstly had internal bleeding and as they were treating me in surgery I slipped into a coma. Why'd you come?

"I wanted to see how karma kills your ass."

"I bet a lot of people came to see me die." Arthur chuckled, but Thomas only ate his food. Suddenly the door squeaked and a small group of people walked into view of the people. There was Dmitry with Aleksander and Lukas with Mathias. They didn't dress like their dream selves at all, well at first anyway. Once the four spotted Arthur and Thomas they quieted up. Lukas was the first one to open his mouth.

"So you really are back."

"Yes, is that a problem?" Arthur asked.

"We just heard around, but never saw you." Dmitry said, and wrapped his arms around Aleksander's arm.

"I think we lost Ion." Aleksander said all of the sudden.

"I guess maybe we should go." Mathias said and got various nods from Dmitry.

"You don't have to go, this place is big enough for all of us." Arthur said while Thomas picked up Andrew into his arms.

"Ah." Andrew looked at the people and chuckled. Dmitry was the first one to sit and he was watching Arthur.

"You seem…different." Mathias stated.

"More importantly, are you alright?" Lukas asked and sat down next to Dmitry.

"I'm fine, and you could say I woke up a changed person."

"Does that mean you would join the Black Magic Club?" Dmitry spit out and Aleks smacked him lightly on the head.

"Sure I would like to." Arthur replied and Mathias' jaw dropped.

"You sure have gotten nicer Brit."

"I guess." Arthur said before the door to the roof opened again and Ion ran over to the group. He had a wide smile on his face, yet a bruise on his cheek(not a small one either).

"Sorry, I ran into Carthalo." Ion said, but Aleks and Dmitry only frowned.

"He hit you again." Aleks said and rubbed Ion's cheek.

"It was an accident, I swear." Ion said.

"Aren't you three graduated?" Arthur asked Ion and Aleks.

"Yep, doesn't mean we can't come visit for lunch." Ion explained.

"Why'd he hit you this time?"

"He didn't mean to, he was play a game of football with his cousins and then some. He kicked the ball hard and hit my face. He apologized, it was just an accident." Ion said and patted Dmitry's face.

"Still." Dmitry said and the bell rang.

"Come on guys, it's time to go." Lukas said and stood up with everyone else, except for Arthur.

"I have a free period this hour, I'm going to rest." Arthur said and laid back onto the gate. The others nodded and left down the stairs.

Arthur sat against the gate and cement of the school roof, his eyes closed as he thought. So far he had met mostly everyone he needed to, all of them seemed worried for him. It was weird for them to care about the kid they hated so much. Maybe they were being kind because of Alice (Arthur had to talk to Amelia about her). In fact Arthur had only seen Amelia at school so far, as he wondered where the other two were the roof door creaked open once more. Arthur opened his eyes and watched Alfred walk out on the roof. Alfred looked over at Arthur and their eyes met. Alfred visibly blushed as he saw the punk staring at him, but then Arthur smiled.

"Alfred, I was just thinking about you. Come sit next to me." Arthur patted the ground with one hand and waved Alfred over with the other. The younger teen slowly approached the older with hesitation. Alfred looked ready to cry, yet wore a smile.

"What's wrong?" Arthur asked. Not a second later Alfred fell to his knees in tears, scarring Arthur deeply. "A-Alfred."

"T-The rumors were true." Alfred chuckled. "You're awake, sorry for being too much. Even t-though it's just a fantasy of mine that you'd care, I'm just so happy you're awake Arthur." Alfred smiled as his tears hit the concrete roof.

"Alfred." Arthur said and crawled over to the boy.

"I'm surprised you haven't left yet. You said it yourself, I'm living in a fantasy." Alfred's tears of joy turned into sorrow as depressing thoughts went through his mind.

"Love, having hope pays off. Sit up for me…please." Arthur asked. A few seconds later, with some help, Alfred sat up and looked Arthur in the eyes.

"A-Arth-ur." Alfred said through sniffles. Arthur only hugged the jock to comfort Alfred.

"Come and sit with me poppet." Arthur said and sat against the gate again. Alfred, not finding any strength in his legs, crawled over to Arthur. Alfred stopped in front of Arthur, but the punk kept waving him closer. Alfred move forward until he was sitting between Arthur's legs, and confused beyond comprehension.

"W-What are you doing Arthur?" Alfred asked as arms weave around his waist.

"You haven't caught on yet. I'm returning your feelings Alfred." Arthur said and pulled Alfred's head back to place a kiss on the jocks lips. Alfred stared widely at the person kissing. His heart beat too fast to keep track of, Alfred's brain couldn't even register what was happening. This state lasted way passed the kiss, in fact it scared Arthur a bit.

"Poppet?" Arthur asked questionably. Suddenly Alfred pushed his lips forward and forcibly kissed Arthur, though the Brit didn't mind. It lasted a few seconds before Alfred got a neck pain and stopped.

Arthur had wondering hands when it came to making out and he was currently feeling the texture of Alfred's chest. The boy was quite small for his age, even with muscles. Arthur could never understand how he ate so much and never gained an ounce, nor did he understand how the boy could tackle someone.

"Please…don't let this be a dream." Alfred whispered as he cuddled with Arthur.

"Even if it is, I'll come get you." Arthur whispered back. They were silent for a moment, enjoying their moment in quite. Arthur was positive that Alfred fallen asleep in his arms, so the Brit thought about his coma dream to pass time.

'How this frail boy was dominate I'll never know.' Arthur thought, removing his hands from the jock. Immediately Alfred woke up.

"Oh…Arthur." Alfred mutter and started clearing out his sleepy eyes.

"Have a nice nap love?" Arthur received a small smile and a nod. "I never asked how your arse felt after I screwed you."

"It hurt a lot and I hold it against you for kicking me out. You didn't go slow at all."

"Next time will be gentler, I promise. Also, do you have a free class hour as well?"

"Yes I do. I think I'll like it from now on." Alfred blushed. For the next half and hour, Alfred slept on Arthur's lap. Arthur would mess with Alfred's hair as he slept, running his hand through it. When Arthur pulled out his phone and saw the time, he woke up Alfred.

"We should get downstairs, I have to get my books." Arthur said as Alfred woke up.

"Me too, lets walk together." Alfred smiled as he stood up and helped Arthur up. Arthur brushed himself off before grabbing Alfred's hand and leading him down the stairs. The duo walked hand in hand down the hall as free period students came in. Alfred and Arthur stopped at Arthur's locker first and Arthur opened it just as the bell rang.

"Go get your books and I'll escort you to class. What class do you have?"

"Physics with Mr. Zemyla." Alfred said shyly. Arthur smiled at the younger male.

"I have that class next as well." Alfred's eyes lit up.

"That's great, I'll go grab my books." Alfred said before surprising Arthur with a kiss. Arthur smiled as Alfred went a few lockers down to his locker. Arthur bent over(after unlocking his locker) and grabbed his books. When he stood up Gilbert, Francis, and Antonio were standing in front of him, their jaws dropped. Arthur raised an eyebrow before closing his locker.

The trio only stared at Arthur and Arthur stared back. Finally Gilbert raised a shaking hand and pointed at the young teenager a few lockers away. A smile was placed upon his face, a smile many hadn't seen in over a year.

"Alfred is a nice guy if you get to know him. Lets just face the fact that I have a weakness to cute things." Arthur smiled before turning and walking over to Alfred. Since Arthur was shorter then Alfred in general, Arthur pulled Alfred down into a kiss. The trio just froze in place and watched the new couple walk down the hall and into their Physics class.

*HETALIA*

Arthur had ended up taking Alfred, Amelia, Matthew, Gilbert, Thomas, and Andrew home with him. Against his families wishes he decided to walk home. The whole time Arthur held Alfred's hand while Amelia pouted in the back of the group. She didn't seem to chat a lot with the group, she seemed a little less of what Arthur remembered her to be.

When the group of student reached Arthur's house Amelia became slower and hung onto the back of Matthew's shirt. Eventually she let go and stopped moving all together at the gates of the house. Matthew turned around causing a chain reaction with the others. Matthew and Alfred opened their mouths, but Amelia beat them with an answer.

"I can't go in their, not now, not ever. Amelia said from the gate.

"Em." Alfred said and in a second Arthur dropped Alfred's hand. Alfred stared at Arthur as he walked over to Amelia. He didn't say anything, Arthur only picked up Amelia and carried her up to the front door. She was kicking and screaming to the thought of seeing Alice's empty room in the house.

"Art." Alfred said.

"Don't worry." Arthur said and kicked on the door. "OI ALLISTER OPEN THE DOOR! I GOT SOME GUESTS AND FULL HANDS!" A few seconds of yelling from inside later Dylan opened the door.

"Sorry. Allister's a bit upset." Dylan said and looked up to Amelia. "Oh hello again Amelia."

"PUT ME DOWN!" Amelia kept kicking, but Arthur just laughed as the American girl kicked. Once everyone was inside Arthur threw Amelia onto the couch and pulled Alfred over to the couch. Dylan ran off to find his siblings.

Thomas looked around with Andrew in his arms. "Thomas come and sit down." Arthur said and waved the teen over. Thomas slowly walked over and sat in a chair across from the couch. Matthew and Gilbert shared the chair next to Thomas' chair.

"I've never been in your house Art, it's so nice." Alfred said while looked around. As he was he noticed a red headed woman walking in from another room. She had curly red hair that bounced with every step she took. Soon she stopped behind Thomas, Gilbert, and Matthew.

"Arthur, you brought home a lot of guests. So which one is living with us from now on?" Eily asked.

"Thomas, him and his baby brother." Eily looked down at the baby, which was looking up at her. Eily squealed at the baby.

"The baby's so adorable. What's his name? Is this your natural hair color? What do you want for dinner? I hope you will be happy here." Eily had ran over in front of Thomas and pulled him into a hug, which resulted in Thomas falling into Eily's breast.

"Eily don't kill him." Arthur said and the girl pouted as she backed away. "Where's Cai."

"Upstairs making up a room for our guest. We found Peter's baby things in the storage closet."

"Shouldn't your maids and servants do those things?" Gilbert asked under Matthew.

"We don't hire servants at all, having other people to take care of your family is awful." Eily began and Arthur rolled his eyes. "I see it as parents not wanting to deal with their children. Our parents don't have a choice as they have to travel around for business, but Cailean and I take care of everyone and make sure everything is peaceful. That reminds me Arthur, mummy bought me a hate in Ireland and brought it back with her. You have stuff too, it's in your room. I also cleaned your sheets and mad your bed correctly so you don't get grumpy."

"Thanks Eily." Arthur smiled, his arm around Alfred's shoulder.

"Amelia, it's been so long and no hug?" Eily pouted. Amelia only pouted and lightly cried.

"Trust me, I didn't want to come."

"Why did you then?" Eily frowned.

"I need a box, it's in Alice's room. I just can't go in there."

"What does it look like, I'll go get it for you?" Arthur asked, standing up. Everyone looked worriedly at him.

"Why are you so alright with this?" Amelia angrily asked. "Your sisters dead, your twin sister died and your so cheerful and walking around without a care." Alfred was now trying to calm down his little sister. Arthur just gritted his teeth and calmed down. Finally after a few seconds he said something.

"I care, fuck yeah I'm upset and miss her. Alice was my best friend, we shared our secrets. I walk around cheerful because my sister made it clear that she didn't want me to mope around after she died."

"You talk like you knew she was going to die, did you plan it or something." Amelia snapped, in tears as Allister walked down the stairs with Dylan, Cailean hovering over everyone against the stair railing.

"I would never…you know nothing." Arthur bit his tongue, trying to hold back his tears.

"She told me everything, she shared secrets with me too. Don't act like she only told you."

"She might have told you some, but she didn't tell you all." Arthur glared at Amelia. "If you only knew them all."

"She told me all of her secrets, we were best friends."

"You think because your best friend you know each other, everything about one another. I knew everything, not you, not my sibling, not anyone except Alice and me."

"Arthur, calm down or you'll stress yourself out." Dylan said, cling to his little brother.

"What did Alice tell you?" Allister asked.

"I-I think I know what box, I'll go get it." Arthur said, walking off with a hand to his head. He went to step on a first stair and fell on top of the stairs.

"Arthur." Alfred called. Amelia only sat down and curled up.

"I-I'm fine."

"Arthur go lay down, I'll show Thomas his room and the box."

"I-I'm fine, I'll get the box." Arthur whispered and got back up to his feet. He climbed the stairs and passed Cailean, who was staring worriedly at him.

"By the way." Thomas abruptly said. "Who is Cailean?"

"I am." Cailean said and walked down the stairs. It took him a minute or two before Cailean stopped in front of him. "It's nice to meet you, I have your room set up so you can follow me."

"Alright then." Thomas said before standing up with Andrew in his arms. Cailean smiled and led the teenage punk up the stairs and down the far end of the hall.

"So…what his name?" Cailean asked, referring to Andrew.

"It's Andrew, I picked it for him."

"I thinks a cute name. Here's the room." Caielean stopped in front of a door, a sign saying Thomas' name on it. Thomas was shocked that he got a room assigned to him. Cailean opened the door and walked in with Thomas in toe. Thomas wasn't paying any attention to the room, all his attention was focused on Cailean's backside.

When Cailean turned around Thomas' eyes immediately shot up to Cailean's face. Cailean had bright green eyes and reddish brown hair that matched Andrew's and Thomas' father.

"So do you like the room?" Cailean asked, this brought Thomas' attention back. Thomas looked around the room, it was dark blue, the bed sheets matched the wall. It was a twin bed and right next to it was a night table. There were two dressers beside Andrew's new crib, Thomas guessed one was his and the other was for Andrew. Thomas was so grateful that he hugged Cailean with one of his arms.

"Thank you." Cailean was a bit taken back and pushed Thomas away lightly. Cailean then took Andrew away from Thomas and laid him in the crib by the window. After covering Andrew up and making sure he was alright, Cailean walked back over and returned the hug.

"You're welcome." Thomas hugged Cailean back and yawned. "Your tired, why don't you rest."

"I-I have to make sure Andrew's alright." Thomas said, Cailean already forcing Thomas to lay down on the bed. Thomas held up a hand, trying to reach over to Andrew, but Cailean grabbed his wrist.

"I'll watch him for you, trust me you are safe here."

"Fine." Thomas said, tiredness taking over him.

"He'll be alright, don't worry. Goodnight Thomas." Cailean smiled and covered Thomas up before sitting next him on the floor.

Arthur had found the box under Alice's bed and made her messy bed. He also had looked around at the pictures on the wall, no one had one in her room since her death apparently. Arthur decided to look at a picture book of Alice's labeled "Family".

It had silly pictures of them as kids, not even half was with their parents. As Arthur went on he saw as they changed age from babies to teenagers of last year. Of course they had changed physically over the years, but they were closer than anything. "Ha ha, seriously stubborn girl. Always taking pictures, I wonder if I'm doing everything right without you smacking me and telling me that I am." Arthur sighed and smiled as he came across a picture of a group of students that Arthur had gotten dragged into. He noticed Alfred looking at him in the picture and chuckled again.

"Are you alright." Arthur turned and noticed Amelia in the doorway of the room.

"Yes, and you."

"Freaking out. I'm sorry for saying that stuff." Amelia said with her head down.

"Yeah, me as well." Arthur said and stood up. Immediately the air was pushed out of him by Amelia running into the room and hugging him. It took Arthur a moment before he hugged the blonde American girl back.

"I really miss her." Amelia cried into Arthur's jacket. Arthur was on the brink of crying as well, tears threatening to flood his eye while he held the girl close.

"I do too." Arthur let his tear pass and the two held each other closer, mourning for Alice. "If I just had just reached out and held her she wouldn't have hit the ground. At least she's not suffering anymore."

"W-what do you mean?" Amelia asked to Arthur's chest.

"I'll show you me and Alice's biggest secret." Arthur went over to the box he had dragged out from under the bed. He grabbed out several sheets of paper and handed them to Amelia. She read them with powerful trembles and she cried harder as she read on.

"W-What?" She finally said. "What is-s, is this a report or what?" Amelia was too confused to understand.

"Alice had a weak heart, it was failing her. She wouldn't have lived through summer the doctor said. She was doing so well, but I'm so happy she's not in pain anymore. It's weird that we planned to show this to the family a week before she died." Arthur's eyes poured tears. "Goddamn it, it's not fair." Amelia bit her bottom lip and held Arthur. She cried with Arthur, but he was weeping. "She was a good person, better than me."

"A-Art, E-Em." Alfred said from the doorway. Alfred was a bit taken back at seeing his hard attitude boyfriend bawling into his sister's arms.

"Oh Alfred, love come here." Arthur let go of Amelia and hugged Alfred when he walked over.

"What's wrong with you two?" Alfred asked in Arthur's arms.

"J-just bonding big brother." Amelia said before standing up. Just as she was lightning struck and thunder exploded outside. Lets just say everyone jumped at the sound in the house.

"WHAT THE BLOODY FUCK!" Arthur yelled.

"WHEN DID IT START STORMING?!" Amelia yelled. Another strike of lightning came and went, taking the lights with it.

Cailean was trying to calm down the scared and crying baby when he heard gasps from the bed across the room. Cailean listened in silence for a bit and he heard sniffles in the empty room.

"Thomas are you alright?" Cailean asked and another gasp.

"C-Cailean…where are you?"

"I'm by Andrew's crib, give me a minute to find a candle." Cailean pulled out his iPod and searched the closet by the door. He pulled out four candles and lit them. He walked over to the dresser and laid one down. "I'll be right back, so don't worry." Cailean smiled and walked out of the room.

He walked down to Alice's room and noticed the door was open. "Arthur, are you in there?" Cailean called into the dark.

"Yes, give me one of the bloody candle." Cailean ventured into the room and a hand grabbed his wrist. "I got you Cai." Arthur said and carefully took the candle.

"I'm going to set this last candle down stairs and come back up to check on Thomas, you can follow me."

"I think that's a great idea." Alfred and Amelia said while clinging to one another.

"Alright follow me." Cailean said and with that the three followed him carefully down the stairs. As they reached the bottom step Eily bumped into her brother.

"Oh do be careful." Eily held out her hand and took the candle. The three behind Cailean joined the group on the main floor and shared their candles in the center. Cailean escaped upstairs and to the last room on the right. When he got back to the room he visited Andrew, asleep in his cradle, and then Thomas. Thomas was hiding under his blanket. Cailean placed the candle on the dresser next to its twin and sat down, then placed a hand on Thomas.

"Thomas I'm back, how are you do-?" Cailean was cut off by the teen jumping up and hugging him. "Uh." Cailean let out, but held onto Thomas as the duo fell of the bed. Cailean fell onto his back as Thomas cried into Cailean's sweater vest.

"CAI!" Eily called up the stairs, a worried tone in her voice.

"I'M FINE, I JUST TRIPPED!"

"DO BE CAREFUL!" She said and left the house to a quite chatter. Thomas whined into Cailean chest and clung to the older man.

"What's the matter Thomas?" Cailean asked.

"I-I hate being alone in the dark and in the middle of a storm. Th-thank you f-for coming back."

"I keep my word, always. Now hold on." Cailean held onto Thomas' back and below his butt. Thomas gasped as it lightning again and he clung to Cailean. "It's alright, lay down and relax." Cailean said and gently laid the teen on the bed.

"I-is Andy alright?" Thomas asked and stared into the darkness.

"I checked on him and he was asleep." Cailean sat next to Thomas on the bed. "I'll be here to make sure he's alright, you as well so go to sleep." Thomas smiled for the first time in the new house. He sat up so he was face to face with Cailean. The older man looked exhausted as well. Of course Thomas hadn't thought of Cailean, since he probably had insomnia from worrying about Arthur for three months. Thomas looked to the side for a bit and then back to Cailean.

"I'm a little scared to sleep alone, will you lay down next to me." Thomas blushed and started climbing under the covers.

"Sure, if it helps you." Cailean smiled again and through the covers over him. However; Thomas was taken by surprise when arms wrapped around his waist.

"C-Cai, what are you doing?" Thomas asked nervously.

"Well when my ex-boyfriends and girlfriends couldn't sleep because of a storm, this position always helped. I guess it's a little awkward, so I'll just lay still." Cailean smiled lightly and let go of Thomas' waist. Thomas immediately missed the comfort and rolled into Cailean's chest, spooking the older man a little. "You're a weird kid Thomas." Cailean said and held Thomas against his chest.

"I just like comfort alright, and you're warmer than this room."

"Alright." Cailean said and laid his head against Thomas'. Thomas laid with eyes shut trying to go back to sleep, but the hands around him where his main focus. Thomas laid his head against Cailean's chest, feeling it raise and fall, hearing Cailean's heartbeat. Thomas felt his heart speed up and his face burn with a blush. Cailean shift and leaned over Thomas more as he tried to get comfortable in his spots. Thomas' heart beat out of control and after a while he couldn't take it anymore.

"I-I'm sorry for this." Thomas said and leaned up. Thomas blushed a deeper red as his lips met Cailean's, the older teenager surprised at this out of nowhere affection. After a few seconds Cailean smiled and kissed back. Thomas blushed and pulled away. He hid his face in his pillow and Cailean chuckled.

"Aw, don't be sad Tommy, I thought it was cute." Cailean said, leaning over Thomas. Thomas blushed and clang to the pillow beneath him.

"Shut it, it's embarrassing." Thomas said with tears of embarrassment in his eyes.

"No it's not, especially if you like someone. I like it when people do cute things to show me affection. I wish I could see your face more clearly, I want to see the adorable blush you have." Cailean smiled and rubbed circles on the punk's back. "Come on and look at me Thomas." After a few seconds of silence Thomas turned his head and pouted. "See, not so hard."

"You think my blush is adorable." Thomas asked.

"It sure is, hey don't cry." Cailean said and kissed Thomas on the cheek.

"You're all so kind, I always wanted a family like this."

"You have this one as your family now." Cailean smiled and Thomas flip over. "Aw that's so cute Tommy." Cailean smiled at Thomas' blush. The teenager ignored him and kissed Cailean again. Cailean just smiled and kissed back.

"AH!" Andrew cried from the cradle.

"Alright little lad." Cailean said and stood up. He carefully walked over and picked Andrew up. "So what's the matter young man."

"Ah." Andrew looked down and Cailean giggled. "I'm guessing you need changed and are hungry."

"AH!" Andrew squeaked and Cailean carried him over to the bed.

"Can you hand me a candle Thomas?" Cailean asked and saw Thomas' silhouette reach over to the candle stick.

"Let me help you." Thomas said and picked up both candles. He carefully walked over to the duo and placed the candles on Andrews dressed, next to the changing table.

"So how old is he?" Cailean asked while taking off Andrew's diaper.

"Eight months almost, he's growing up really fast." Thomas said as he pulled a new diaper out of his bag.

"Woah, he's older than I thought. Cailean had thrown away the used diaper and was cleaning Andrew as Thomas laid the diaper down.

"I wish the power was back, I need to make his formula."

"I have some down in the fridge." Cailean said as he put Andrew's diaper on.

"Really."

"Yep, I made some for him before you came over." Cailean had finished putting on Andrew's diaper and had taken another baby wipe out of the small bag and used it to wash his face of any lipstick.

"I'll lead you downstairs." Cailean picked up the candles as Thomas picked up Andrew. Cailean navigated the other males out of the room, down the hallway, and down the stairs. As they reached the bottom of the stairs the lights turned on.

"Hey." Eily smiled and looked at the lights.

"Oi, Brit your make up smeared." Allister said as Arthur blew out his candle.

"Yours too Thomas." Cailean pointed out and Thomas looked in the mirror. Arthur got up and joined him. They stepped in front of the mirror and stared at their reflection for a while. The black eyeliner had run down and off of their faces, they looked like the living dead. The punk looked at each other before breaking out into laughter.

"W-We should go clean off our faces." Arthur smiled.

"Yes, Cailean can you hold Andrew?" Thomas asked, holding his brother up. Cailean smiled and took Andrew into his arms.

"Of course." Arthur turned to walk to the bathroom with Thomas when a knock came from the front door.

"I'll get it." Arthur said, already at the door. When he opened it he was created by a group of people and a book held up to him by Kiku.

"Konichiwa Arthur-San." Next to Kiku stood Heracles, behind them under an umbrella was Lukas and Mathias. Under another umbrella was Dmitry and Aleksander, and Ion and Carthalo under their own umbrella.

"Hello Kiku, your all out in the rain like dog. Come in and have some tea." Arthur opened up both doors and let the group in before shutting them so the rain wouldn't get in.

"I'll go make tea." Eily said and ran into the kitchen.

"That storms fierce out their, guess Mother Nature hates first day of school too." Dmitry said as Aleks put their umbrella down.

"We'll excuse me while I wipe off my face." Arthur said and walked back to Thomas, both walking down the hall to the bathroom. Cailean followed his sister into the kitchen and grabbed the bottle from the fridge to feed Andrew.

"He's so cute." Eily said, setting the kettle on the stove. She turned on the flame and turned around.

"Yep, one of the cutest babies I've seen."

"I'm talking about Thomas."

"Eh, you think."

"He certainly caught your eyes and lips am I right."

"Can't get anything passed you big sister. Cailean smiled as he fed Andrew.

"You never will neither." Eily smiled and the tea blew. She carefully took it off the stove, turned the stove off, and poured the tea into various cups on a tray. "Maybe this relationship will be more personal then all your other ones."

"It isn't my fault that we always sleep together and then they leave. Maybe I'm just bad at sex, but still it's kind of rude."

"I'm sure your good, they all probably wanted to hook up for sex. I'm sure Thomas isn't that type." Eily smiled as she carried the tray towards Cailean.

"What makes you say such a thing, not that I don't trust Thomas. I'm just finding it hard to believe after so many of my other relationships failed. How do you know he's not out for sex like all the others." Cailean just smiled with his sister. Eily leaned over and whispered in Cailean's ear.

"Because Arthur told me Thomas is a virgin." She whispered and smiled at her brother. Cailean was a little shocked and turned to Eily. "If he's been one this long then he probably wouldn't give it up easily, hence he must really like you." Before Cailean could say anything Thomas walked into the kitchen, bare face.

"Thank you Cailean for feeding Andy." He said before taking his brother back.

"Y-you're welcome." Cailean stuttered and sat down the baby bottle.

"I'll leave you boys alone." Eily said and walked out with a wide smile.

"Oh good, I could use some tea." Thomas smiled and was about to walk away when he was stopped.

"Hey Tommy can I ask you something?" Cailean grabbed Thomas' shoulder and turned him.

"Sure, what is it?" There was a small silence before Cailean removed his hand.

"Answer me seriously, do you like me."

"If I didn't I wouldn't have wasted half the night with you, kissed you, etcetera. You understand." Thomas rolled his eyes and rocked Andrew to sleep.

"Fully. So your not in it for sex."

"Why would I do all this for sex, that's for people who don't have lives. I like long term relationships, just so I make sure no ones going to play me just to get in my pants. I don't have to worry about you doing that right." Thomas stared eyes to eyes to Cailean who broke into a small joyful smile.

"No, I hate people like that. Listen even if your a virgin or not I'm not out to steal it alright, I like long term relationships as well." Cailean smiled widely and was joined by Thomas.

"Then your not interested in this piece of ass." Thomas smirked.

"I'm interested, just not focused on trying to get it." Cailean smirked as well and leaned over, placing a kiss on Thomas' cheek before he walked ahead.

"Wait up." Thomas ran after Cailean and grabbed his hand. Both smiled as they walked into the living area with a sleeping baby in Thomas' arm.

Everyone currently sat down on the elongated couch, several using their boyfriends at seats. Arthur was talking to Kiku about the book he had lent him. Eily had already served tea and everyone was drinking it happily, well except for Allister who was drinking from a flask.

"Arthur why don't you introduce us to your many friends." Eily asked from the end of the couch. Arthur nodded and stood up. He pointed at Matthew on Gilbert's lap.

"This is Matthew William's, Amelia's younger twin, and Gilbert Bielschmidt is sitting under him." He turned to the couch and pointed to Ion and Carthalo at the end. "Ion Vladmir and Carthalo Gisgon." Arthur went down the row. "You know Amelia, Kiku Honda and Heracles Karpusi." Arthur skipped Alfred. "Dmitry Vladmir is sitting on Aleksander lap. Lukas Bondvik is next to Mathias Khøler and then everyone knows Thomas and Andrew Johnson. Arthur sat back and wrapped his arm around Alfred. "Lastly this is Amelia's older twin brother Alfred Jones, he's also my boyfriend." Allister started choking after taking a drink from the flask. Dylan laughed at his husband, joined by Arthur and Cailean.

*HETALIA*

The year had come to an end rather fast, though graduation passing gradually. Arthur and his family had a hall built to the school and named it after Alice, "Alice Rose Hall."

Cailean and Thomas' relationship improved and they got closer than close with each other. Both seemed to find comfort in one another and Andrew only held the bond of the couple together even more. Andrew had started walking and talking, (even though it was basic words) but he often called Cailean "Daddy" and Thomas "Papa". Thomas tried many times to get his brother to call him big brother, but Andrew only said papa. Andrew would call Arthur Artur, Allister is Awster, Eily is Ewy, and Dylan's is called Dwawan. It was really a hassle raisin a baby that could walk when Andrew made a beeline for the front door, bedroom door, the stairs, etcetera. Nevertheless, Thomas and Cailean were happy to be able to raise him. Since it was summer Thomas got to spend time with Cailean and Andrew, which he loved more than anything.

Arthur's and Alfred's relationship change more than his brothers, about halfway through the year, for the better. Alfred had been late to meet Arthur on the roof for free period and Arthur had been waiting. Arthur didn't waste anytime as soon as Alfred showed up. Of course Alfred was a little when Arthur had fell to his knee, and asked for Alfred's hand in marriage.

Alfred never gave it a second thought because he knew Arthur had been the one, though it was really cheesy, it was true. They spent almost everyday together and shared private things, sometime Alfred wakes up from a nightmare about his dream come true was a dream. Arthur always comforted him and the slept together almost every night. Arthur and Alfred had little fights about nothing really, but never stayed mad.

Unfortunately the couple didn't have a date picked out because Arthur had gotten excepted into Oxford University, for his writing, in England and had to leave earlier than the other. He was attending school for four years and then returning to America, so Arthur spent all the time he could with Alfred before he had to load the plane. Eventually though Arthur had to leave and Andrew was the only one crying and yelling at him.

"ARTUR!" Andrew screamed from Thomas' arms as the Kirkland and others walked through the airport. Most of his cries came out as squeaks and Thomas sighed.

"Arthur can you hold him before you go?" Thomas asked as Andrew tried to get out of the punks arms.

"Alright." Arthur sat down his bags a held out his arms. Thomas passed Andrew to Arthur.

"Aw look at him." Alfred said as Andrew clung to Arthur.

"No go Artur, no go."

"Andy it's only four years." Arthur said, but Andrew didn't let go.

"NO GO ARTUR!" Andrew yelled.

"Alright." Arthur sighed. "I'll be back before you turn five, how about I buy you a present."

"Ok." Andrew nodded.

"What do you want."

"Dragon."

"Unfortunately they don't sell those where I'm going, anything else."

"Doggy."

"Alright then, any color."

"Papa color." Andrew pointed to Thomas.

"That don't come in my color love." Thomas smiled.

"Daddy." Andrew pointed to Cailean.

"I'll find one with his hair color." Arthur said and held Andrew out. "Here he is." Cailean took Andrew into his arms and held him up, making funny faces to the almost two year old.

"Alright, see you when you get back." Thomas smiled and hugged Arthur out of the blue. The both of them had became brothers, the best of friends. "Make sure to take some pictures of home." Thomas whispered to Arthur and the punk nodded.

"I'll see you lot in four years, don't change too much." Arthur smiled and picked up his bags. He pecked Alfred on the lips before heading off to his gate. As Arthur finished putting his bags onto the plane cabinets above his seat and then sat down. He sat and stared out the window, as he had a window seat. Arthur stared into the watching window and saw his family joking around with one another. Arthur smiled and watched them. Around 20 minutes passed before the speaker came on, the flight attendants addressed everyone, passengers sat in their seats and buckle up, then the plane took off.

*HETALIA*

Arthur had made it a day earlier than before, but he had no trouble getting his dorm key and moved into his dorm room. It took him half an hour to unpack and get everything set for his new life. The dorm was a double room, so Arthur was going to have a roommate. The was the only bad side of the dorm because Arthur had his stuff spread out on half the room, though it was a big room. After he finished setting up his side of the room, Arthur bent over to his private bag and searched for his picture book. He had secretly packed Alice's picture book, that he had continued adding pictures to, and decided to flip through the book. Once he pulled the book out of the bag Arthur flopped on his bed and looked through the pictures.

'Maybe I can Skype Alfred, or my family. I'm so bored without anyone he-.' Arthur's thoughts were cut off by the locked dorm room opening. Arthur watched from the corner of his eye as the new person walked into the dorm.

He looked like a tanner Alfred with brown hair and a brownish red eye color. He wore sunglasses on the top if his head, the glasses had red lens. His dress shirt was unbuttoned, miss button, and his cloths looked like they had been slept in. Arthur watched, focus no longer on the picture book, the new man join the empty room with bags. The new person seemed to have trouble getting his bags in with the door, Arthur just sighed an called out.

"Do you need assistance?" The man looked up a bit surprise. After a short staring contest the man nodded and Arthur climbed out of bed. Arthur grabbed the door and held it open so the person could get inside. After a few minutes of retrieving bags the man held out a hand.

"Thank you fer yer help partner." The man talked with a Southern American accent, but Arthur could already tell he was from America by the way he had dressed. Arthur held up his hand and shook the new mans hand.

"Your welcome. Anyway I am Arthur Kirkland, I'm your roommate for the next four years."

"Fred Jones," Arthur was a bit shocked at the similar names Fred and Alfred had in common. "This might sound weird, but you look like my boyfriend Oliver."

"Very weird, you look like my fiancé Alfred."

"Uh," Fred clicked his tongue and looked up and down Arthur before looking at the book on Arthur's bed. "What's that book about." Arthur turned when Fred pointed to Arthur's bed.

"It's a picture book of my friend and family."

"Oh." Fred didn't seem one for words, so Arthur walked over to his computer (that came with his side of the room) to Skype Alfred. No answer.

Arthur sighed and pulled out his cellphone from his boot and speed dialed Alfred. It rang once and then Alfred picked up.

"Hey Art." Arthur could tell that Alfred was happy to hear his voice, Arthur was happy to hear Alfred's voice.

"Hello love."

"Can you believe that I miss you already?"

"I miss you too, you twit." Arthur smiled and laid down on his bed.

"Ah man." Came from Fred from across the rooms.

"Who's that?" Alfred asked.

"My roommate, it's weird. He looks like you."

"Really?" Alfred said.

"Yes, his names is-." Arthur was cut off by a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Fred said as he made his way towards the door.

"Alright." Arthur said and went back to chatting.

The person at the door continued knocking, rather happily and quickly. Fred was getting a bit ticked off, but calmly opened the door. Immediately Fred smiled and grabbed a bag from the person. Arthur noticed that this man had pink hair and blue eyes, he looked like Arthur. Arthur knew instantly that this was Oliver.

"Come in you idiot." Fred said and pulled Oliver into a hug. Arthur could tell that Fred missed Oliver as Arthur missed Alfred.

"I'll go look around the school." Arthur said as he stood up. Oliver looked over to the unnoticed punk.

"What?" Oliver said.

"Aight, I guess I'll see whenever you come back." Fred said and led Oliver over to his side of the room. Arthur made it to the door and looked back. Oliver and Fred were still hugging, Fred kissing Oliver's head occasionally. Arthur gave a light smile before turning out the doorway. Immediately Arthur ran into someone.

"Sorry." Arthur muttered, but the person just wrapped their arms around him. Arthur looked up and noticed a familiar blonde haired boy with a cowlick.

"Art." Alfred looked down at the surprised punk.

"Alfred." Arthur eyes widened.

"I'm sorry, but I missed you too much after you left yesterday. Cailean, Thomas, Andrew, and I came to England and I came to visit you."

"Your lot came to visit?" Arthur asked.

"We'll actually Cailean and Thomas are moving into your family home to raise Andrew around his native people." Alfred explained. "The rest of your family's coming tomorrow."

"What?"

"We just missed you and four years is too long. I want to be able to see you almost everyday, and face it I'm like a rabbit when it gets lonely."

"You die? Your so weird Alfred, how about we go look around the city, spend some time with each other."

"Alright."

"Hey Arthur, can you grab yer key and lock the door on yer way out." Fred called from across the room. Alfred looked into the room and stared at Fred, who stared back at him. "Is that your fiancé?" Fred asked, rocking back and forth with Oliver.

"Yep I am, in Alfred F. Jones." Alfred smiled.

"Fred Jones." Fred nodded to the North American.

"Hey Fred if your going to "break the room in" could you open the windows first?" Arthur asked, grabbing his keys already in his pocket

"Sure partner." With that Arthur shut the door and took Alfred's hand and led him down the hall. In the silence Arthur thought of Alfred, how he himself was lucky to have someone like Alfred.

"You know you're going back to America right?" Arthur said and Alfred stopped dead in his tracks.

"What?" Alfred looked rejected.

"Well when school starts I can't have a distraction if I want to pass, and trust me your a big distraction love." Arthur smiled and kissed Alfred's cheek once again. "You could come and visit whenever, I don't mind. Surprise me when you do." Arthur brushed any hair in Alfred's face away and kissed his lips gently.

"I will, so do you want me to leave?" Alfred pouted after Arthur drew away.

"No. You just got here, so why don't you stay for a week and we can spend time after school together." Arthur smiled and wrapped his arm around Alfred's waist. "Instead of looking around how about I take you out on a date love."

"That sounds awesome." Alfred leaned more towards Arthur and the duo continued down the hall.

"I've got this amazing restaurant in mind, it's a five star restaurant. When Alice and I were children we loved this place."

"When her death date comes I'll put some flowers from both of us on her grave."

"Oh thank you love." Arthur smiled widely. The duo reached the staircase and Arthur led Alfred down the stairs by hand. Arthur squeezed Alfred's hand and blushing.

"This is a pretty good life." Arthur said allowed.

"It's a wonderful life Art." Alfred answered.

"Your right. I have a beautiful fiancé, loving friends and family, and a wonderful education." They reached the last of the steps and continued to the front door. Arthur reached his free hand up to his neck and held onto a necklace Alice had given him. 'Thanks Alice.' He gripped the necklace in his hand.

"That reminds me, our anniversary's coming up. I'm going to plan out a surprise that you will never forget lover." Arthur said, pushing the front doors out of his way.

"Thanks for choosing me out of anyone else."

"There was no way anyone else was suited for me."

"It's those eyebrows." Alfred joked.

"Remember who said yes and who could say no still."

"Liar. I know you love me too much." Alfred exclaimed and laughed as the two walked down the street.

"Of course I do." Arthur muttered and kissed Alfred on the head. "You damn jock." Alfred and Arthur walked down the streets of London, swinging their hands back and forth. 'It really is a wonderful life, for that reason is why I miss you Alice…thank you.' Arthur smiled widely and leaned against the younger American.

* * *

_**Final chapter to the final volume, I hope a lot of you liked it and I hope a lot of you will vote in the poll or next chapter for your next punk au.**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**If you are reading this before chapter 16, go back 1 chapter**_

* * *

_**VOTE FOR UR NEXT PUNK STORY**_

What The Punk Kind Of Band Is This

Alfred stumbles across a band on a rainy night and ends up spending the night in jail with the singer, Arthur soon they start bonding Other members: Kiku, Lukas, and Dmitri

Corpse love

He met the punk, in a graveyard. He found him kicking gravestones and yelling. He found the punk beaten and drugged out of reality. He found him nude and angry. He found him and took him home.

Boy was that the change in fate

Vampire AU Punk AU

College Au

This idea is about Arthur's new life in american college. His mother force him to go so he could break free from his isolation. After an accidental almost hanging Alfred, his roommate, keeps Arthur on a leash

**Slow Bleed**

For 2000 years demon's have ruled the world, a war going on between the Kirkland Kingdom, Human Resistence, and The Jones Utopia. The Kirkland siblings, Eily, Cailean, Allister, Dylan, and Peter, were the first demon species born into the world by scientist. The Kirkland siblings were picked as test subjects for Experiment Hybrid. The scattering DNA went far beyond the registered numbers and turn the family into full blooded Demon's. As they began creating more family of Demon's using their blood Thomas Kirkland escaped his husband's reign with his newborn son(test-tube baby), Arthur. Unfortunately, demon blood was accidently dropped into the test tube and caused Arthur to be born as Experiment Hybrid. After living 1000 years in secrecy with Thomas, Arthur (a young rambunctious punk) gets Thomas caught by servents of the Kirkland's and taken back to the kingdom with them. Arthur travels to the Jones Utopia, and begans to train with the King, Alfred F. Jones. (Four Kingdoms were born of the Demon era; Kirkland's Kingdom, Jones Utopia, Braginski Empire, Wang Court, war spread across the land.) After 100 years of training Arthur and Alfred set out to rescue Thomas, but the challenge isnt as easy as crossing the border.


End file.
